Only the Beginning
by PhoenixCain
Summary: [DMHP SLASH] Prequel to Unfinished Business. Voldemort was dead and the wizarding war was finally over. But even so, Harry Potter felt lost. That is until a chance encounter with the former Slytherin Prince.
1. In the Beginning

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

WARNING: This story is a prequel of Unfinished Business. There will be lots of DM/HP slashy goodness in this story. So if you don't like boy/boy relationships, don't read this fic. It's that simple. You have been warned.

* * *

 **In the Beginning**

Harry wandered the darkened halls of one of the places he had called home, the other being the Burrow, while he pondered where his life was leading him. A month had already gone by before he knew it. Voldemort had been defeated during the Battle at Hogwarts, and now the wizarding world was at peace again. The only thing he had on his plate at the moment was helping rebuild his beloved school for the next generation to enjoy.

That and waiting to see if he was still eligible to become an Auror even though he hadn't taken his NEWTS. He would go back if he needed to. But honestly, who besides Hermione wanted to go back to school after what many of them had gone through. He went to adjust his glasses at the thought before realizing that he didn't wear them anymore. Hermione had fixed his eyesight several weeks ago since he didn't want to go into Auror training with that kind of liability.

As Harry was about to round a corner, leading him to the stairway to Gryffindor Tower, a frustrated voice called out to him.

"Potter, have you seen Draco?" Parkinson asked as she and Zabini rushed up to him.

"No, sorry," the bespectacled teen said as he turned to them.

"Bloody hell," she cursed under her breath, causing Harry to raise a brow at her.

"Leave it to Draco to miss out his own birthday party," Zabini rolled his eyes.

"He's probably still mad at us," she suggested to the other Slytherin before addressing Harry again. "If you see him, Potter, tell him to stop being a baby and come back to the Slytherin dungeon."

"Okay," Harry said, though with some confusion.

Without another word, the two former Slytherins departed, presumably to either continue their search of their leader or return to the Slytherin Dungeon. Harry shook his head at the thought of how much had changed since the end of the second wizarding war.

Many Death Eaters had been caught after Voldemort had been defeated and put on trial, though a lot of them had managed to escape. Among the most well-known to be put on trial were the Malfoys. However, thanks to Narcissa Malfoy's help in hiding the fact that he was still alive, Harry had repaid his debt by speaking out on their behalf.

Harry had been told that it was because of his testimony and that only that the Malfoy family had been cleared of the charges against them. However, even though the family had escaped a life sentence in Azkaban, along with the other Death Eaters to have been caught, the world was no longer kind to the Malfoys. Like most who were associated with Voldemort, the Malfoy family had been completely disgraced, no longer holding the respect they once had.

Harry had half expected the family, as well as a few others, mostly Slytherins, to lay low for a while. But it had come as a pleasant surprise when Malfoy Jr, and others from his house like Parkinson and Zabini, had returned to Hogwarts to help rebuild. There were some that didn't welcome their arrival, but Harry wasn't about to turn them away. After all, it was their school as well.

Even though the blonde had been adamant about being a part of the rebuild, Malfoy seemed a little distant. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but after that little run in with his friends, Harry's curiosity was piqued.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said after he pulled out his Marauder's map.

As he searched, Harry vaguely wondered if this was such a good idea. But the moment he found the name _Draco Malfoy_ motionless within a familiar room on the very floor he was currently on, Harry made up his mind. He figured nothing bad could possibly come from this. At least, nothing worse than fighting the Dark Lord.

"Mischief managed," he whispered before putting the map back into his pocket and heading in the direction of the room Malfoy was currently hiding himself in.

After reaching his destination in only a matter of minutes, Harry raised his hand and turned the handle. As he walked into one of his favorite classrooms, Harry sighed. Doing the rebuild of the school floor by floor, Harry hadn't yet started some of the classrooms. Even though _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ had been his favorite class, there had been more important things that needed to be taken care of first.

Protection and support spells around Hogwarts were among the few. After all, a lot of Hogwarts had been destroyed or blasted away, including parts of the walls within this very room.

Walking through the room, Harry could see the outside through the massive hole that had blasted through and left mounds of rubble where he was walking. When he walked past the rubble, Harry found himself standing at the back of the classroom where the teacher's office was. He then raised his hand, pausing for only a moment, before knocking on the door. After a moment of silence, he decided to call out to the blonde he knew was inside.

"Malfoy," Harry said and was once again rewarded with silence. "I know you're in there," he persisted.

Making up his mind in an instant, Harry turned the handle and opened the door. As he walked inside, Harry found the room was not as worse for wear as the rest of the room was. Though there were no candles lit to, light from the moon shone through the window, illuminating the whole space. Because of that, Harry instantly spotted who he was searching for.

However, he was not ready for what he found.

Sitting in the middle of the room, on a couch that Harry never remembered being there before, was Malfoy. Currently, Malfoy held his head in one hand while a bottle was being grasped in the other. His usually well maintained platinum hair stuck up in odd angles. When he looked up at his guest, Harry could see that Malfoys' usually stormy grey eyes didn't hold the same fire that it once had.

"What happened to you?" Harry blurted out as the door closed behind him.

No one ever said he was tactful.

"Sod off, Potter," Malfoy said, before taking a swig of the bottle, which Harry could now see was Firewhiskey.

"What are you doing all by yourself? Your friends are looking everywhere for you."

"None of your business. Now sod off," the blonde said irately.

"I can't. Parkinson wanted me to give you a message if I ever found you," Harry said as he came further into the room, taking in his surrounding as he did. "It was something like, 'stop being a baby and come back to the Slytherin dungeon'," he relayed, to which Malfoy scoffed.

"Well now that you've delivered your message, you can sod off back to your friends," the blonde said before taking another swig.

"Why are you drinking alone?" Harry asked, ignoring the blonde's request. "It's your birthday, isn't it? Shouldn't you be celebrating it with your friends?" Harry asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch next to him.

Malfoy sighed when he realized that his unwanted guest wasn't going to be leaving him alone anytime soon.

"I almost had to spend the rest of my life locked away in Azkaban. Sorry if I'm not in the mood to celebrate," the blonde said as he swung the bottle in a little circle, absently watching as the liquid swirled inside.

"Well I almost died and I'm not moping around and drinking myself into a stupor."

"Malfoy's don't mope," the blonde sneered, offended. "Here," the blonde said before thrusting the bottle of Firewhiskey into Harry's hands, "if you're so concerned with me drinking alone."

"You want me to drink with you?" Harry asked as he looked at the bottle in his hand with uncertainty.

"What, you haven't had Firewhiskey before?" Malfoy smirked as he watched the other teen's reaction. "Are you scared Potter?"

"Hardly," Harry rolled his eyes, before taking a swig.

The liquid burned as it poured down his throat. He would have choked on it in surprise if he weren't already used to it. He had sampled the fiery beverage on the same night of the Battle of Hogwarts. After all of the deaths and all of the fighting, Harry had found himself with one of those very bottles in his hands. He had needed it.

It had all started when he had realized that he didn't feel much about anything anymore. His passion for life had somehow died the same day Voldemort had. Harry had wondered if killing that last bit of Voldemort's soul had somehow killed a bit of his own. He still knew right from wrong, and he still wanted to protect. But the drive … the passion that had kept him going for all this time had somehow vanished. Watching his friends and everyone he cared about, Harry knew _what_ he should feel after Voldemort's defeat. But, for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to actually feel it.

That lack of feeling had first led him to Ginny, who had tried to reconnect with him. She had lured him into an abandoned classroom where they had made love for the first time. It had been an okay experience. His first time with a girl had released some tension in him, but there had been something missing.

It had felt awkward in the beginning, being inside of her. He couldn't seem to stay aroused as he looked at her smooth skin and caressed her breasts. In the end, the only thing that had gotten him off were thoughts of Bill nibbling on his skin.

After it was over and they both laid there, with Ginny smiling and cuddling up to him and Harry realizing that he might not be as attracted to woman as he first assumed, he left for the Hog's Head. He spent the rest of the night there, trying to drink his confusion away. When he had woken up the next morning, he knew he owed it to Ginny to tell her the truth.

Well … some of it anyway.

Harry truly did care for Ginny, but there was no need to mention that he fantasized about her brother during their first time together. He settled for telling her that he didn't feel a connection with her anymore. He didn't want to be in any kind of relationship, especially with the way he was now. For her credit, the red head took it better than he thought she would, saying that she would wait for him to come around. Even though that had been a month ago, Harry had yet to feel any differently.

"I guess you needed that more than I did?" Draco said as he pulled the bottle out of Harry's hand.

Turning to the blonde, Harry gave the other boy a confused expression.

"Alcohol makes for loose lips," he said as he took a swig.

Harry flushed and his eyes widened when he realized that he had been talking the entire time. He had unintentionally told the blonde everything he had been thinking.

"Personally, I'm used to getting off from thoughts of my dorm mates," the blonde explained when he gave the bottle back to Harry. "But I'm usually with them when I do," he winked.

"You're-"

"Gay?" Draco interrupted. "Most definitely. Ever since I hit puberty and realized that I could only get it up with thoughts of Blaise and Theo going at it in my bed."

"But I thought you and Pansy were-"

"We tussled now and then," Draco shrugged, "when we had nothing better to do. But I always did her from behind. It was easier to pretend she was a guy that way."

"Well then why didn't you just find a guy to be with? I thought being gay was more accepting in the wizarding world," Harry said, not the least bit weirded out that he was having this kind of conversation with his former school nemesis.

"It is, and I did. Blaise is really good at taking it, and when the three of us get together, it is _very_ entertaining," the blonde said, his stormy eyes wide. "But now that the two of them have decided to make a go at being a couple, I'm left with only a bottle of Firewhiskey and my hand to keep me company," he said noticing not for the first time how bright Potter's green eyes looked without his glasses.

Harry took another swig of Firewhiskey at the confession. His skin tingled and he wasn't quite sure it was because of the alcohol coursing through his veins. He would never have believed it, but thoughts of Draco and Zabini made his body react in surprising ways.

"Have you ever been with a guy before?" Draco asked bluntly, causing Harry to choke on the liquid. "I'll take that as a no," he said before taking the almost empty bottle out of Harry's hand. "Do you want to?"

"What?" Harry asked, subconsciously licking his lips as the blonde came closer. He could smell the Firewhiskey on the blonde's breath and couldn't help but breathe it in.

"Let's find out if you really prefer men over woman," the blonde smirked, his lips ghosting over Harry's.

Harry parted his lips, whether it was to protest or not he wouldn't know. But Draco took that split second to descend upon Harry and capture his lips. Then the blonde used one of his hands to grasp the back of Harry's neck as he drove his tongue between the other boy's lips. Harry moaned as the blonde caressed his tongue, exploring the caverns of his mouth and tasting the Firewhiskey they shared.

But Harry wouldn't be outdone by the blonde.

As he pressed his hand against the blonde's chest, Harry kissed back. With just as much fire as he got, Harry moved his tongue against Draco's. He caressed the blonde's tongue with his own, moaning at the fierceness of the kiss as they each tried to dominate the other. When the blonde finally pulled away from him, it was to find that he had been pushed back against the couch and Draco was on top of him.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," the blonde smirked as they both panted. "And that was with you being caught off guard," he said, licking his swollen lips as his hand rested against Harry's awakened member. "Would you like to continue?"

"Yes," Harry nodded instantly, bucking up into the blonde's touch.

Without another word, Draco unzipped Harry trousers and slid his hand inside. When he wrapped his fingers around Harry's bare flesh, Harry gasped out, his eyes closing in bliss, as he bucked his hips again. The next thing he knew, Draco's lips were trailing kisses along his neck. He let his finger run through the blonde's hair as Draco nibbled and sucked, leaving tiny red marks in his wake.

When the blonde was satisfied with his work, he pulled back once again. He looked down at the panting savior below him and Draco's own awaked manhood gave a little twitch of excitement. If someone had told him today that he would be pleasuring the saviour of the wizarding world, he would have sent them to Saint Mungo's to get their head examined. As it was, the very boy who had irritated him for most of his school year was a puddle of euphoric mess, just waiting to be satisfied.

By him.

"Lift up your hips," Draco said, his voice hoarse from his own arousal.

Without hesitating, Harry lifted his hips and Draco instantly got up from the couch, pulling the other boy's trousers and boxers off before tossing them to the floor. Then he quickly removed his own before climbing back on top of the Gryffindor.

"Give me your hand," the blonde said as he held out his hand.

When Harry placed his hand in the blonde's, Draco could feel the heat radiation off of it. The alcohol had done its job and now the Gryffindor almost glowed with heat. As Draco guided Harry's hand to his own neglected member, Harry wrapped his fingers around the hardening cock, and the blonde guided the other boy to move his hand. Draco moved it slowly at first, letting Harry get comfortable with the feeling of another man's cock within his hand.

"Sweet Merlin, your hand feels so good," Draco groaned out without thinking as calloused digits glided along his shaft.

As he moved his hand from around Harry's, Draco propped himself up with one hand by Harry's head while his other hand continued their ministrations on Harry's neglected member.

"Malfoy," Harry moaned out as he kept opening and closing his mouth. "It's so good."

"It's about to feel so much better," Draco said as he leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear.

Draco then pulled back, letting his stiff member slide out of Harry's grasp, before he let go of Harry's length. Harry whimpered at the loss, enjoying the feeling of those long fingers caressing him. When he looked down to see where the blonde was going, Harry saw the blonde bend down between his legs before his member was suddenly swallowed whole by the Slytherin.

Harry let out a silent scream of desire as he felt the same velvety tongue that had kissed him moments before, trail a line down his shaft.

"Fuck," he groaned, gripping onto the head of the couch as Draco's head bobbed up and down.

Draco rested his body between Harry's legs while using one hand to grip the base of Harry's cock. As he continued treating Harry's member like a lollypop, the blonde let his free hand slip underneath Harry's shirt. His fingers trailed along Harry's stomach and up towards his chest where he found one of the saviour's nipples. He caressed it, drawing circles around the neglected nub until it was erect and hard.

"Malfoy," Harry said in a half moan, half whimper.

Draco knew what that meant, and after giving the savior one particularly satisfying suck, Harry came, bucking his hips, as he spilt his seed into Draco's mouth.

"Oh fuck that was good," Harry said as he ran his trembling fingers through his hair after Draco finished milking him.

"We're not done yet," Draco said, letting Harry's lax member go with a resounding pop.

In one swift moment, Draco had unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground with the rest of their discarded clothes. Then he pulled Harry up by his shirt before pulling the last piece of clothing off and tossing it aside. He then immediately went on the attack as he descended on Harry's other nipple, biting and sucking at it until it was erect as the first. Harry had to brace himself against the couch as Draco abused his nipple.

"Lie back down," Draco said and Harry surprisingly did as he was told without question.

Draco's own forgotten member twitched in excitement with what he planned to do next. He held the base of his cock in one hand and he got up from the couch. Then he walked towards where Harry's head rested and presented his waiting member to him.

"You want me to..." Harry asked, his voice trailing off.

"One good suck deserves another," Draco said, caressing his member in front of the other boy.

Licking his lips at the thought, Harry found that he wanted to do it, to have the blonde's cock between his lips, to taste the other boy as he was just tasted. Without another word, Harry lifted his head and opened his mouth. He licked the tip of the shaft, liking the way it felt against his tongue and the way Draco groaned at the tease. Then he lean forward even more as he took the blonde in his mouth inch by inch.

"Just let your tongue glide along my shaft," Draco said as he moved his hands into Harry's hair.

As Harry did as he was told, Draco started to move his hips. Back and forth, he slowly pushed himself in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned at the taste of Draco's cum dripping into his mouth and sucked, hard, trying to get more of the addictive taste.

"Fuck, Potter," the blonde growled in arousal. "Do you want me to come in your mouth?"

Harry hummed in affirmative, sending delightful chills down Draco's spine. Without warning, Draco pulled out of Harry's mouth. It wouldn't do for him to come too soon. He wanted to enjoy every part of fucking the Great Harry Potter.

"How about I come in a different hole?" Draco whispered against Harry's lips before capturing it between his own.

They both moaned into the kiss, tasting themselves on the other's tongue, before Draco guided Harry onto his hands and knees. The blonde trailed his hands along Harry's back, pausing at his waist, before letting a single digit slid along the crease of Harry's cheeks. Then he bent down to retrieve his wand before muttering a lubrication spell. As the slippery substance trickled into his hand, Draco guided the lube against Harry's tight hole.

Harry bucked his hips, unused to the feeling. But as he felt Draco's finger working his entrance, he found that he rather enjoyed it. Then ever so slowly, Draco eased a finger inside. Harry moaned as the finger penetrated him while Draco's other hand started stroking his reawakened member. It was a new sensation that he was quickly learning to enjoy.

After letting his finger slide in and out of Harry hole to let the boy get used to the feeling, Draco added another. He let his fingers scissor Harry, teaching his entrance to accept the intrusion. When he added a third, he could feel Harry start to squirm.

"Uncomfortable?" Draco asked, even as he started searching for that sweet spot within the other boy.

"A little," Harry whimpered as he buried his head in his folded arms, even though he was desperate for the blonde to continue.

"How about now?" Draco asked when he suddenly found the bundle of nerves he was searching for.

"Fuck, Malfoy!" Harry cried out in answer as he bucked into Draco's hand. "Do that again?"

"Maybe later," the blonde smirked before suddenly pulling his hands away from Harry, causing him to whimper at the loss. "No worries, Mr. Saviour," he said as he positioned himself behind Harry. "I have something even better for you. Lie on your back."

Doing as he was told, Harry turned so that he was now on his back. Then Draco held onto the other boy's legs, pushing them against his chest. He moved forward until his dripping cock was aligned with Harry's moistened hole. Draco then slowly pushed forward, inch by inch, past Harry's opening, until his sack was flushed up against Harry's cheeks. He looked to the boy beneath him and saw that Harry was biting his lips, though seemed to be holding his breath.

"Relax," Draco said, using a great amount of self-restrained as he held himself still.

The moment he saw Harry take his first breath and relax a bit, Draco started to move. He pulled his cock almost all the way out before suddenly slamming back into Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as Draco hit that same sweet spot deep within him.

Sweat started beading down Harry face as he gripped onto the couch, his body was racked with ecstasy like he had never felt before. Without another word, Draco pulled almost all the way out again before giving a powerful trust forward. This time, Harry whimpered, tossing his head from side to side, as Draco rammed into him.

"Touch yourself," Draco said as he pushed himself up against Harry's legs, holding them to either side of his chest.

Without waiting for Harry to comply, Draco started thrusting again, this time with more vigour then before. With trembling hands, Harry gripped onto his cock and stroked it in time with the blonde's thrusts.

"Look at me," the blonde said as his trusts started picking up more speed, and Harry obeyed. "Watch me as I fuck you."

Looking down, Harry became even more aroused at the sight of Draco pounding into him. He panted as he pumped his cock, his hands quickening to match Draco's thrusts. When Draco started pounding into that same sweet spot as before, Harry suddenly found himself undone once again. He tensed, with waves upon waves of euphoria coursing through his body, as he pumped his essence all over his hand and Draco's chest.

Moments later, Draco too found his release and gave a deep groan as he spilled himself into Harry's waiting hole. His thrusts more erratic, Draco emptied everything that was in him into Harry. When he was finally spent, Draco fell back, his lax cock slipping out of Harry's abused entrance as he did so.

"So... How was it?" Draco asked when he finally caught his breath.

"Well...," Harry started, still trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "If there was any doubt before, they're gone now. I'm definitely gay."

"Glad I could be of assistance," he said, pulling his wand from his robe before spelling them both clean. Then he got up and started reaching for his clothes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and find my friends."

"You're not going to tell them about this, are you?" Harry questioned as he made to sit up, but a sharp pain along his back stopped him.

"Not on your life," Draco scoffed without even looking at the other wizard. "As far as I'm concerned, this never even happened."

Without another word, the blonde finished getting dressed and left, leaving Harry still lying naked on the couch and tending to a sore backside.

* * *

End of Chapter: _In the Beginning_


	2. Pleasure before Business

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Pleasure before Business**

The Great Hall had been one of the first rooms within Hogwarts to be rebuilt. Even without its use as a battlefield and then later an infirmary, it was one of the few places everyone was familiar with. However, it was also one of the hardest to repair. Besides mending the walls and putting the tables back where they belonged, it was the enchanted ceiling that had most people scratching their heads. However, with McGonagall, the new Headmistress, and Hermione's help, they had found the right spell to restore the whimsical room.

As Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table with his friends, eating breakfast with the rest of people staying to fix the school, McGonagall stood up from her seat at the Head table.

The hall immediately fell silent.

"It pleases me that our once beloved school is finally back to its former glory, as I'm sure most of you feel the same way," McGonagall said as she held a goblet in her hand. "I would just like to thank everyone who sacrificed their summers to help in the rebuild. You are all welcomed to stay within the castle until the new school year. Just like how the castle is now restored, I hope this will mark a new beginning to all of your lives," she said before raising her drink.

Everyone raised their glass and cheered, knowing that with Voldemort finally gone, they could all finally heal and get their lives back to normal.

"Now, I would like to give the floor to Auror Gawain Robards," she said before sitting down.

Gawain Robards, the current Head Auror stood up from his seat at the Head table. Harry and Ron were quickly on alert.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called out. "After a long discussion, the other Aurors and I have made a decision. Anyone of age, who helped during the war, can bypass the normal Auror qualification and jump straight into training," the man said as he looked down at the teenagers before him.

Internally, the current Head Auror shook his head at the relieved looks of the faces of the teens before him. To his eyes, they were still children, most on the cusp of their self-discovery. To his mind, however, he couldn't help but applaud these youngsters. For even though they were young, they were bright, and they were courageous. And even though they had been faced with death, against Voldemort himself, they had not backed down.

Besides Harry Potter, Robards was particularly interested in Neville Longbottom. Even though his parents had been Aurors, seeing him now, the boy didn't look like much. But Robards had been at the battle. He saw the courage the boy before him showed when coming face to face with the very man responsible for his parents' current situation.

"Training will begin the first of September at the Ministry of Magic. For those interested, please be there by noon."

With that, Robards sat back down to continue his breakfast as the hall erupted with chatter.

"This is excellent," Ron was the first to comment, his mouth full of eggs. "I thought I would have to come back to school," he grimaced.

"Coming back to Hogwarts to finish your education isn't so bad, Ron," Hermione said, a grimace on her own face at the way Ron was eating. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Of course you are. You love learning. But Harry, Neville and I are eager to start our Auror careers."

"Neville, you want to be an Auror as well?" Hermione asked as she turned to the aforementioned teen.

"It was between that or becoming a teacher. But you need high NEWTS for that as well and I missed mine," Neville explained. "Besides, I want to help capture the Death Eaters that managed to get away."

The three friends turned to each other. Among those that had fled after Voldemort's defeat was the younger Lestrange brother, Rabastan Lestrange. The three of them had seen the way the news of his escape had effected Neville. They guessed that it was this particular Death Eater that their friend wanted to capture the most.

* * *

Once again, Harry found himself wondering the halls of Hogwarts alone. Dinner had been served a few hours ago. It was well after dark and everyone had retired for the day, either going home or to their respected houses. Harry had been surprised with how long it had taken to rebuild the school.

In the beginning, Harry had assumed that rebuilding the school would be a quick process, considering the amount of wizards wanting to help. But that was before the first day, before he realized that constant use of magic wasn't exactly good for you and a need for rest was inevitable. That and the fact that people had lives to live.

After the war, Ron and his family had buried and then mourned Fred. Harry and Hermione had been there as well, supporting their friend and mourning alongside their second family. After that, Hermione had gone in search of her parents. It took no time at all to find them with Harry and Ron by her side. But restoring the Grangers' memories and then trying to explain to them why she had sent them away in the first place had taken longer than they had planned. When the three of them had finally returned to the wizarding world, Harry had gone to defend the Malfoys at their trial, with Ron and Hermione there to support him. Through it all, they were always together, finding support in each other. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

When all of that had been over with, the trio had returned to Hogwarts to find it exactly as they had left it. Reaching into his pocket, Harry had activated his coin. Within minutes Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna and other people from Dumbledore's Army showed up. They all looked around with saddened eyes, wondering how it had taken them so long to come back here.

Unfortunately, rebuilding the school hadn't been a priority for them. They all had lives and were starting to move on. But this was the place where everything had begun, and for some … ended. They couldn't just let it stay that way.

When they had walked through the doors and into the Great Hall, they had found McGonagall standing there with a sad smile on her face, reassuring them that since the Death Eater trails were finally over, others would be coming to help. Harry had sighed then, knowing that the school would be in good hands. It had taken a few weeks, since most of the damage was done with dark magic, but they finally managed to rebuild the school.

As Harry rounded the corner, lost in his own thoughts, he found himself suddenly pulled into one of the unused rooms.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he saw the Slytherin looking down at him.

"A repeat of yesterday would be nice," the blonde said as he trailed a finger down Potter's chest.

"Sorry, I just got out of a relationship. I don't need to end up in another one, especially one with you," Harry said, slapping the other wizard's hand away.

"Who said anything about a relationship? I'm only looking to get off. With my friends all hooking up, I'm left with no one to relieve me."

"Such a shame," Harry said with no real remorse as he made to leave.

"It was until I realized that you're in the same boat as I am," Draco said, stopping Potter from leaving by putting his hand on the savior's chest. "I know you liked what we did last night," he whispered in Potter's ear. "Why not help each other out?"

"There are many reason," Harry said, turning his head to the other teen in irritation, though he didn't stop the blonde from trailing a hand underneath his shirt. "Ron and Hermione for one. If they ever found out -"

"Who says they have to find out? I'm very good at keeping secrets. Besides, I have a reputation to uphold myself, and people finding out that I'm fucking the savior of the wizarding world really doesn't suite the low profile life I'm going for."

"Draco Malfoy... Low profile... Give me a break," Harry scoffed.

"Well my family isn't exactly overflowing with popularity at the moment, now are they?"

"True..." Harry admitted before he seemed to be thinking over Malfoy's proposal.

"Don't hurt yourself," the blonde gibed, unable to help himself, as he walked behind Harry and started caressing his stomach.

"It would just be sex?" Harry asked, unable to ignore the delightful chill that coursed through his veins as the blonde's hand inched higher.

"Absolutely," Draco said, his voice a little huskier than he would have liked.

"No relationship induced emotions?"

"None whatsoever. We get in ... get off ... get out," the blonde said before he was met with another pause.

"Okay," Harry agreed simply.

"Really?" Draco asked, a little surprised the other teen agreed so quickly.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do," Harry shrugged before he turned to the blonde with piercing green eyes. "But the moment my friends find out, it's over. I will not lose them because of you," he added sternly.

"My sentiments exactly," the blonde said in agreement before holding out his hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

"I've got a better idea," the Gryffindor said, staring at the offered hand for a moment before moving closer to the blonde and suddenly unzipping his pants.

"What? You want to do it here?" Draco asked even as his pants fell to the floor. "Now?"

"Are you objecting?" Harry asked, an eyebrow arched, as he grasped onto Malfoy's awakening member.

"Not at all," the blonde breathed heavily as Potter slowly stroked him.

"Good," Harry smiled before suddenly dropping to his knees.

Draco gasped out and had to brace himself up against the wall when Potter suddenly engulfed his cock. Apparently, he wasn't the only one aching for a repeat of last night.

* * *

Research.

If there was one thing Hermione was good at, it was doing research. It was how she managed to keep her friends and herself alive for the past seven years. That was why, when everyone had come together to help rebuild the school, one of the first rooms she had insisted on being restored was the library.

She felt most at home here, among the tomes that had helped to keep her safe in a world that she was thrusted into, the world that she had come to love. That was why it was of no surprise to Ron when he found her sitting in the darkened room, candles surrounding her, while she sat at her favorite table in the library.

"Hermione, we need to talk," the red-head said as he sat down beside her.

"So much so that you would come into the library at night? This must be important," Hermione smiled good-naturedly.

"I'm serious," Ron said, unlike his usually humorous self. "There's something important I need to talk to you about."

That got Hermione's attention and she leaned into the redhead.

"Does this have anything to do with what's happening with Harry?" Hermione asked, her demeanour stiffening.

"No," Ron shook his head before doing a double take. "Wait, what's happening with Harry?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Hermione asked. "Harry's having nightmares again."

"A lot of people are, Hermione," Ron said in all seriousness. "It was war."

"Exactly," Hermione said as if Ron had made her point. "And what happens to people because of war. The ones that are still alive that is."

"They … grieve…," the red-head said unsurely.

"For some," Hermione said sadly. "But others do more than that. Others develop PTSD."

"What's that?"

"A Muggle thing apparently," Hermione sighed as she closed the book she had been reading. "It stands for Posttraumatic stress disorder, and I think Harry has it. He's had symptoms since after Cedric died. It only got worse when Sirius died the next year, and then when Dumbledore died the year after that. Every time someone close to Harry dies, he gets worse and worse."

"I don't think he was that close to Cedric," Ron said, thinking one it.

"Liability wise. It's why he left us behind when he went off to go face Voldemort. He didn't want anyone else to die because of him. He already blames himself for everyone that's died already, he has nightmares about them when he _actually_ manages to go to sleep, and every time I try to talk to him about it, he just brushes me off. These are some of the symptom of PTSD. I tried to look up the wizarding world's equivalent but the closest thing wizards have is something call an obscurial. But those that turn into that usually die young, like prepubescent young."

"So how do we help him?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to anyone about it. I thought with Voldemort dead, it would have helped. Like the prophecy said; _neither can live while the other survives_. I had _hoped_ it meant that Harry could be happy with Voldemort finally gone. But when he ended things with Ginny and started roaming the halls late at night instead of sleeping, it got me worried."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I sleep next to Harry most days. Though he did have nightmeres in the beginning, I think it's stopped now."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Maybe he's just contemplating life as an immortal," Ron offered with a knowing nod of his head.

" _What_?" Hermione asked after a confused second.

"You're not the only one interested with the prophecy. When Harry had all of the Deathly Hallows in his possession at once, he became the Master of Death, able to go between life and death as he pleased."

"Dumbledore also possessed all of the Deathly Hallows," Hermione countered, "and he never came back."

"Yeah, but he never possessed them all at the same time. Harry had his father's cloak when Dumbledore had the stone and the wand. Besides, how many people can say they died and came back to life?"

"One _very_ well-known person comes to mind," she said blandly, rolling her eyes when Ron gave her an interested look. "What do you think Easter's about?" Hermione asked. "And don't say finding chocolate," she added when a sparkle appeared in the red-head's eyes.

"Anyway," Ron said, shaking his head of that train of thought. "The prophecy clearly states; _either must die at the hand of the other_. So only Harry could kill Voldemort or vice versa."

"So you think that since Voldemort is dead, no one is left that can kill Harry?" Hermione said skeptically. When Ron put his finger one his nose in triumph, Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Have you told Harry about your little theory?"

"I never said that it was _my_ theory," Ron shook his head with a smile, hinting at whose it was.

Sighing again, Hermione arose from her seat, her book in her hand, before Ron suddenly grabbed at her.

"Wait," he said urgently, suddenly serious again. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What was it then?"

"It's about … us…"

* * *

Harry pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side, and straddled Draco's legs, who was now sitting on a couch he had configured. After stroking the blonde's length a few times, electing delicious moans from the blonde, Harry ease the teen's cock into him.

"Shit that's good," Draco breathed out as he pulled Potter all the way down on him. After giving Draco what was undoubtedly the best blowjob he had ever had, though he would never tell the saviour that, the blonde had decided to repay the favour in lieu of their recent arrangement. "Now ride me."

Harry obeyed without thought and gripped onto Draco's shoulders for leverage before he began to move. As Draco's length moved in and out, the blonde grasped onto Harry's neglected member.

"Fuck," Harry said as he suddenly stopped, closing his eyes as the pleasure washed over him.

"The more you give me, the more I'll give you, so I suggest you move," Draco said hoarsely when he stopped his movements.

Tucking his feet underneath his legs and against the blonde's thighs, Harry began to move again. He moved up and down, going faster and deeper with each thrust, and like the Slytherin had said, the more Harry moved his hips, the more the blonde moved his hand. When he slammed onto Malfoy's cock at just the right angle, Harry's world exploded as his sweet spot was hit. After hitting it again and again with an eagerness he never knew he had, Harry suddenly came, covering himself and the blonde's chest with his essence. As he rode out his euphoria, his head resting against the blonde's shoulder, Malfoy took over.

Close to his own release, Draco milked the Gryffindor to completion. Then he grabbed onto the saviour's hips and started pulling him up and down on his cock. When his own orgasm hit, it was so explosive that his fingers dug into Potter's waist, undoubtedly leaving marks.

"I think that was much better than a handshake," Draco panted as he rested his forehead against the back of the couch.

Harry chuckled.

"Now that our agreement has been sealed with a quick shag," Draco said as Potter eased himself up off the blonde. "We should hammer out some of the details of our little arrangement," he said before pulling his wand out of his pants pocket and performing a quick cleaning spell on the both of them.

Harry arched a brow at the blonde's choice of words, but said nothing. Instead, he turned to search out his clothes that had been kicked to the side.

"We need to find a place to go when we're in search of … a little release," Draco continued, zipping up his pants before grabbing his robes off the floor.

"You mean doing it in random classrooms isn't good enough for you?" Harry cheekily asked as he pulled on his clothes.

"Hardly," Draco scoffed, "unless you get off on the possibility of getting caught when the school reopens."

"Definitely not."

"Then?"

After a moment in thought, Harry pulled on his robes before facing the blonde again.

"Meet me here tomorrow during dinner," he said as an idea struck him.

Without another word, Harry left the room.

* * *

After lunch the next day, Harry found himself by Ron's side once again. Now that the school was finally rebuilt, they could enjoy the time they had lost while on the run. But even though the work was done, in a few weeks' time they would be starting their Auror training. With a new chapter in their lives within their sights, the two teens felt the need to unwind a little bit. So with Hogwarts brooms in hand, they were on an imperative mission to relieve themselves of some of their stress.

It had been Ron's idea, thinking that it was about time they did something that wasn't a reminder of the war. The Quidditch field hadn't been touched during the Death Eater invasion since it was all the way on the other side of the school. That was why it was the perfect place to let off some steam.

The moment Harry kick off into the air, he knew Ron had gotten the right idea. Feeling the rush of the wind against his face, suddenly the world didn't seem as dark as it had a few minutes ago.

"Feeling better?" Ron shouted with a smile on his face.

"Much," Harry called back, his whole body suddenly relaxed.

"How about we take a few laps around the field?" Ron asked before receiving a nod from his best friend.

They took several laps around the field, going a little faster with each pass. Soon, they were joined by others also looking to unwind. In no time at all, they had enough people to even start a little Quidditch game. It was the most fun Harry found himself having in a _long_ time. By the time they had called it quits, it was already starting to get dark.

"It wasn't much of a match with us on the same team," Ron had boasted. "With nothing getting past me and you as the Seeker, it was no surprise we won really."

"Maybe we should be on different teams next time," Harry said with a thoughtful look, "to even out the playing field."

Both of them seemed to be thinking on the suggestion before they shook their heads in jest. After putting the brooms away in the shed, Ron suggested they head to the kitchens and grab themselves something to eat before heading to dinner. After declining the request with a chuckle, Ron entered the castle while Harry headed for the change rooms.

Once inside, Harry quickly discarded his clothes and headed for one of the showers. When he stepped inside, turned on the hot water and let it beat against his skin, Harry sighed. Even though flying with Ron had brought back a little bit of himself, he still felt emotionally exhausted.

Every time he closed his eyes, or had a moments' peace, he would see the bodies of people whose lives had been snuffed out because he hadn't been fast enough. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and so many more.

Teddy was now an orphan like him. Harry was only comforted in knowing that Teddy would be surrounded by people who loved him. The Weasley's had lost a son and brother, and George had lost a major part of himself. Even though he was there for the rebuild, the mischievousness he was known for was nowhere to be found. It had made the world seem too real to bear. Pavarti had lost her best friend, and the Brown family their daughter. Harry didn't know what he would do if he had lost Ron or Hermione. Dennis will never see his brother's enthusiastic face again. But the thought of the eldest Creevey only made Harry mad. What had he even been doing at the castle? He was Muggle-born and shouldn't have been at Hogwarts in the first place.

As Harry lost himself in that mental battle, an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and he stiffened.

" _Care for some company_?" A husky voice whispered in his ear.

Harry shivered at the sound of Malfoy's voice. Yes. He needed this. He needed something to distract the voices in his head.

"Since I saw you coming in here alone, I decided that now was a good a time as any to have our little meeting."

"Eager, are we?" Harry mocked when he felt the blonde's hardened length rub against his backside.

"Let's just say that spending time with my lovey-dovey friends was starting to sicken me," Draco said as he trailed his hands along Potter's thighs. "Besides, you don't seem to be complaining."

Indeed. Harry was far from complaining. He moaned as Malfoy nibbled at the back of his neck, and his legs felt weak as the blonde suddenly inserted a finger inside him. Wasting no time, Malfoy started stretching him, the water from the shower helping to ease his fingers inside.

"Yes, right there," Harry panted, pumping his awakened length, when the blonde found his sweet spot.

Uncaring if he had stretched Potter enough, Draco removed his fingers with eagerness. The water from the shower had been pounding on his length and he needed it inside the saviour now. With the water moistening his length, he thrusted his hardened cock inside with one swift push.

Harry had to brace himself with one arm at the force of it while his free hand pumped his leaking member. It felt so good having the blonde thrust into him that his knees were beginning to shake. If Harry had known sex could be this good, he wouldn't have spent all of his energy fighting with the blonde. Instead, they could have been doing much more enjoyable things over the years.

"Oh _fuck_ me," Harry moaned out as Malfoy started pounding into his sweet spot.

Before Harry knew it, he was seeing stars as he came against the wall before him. He came so suddenly and so forcefully that his body shook and his legs almost buckled. Draco gripped onto his waist, holding him in place as the saviour rode out his orgasm. The blonde continued thrusting into Harry, feeling his own release approaching. After several good thrusts, the blonde finally found his own release, spilling himself inside Harry once again.

"Fuck, that never gets old," the blonde panted, letting his arms fall to the side. "But now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business."

* * *

End of Chapter: _Pleasure before Business_


	3. My Place or Yours

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **My Place or Yours**

Though the rebuild of the school was finally complete, and the new school year was close at hand, Draco Malfoy was having a particularly shitty day. To start off, he caught his two best friends making out in the Slytherin common room. Usually, finding his mates snogging wouldn't normally have created such ire from the blonde. But now that the two of them were having a go at a real relationship, it meant that he couldn't join in.

Anger boiled in his veins at the sight of being left out. But as he watched them cuddling up close to each other, another feeling crept up on him that he couldn't quite name. A part of him wanted to put an end to their relationship, just so he could have them back.

There was a way he could do it. Since Pansy was technically betrothed to him and had been since before they were even born, Draco had every right to put an end to any relationships she had. However, even though he could successfully put an end to their budding relationship, _his_ relationship with them would forever be ruined.

Besides that, breaking his friends up would mean that _he_ would have to marry Pansy. As much as he loved her, he was entirely gay and just the thought of having children with her made his skin crawl.

With that thought completely wiped from his mind, Draco looked down at his watch. As he was about to pull out the crown, the door to the Slytherin dungeon opened and in walked the second thing that had contributed to his shitty day.

McGonagall had walked into their common room, with all of her holier-than-thou superiority, to inform him that he had been named Head Boy and would be sharing a special dorm with the Head Girl. The implications of that had Draco scowling.

It had been decided, not by him of course, that he was going to be returning to school when it reopened, so that he could finish his final year and take his NEWTs. This meant that he would be spending his final school year living with the last person he wanted to have any contact with, Hermione Granger. Because, honestly, who else would McGonagall appoint as Head Girl ... the Weaslette?

Which led him to the last straw of his shitty day…

"Isn't this marvelous?" Granger beamed.

The last person Draco wanted to see that day had just walked into the shared dorm, passing through the portrait hole, with Potter and Weasley close behind her. Draco was currently lounging on the couch in the common room for the Head Boy and Girl. Pansy and Blaise were in his room, testing out the _durability_ of the Head Boy bed for him.

"It makes sense why the entrance to this room is in the room off the Great Hall behind Violet's portrait," the know-it-all prattled on to her friends, who looked as interested as the blonde was. "And you see how there are two doors on either side of the room? One has the Gryffindor symbol on it and the other has the Slytherin one? Apparently, one always leads to the appointed Head Boy's room and the other to the appointed Head Girl's room, with the doors changing to match their houses."

"Fascinating," Weasley said with feigned enthusiasm.

"But the most fascinating part," Granger continued, mistaking his sarcasm for actual interest, "is that these rooms are actually rooms within our own houses. These doors are just enchanted to connect us to them," she said as she placed her hand on the Gryffindor door. "So I can go from the Great Hall, to here and then to the Gryffindor Tower in less than a minute." she said with excitement. "It changes with the appointment of every new Head Boy and Girl, depending on which house they're from."

" _Amazing_ ," Weasley said, with the same enthusiasm as before, causing Potter to chuckle just before she led them into her room.

At that moment, Draco had the sudden urge to have Potter. He wasn't sure where this sudden urge was coming from, but there was no mistaking the overwhelming desire to have him, all of him, and claim him as his own.

* * *

"Also, as Head Girl, I'm allowed to leave the school any time after classes are over," Hermione continued as she led her friends to her dorm room, which she would have all to herself.

"I still don't see why you're even doing this," Ron rolled his eyes as he wondered over to one of the windows. "I mean, can't you just take your NEWTS without coming back to school?"

"Without a proper background on the subject?" Hermione asked, as if the red-head had gone mental. "With the amount of subjects I'm taking? I'd have to be mad to do that all by myself."

"But I've seen you do NEWT level spells before," Harry said as he lounged on her bed.

"Yeah, one spell here or there. But it was only when it directly involved what we were doing, and it was challenging without the proper background information. No. Coming back here is better. Trust me," she said as if there was no more room for argument.

"Okay," Ron shrugged, looking unconvinced but not wanting to press the issue. "This is a nice room though. You can see the Quidditch field clearly from here."

Hermione walked over to the window then, looking outside with feigned curiosity. Though they tried to hide it, Harry had seen when their hands briefly touched. Harry knew they were in a relationship, but didn't understand why they were hiding it from him. He suspected they were doing it because he had told them about ending things with Ginny.

Harry suspected that they didn't want to rub their new-found relationship in his face after his recent break-up. But Harry never intended for them to keep their relationship a secret just because he was alone, and especially not from him, who had known they would end up together since fourth year. Besides, Harry wasn't alone, not exactly. His arrangement with Malfoy was proving to be quite entertaining to say the least. Not that he could tell his friends that.

And speaking of the devil…

As Harry pondered a way for his friends to come out to him without feeling guilty, a tell-tale heat against his skin notified him that he was needed elsewhere. He looked to his watch and found it read 7 o'clock, dinner time, though he knew it wasn't telling the right time.

Like how Hermione had enchanted coins for Dumbledore's Army meetings, Harry suggested they enchant their watches to do the same. Whenever one of them wanted to meet, they would change the dial on their watch to the desired time. The recipient's watch would heat up and the crown would pop out to signal the change. If the recipient agreed, they would simply push the crown back down, their watch would return back to normal and they would meet up at the right time.

Since Malfoy already knew how to cast the right spell to make the change, he had done the honours on their watches.

Pushing the crown down to signal to Malfoy that he got the message and would be joining him shortly, Harry jumped off the bed. His friends noticeably jumped apart as if they had been caught doing something wrong. Harry pretended not to see, looking down to slip back on his shoes that he had discarded before.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said when he turned to his friends.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"Nah," Harry smiled, noticing a hint of relief in his friends' eyes. "I'll meet you at dinner."

"Alright mate," Ron said.

When Harry left the room, Ron turned to a worried-faced Hermione.

"I think we should tell him about us," the red-head said as he sat down on the bed, pulling the bushy-haired girl onto his lap. "I'm tired of hiding from my best mate."

"I don't know," Hermione sighed as she rested her head in the crook of Ron's neck. "I just can't help but feel guilty about this. What if finding out about us makes him feel like a third wheel? What if it pushes him over the edge?"

"Then I'll knock some sense into him. He's going to find out sooner or later. I just want him to find out from us."

"You're right," she sighed again as she lifted up her head. "We'll do it after dinner though. Harry will be more likely to accept it if he's had a good meal."

"Good idea," Ron said, his eyes beaming at the thought of food.

In an instant, Ron jumped off the bed, with Hermione still in his arms, before heading for the door.

"You know dinner hasn't even started yet?" Hermione said as Ron pulled her towards the door?

"The kitchens are opened though. We can grab something to eat there," Ron said, missing the point.

Shaking her head, Hermione let Ron guide her out of the dorms and towards the kitchens, all the while thinking about how you couldn't help who you fall in love with.

* * *

Harry cried out in pleasure, and a little bit of pain, as Malfoy bit down on his neck.

The moment Harry had arrived at the abandoned classroom, he had been pulled towards a bed the blonde had conjured. Malfoy had licked and nibbled on Harry's flesh as their clothes were discarded. Then he pinned Harry to the bed and began nipping at every inch of his body.

Harry was beginning to feel like he was being devoured.

"Shit, Malfoy," Harry panted, shivering in arousal as Malfoy licked the bruise he undoubtedly left on Harry's neck. "I'm not a chew toy."

"Don't act like you don't like it," was all the blonde said in a husky voice as he trailed his tongue along Harry's neck.

Harry had to admit, as his body tingled all over from the blonde nibbling him, that Malfoy did know how to get his blood boiling. He was painfully hard and Malfoy had only just started stretching him.

"Just fuck me already," Harry said impatiently. "That's why we're here, isn't it?"

"Beg for it, Potter," Draco smirked as he held his length against Potter's opening.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry said before pulling the blonde closer to him by the back of his neck. "If you don't fuck me now, I'll find someone else who will."

The moment the words left his lips, Malfoy pushed into him. Harry cried out in surprise, his body tingling delightfully.

"Shit, that's good," Harry moaned when Malfoy started thrusting in and out.

Harry lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, trying to get the blonde to go deeper. His fingers grasped onto Malfoy's chest, his nails digging into the skin.

"Shit," Draco hissed as Potter's nails ran along his chest, leaving a trail of red marks along his pale flesh.

Draco gripped onto the sheets as he pounded into the Gryffindor, electing delicious moans from the saviour. After the day he had, Draco needed this. He needed to feel in control. Even if sex made you lose control, it was enough for him. With everything that was going on with his life, Draco was surprised that shagging Potter was the only thing keeping him sane.

As he came into the boy beneath him, Draco collapsed, spent. He felt the sticky substance on his chest and knew that Potter had found his own release. He didn't care much, as long as he was satisfied. He rolled over, pulling himself out of the flushed saviour, before collapsing back onto the bed.

"I have a flat in London we can go once school starts," Draco said when he caught his breath.

"That was quick," Harry said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"My parents got it for me so I could leave this place whenever it got too much for me," the blonde explained. "I think it would be the perfect place to continue our affair."

"Please don't say affair. It makes it sound like I'm cheating on someone," Harry said as he sat up on the bed. "It also implies affection and I don't like you."

"Since the feeling is mutual, should we just call it an arrangement?"

"That would be better, I think," he said as he started looking for his wand to clean himself up.

Draco had every intention of getting up, putting on his clothes, and heading for dinner. But the moment he had spotted Potter sitting up, with little red marks covering his shoulder and back, Draco found himself wanting more of that delicious body.

"Care to go again?" Draco said as he sat up, grabbing onto Potter's arm.

* * *

After missing dinner, since his interlude with Malfoy had gone on longer than he had anticipated, Harry had grabbed something form the kitchens. When he was sufficiently stuffed, and after taking a few apples for the road, Harry headed for the Head Boy and Girl's Quarters since the Marauder's map said his friends were now there.

When he arrived, it was to find that Ron and Hermione weren't alone. Sitting on the second couch in the common room was Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini, all of whom looked extremely uncomfortable to be there.

"Potter, could you tell your friend here to stop pestering me," Malfoy said as he got up in irritation.

"But what I suggest will help us all," Hermione tried to reason.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he walked further into the room.

"The short of it is that Hermione suggested to the ferret that they become friends."

"Don't call me ferret, weasel," the blonde sneered.

"Enough, both of you," Hermione said. "Malfoy, this isn't such a stretch. We worked together while rebuilding the school. What's wrong with continuing our unity by showing the students a different side of Slytherin? It will help rebuild your house's reputation."

"I only helped rebuild the school to make sure that you lot didn't mess with my house. And as for our reputation? We don't need your holier-than-thou friends to accept us. We're just fine the way we are."

"So you would rather spend your entire school year all by yourself? Because all of your friends have taken their NEWTs and don't need to come back."

"I would rather be alone yes, if my only other option is to spend one more moment with you," Malfoy sneered.

"I agree with Granger," Parkinson said and was rewarded with several pairs of shocked eyes.

" _Traitor_ ," Malfoy growled out.

"Listen, you know I'm the last person who would want to associate with Gryffindors, but Granger _does_ have a point. With us gone, you'll be left by yourself for the next year, and we all know what happened the last time you tried to do things alone."

"My parent's _lives_ were at stake!" Malfoy defended.

"Be that as it may, Draco. Solitude does _not_ suite you, and we all know it."

At a loss for words, Malfoy merely huffed before storming out of the room, Parkinson and Zabini close behind him, before disappearing with his friends through the snake door.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better," Ron smiled ruefully as Hermione huffed into his arms.

It was a few moments of Ron comforting her before Hermione realized that they hadn't told Harry about them yet. She would have done it the moment he had arrived, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to finally join the four houses together in unity, since that unity had helped save the school.

"Harry, why didn't you come for dinner?" Hermione asked as she practically jumped out of Ron's embrace. "We were worried about you?"

"Sorry," Harry smiled bashfully as he sat down on the couch. "I was too deep into my thoughts and lost track of the time. I ended up just getting something to eat from the kitchens before coming here."

"So you've eaten," Ron smiled as he clapped his hands. "Great. Cause me and Hermione wanted to tell you something."

"Hermione and I," Hermione corrected, unable to help herself.

"Hermione and I have good news for you," Ron said as he got up from the couch to stand next to the bushy-haired girl. Then, without a word, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"So you two have finally decided to tell me that you're in a relationship?" Harry said before Ron had a chance to say anything.

Harry had planned to force the two into actually saying the words, but decided that being in the company of Malfoy and his friends had been torture enough for them. Besides, seeing the stunned looks on their faces was enough for him.

"How…" Hermione started, unable to ask the question through her shock.

"How did I know?" Harry offered. "It was kind of hard not to. You guys weren't that good at keeping it a secret," he chuckled. "Besides, I knew you two would end up together."

"So… You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well we just thought … that maybe … you would feel like a third wheel … if we got together."

Harry waited for Hermione to finally get her sentence out. It seemed like it was painful to do so. But once she was done, Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Told you he would be okay with it,"' Ron smiled.

"So you _are_ okay with this, with us being together?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"Of course I am," Harry chuckled. "I love you guys. I want to see you two happy. Seeing you guys happy gives me hope that, someday, I will be too."

"I never thought of it like that," Hermione smiled shyly, feeling silly.

"Well you should start," Harry smiled before suddenly getting nervous. "And since I promised myself that I would tell you guys my secret when you told me yours, I guess it's my turn."

At the suddenly serious looks on his friends' faces, Harry took a deep breath before he began. If he weren't so nervous, he would have laughed at their almost worried faces. But since he had been putting it off for so long, he couldn't find the nerve to laugh. Hermione then gently took his hand in her, petting it in comfort.

"Does this have anything to do with your liking guys?" Hermione said, shocking her friend.

"You knew?" Ron asked before Harry could get a chance, causing Harry to turn to him.

"You _both_ knew?" Harry asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well… It wasn't that hard to figure out," Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we know each other a little more than we thought," Ron said, scratching the back of his head.

Too shocked to speak, Harry just waved to his friends when they bid him goodnight before disappearing behind the lion door and heading off to bed. But the moment the door clicked shut, Harry began to worry. If they knew Harry well enough to know that he was gay, did they know that he was sleeping around with Malfoy? Harry shook his head at the thought. Surely if his friends knew about him and Malfoy, they would have said something by now. Getting sleepy as he reassured himself, Harry finally decided to head off to bed as well. If he needed to worry about things, he would do it in the morning.

* * *

End of Chapter: _My Place or Yours_


	4. From Cakes to Tarts

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **From Cakes to Tarts**

With the defeat of Voldemort, Death Eaters were locked away and the school was rebuilt. There was even news that McGonagall had found replacements for the DADA, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies position, though she wouldn't tell anyone who they were. But with all of that taken care of, there was still one thing no one had done yet.

Party.

And what a perfect opportunity to throw a party then on one's birthday. Since there were two birthday's at the end of July, it was Ginny's idea to start the party off on July 30. It had only seemed right since Neville had been instrumental in Voldemort's defeat.

The festivities had started just before dusk since Neville was born during that time. It was held in the Great Hall, so mostly everyone who had stayed to rebuild the school was there, save for the Slytherins. Everyone from Dumbledore's Army was there, except Zachariah Smith and Cho Chang's friend, Marietta Edgecombe, who hadn't even come to help rebuild the school. The rest of the Weasley clan were also there, along with Hermione's parents, who had been most amazed by their surroundings, which included Hagrid and his large frame. Neville's grandmother was there as well, in a deep conversation with Andromeda Tonks, who rocked Teddy in her arms.

"Mind if I hold him?" Harry asked as he walked up to Andromeda.

"Of course, Harry," she smiled as she gently placed the quiet child in his godfather's arms.

The moment Teddy had left his grandmother's arms, his hair changed from a sandy colour to jet black and his eyes turned to a bright green like Harry's. Harry smiled at the change, causing the three-month old child to try and mimic the action, showing off his gums.

Harry spent quite some time with Teddy, preferring to play peek-a-boo with the bubbly child then dance with Ginny, who had asked several times already. Harry suspected Ginny's sudden pursuit of him had something to do with him finally coming out to her. He had felt bad leading her on. So the day after coming out to Ron and Hermione, Harry had come out to her and the rest of the Weasley's as well.

They had been accepting, much to Harry's relief. Even Ginny had showed her support of him, though now Harry suspected that she was only putting on a brave face around her family. He relaxed a little when she offered to hold Teddy so he could join in on the party.

"This is your party too, Harry," she said as Teddy's hair changed to red as she held the giggling child in her arms. "Go and have some fun."

Reluctant at first, though he didn't know why, Harry finally joined everyone else. He realized then that Ginny had just wanted him to relax a little. And she was right. Soon he was dancing like every else.

As it neared midnight, they brought out a vanilla cake for Neville and sang him Happy Birthday. Neville failed to blow out his candles the first couple of times. That is, until he realized that George was secretly reigniting the flame. He finally managed to blow them after Ginny yanked George's wand out of his hand. After the bell had struck midnight, another cake was brought out for Harry as well, this one chocolate. Everyone once again pelted out the lyrics for Happy Birthday, and as Harry was about to blow out his candles, he spotted George with a childish pout on his face.

As the cakes were being consumed, the party continued. The sun was just starting to peak through the enchanted ceiling before people started to leave. Harry didn't want the day to end since it would be the last day all three of them would be at Hogwarts. That was why, as Ron and Hermione came to him and said that they were heading off to the Gryffindor Tower, a tell-tale heated radiated against his skin let him know that he would be enjoying the rest of his day elsewhere.

Bidding his friends goodnight, or rather good morning, Harry headed towards the abandoned classroom where Malfoy was waiting for him.

* * *

" _You should at least ask him_ ," Harry could hear Hermione say as she and Ron entered the Head Boy and Girl's common room the next morning.

Immediately, Harry went on alert.

It had been weeks since Harry had 'come out' to his friends. The fact that they had made the task easier by revealing that they already knew had caught him off guard. He had worried that, with his friends knowing him so well, they would have figured out that he was secretly sleeping around with Malfoy as well.

That didn't stop him from meeting up with the blonde. Harry figured that they would surely say something if they suspected his arrangement with the blonde, especially Ron, since he hated the Slytherin so much. But when the new couple hadn't spoken of it, Harry had relaxed. Now, however, as Harry and Ron were getting ready to leave Hogwarts, the red-head was acting weird.

Harry feared the worst.

"Go, before you leave," Hermione said as she pushed Ron into the common room.

"What are you two up to?" Harry asked, putting on a brave face even though he was a little terrified.

"I was wondering…," Ron began as he twisted his fingers. "Since you're going to be moving into Grimmauld Place… Would it be alright if I stayed with you?"

Harry was shocked. He was not expecting that at all.

"I kind of thought you already were," Harry said in confusion. "I assumed you would be anyway."

"I did too!" Ron exclaimed, looking entirely relived. "But Hermione said that I should ask you first, just in case you wanted your space."

"From you guys? Never," Harry laughed. "I asked Neville if he wanted to come along as well, but his grandmother nixed that idea. She thought that three teenage boys unsupervised under one roof was an accident waiting to happen."

" _Wow_ ," Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"That's what I said," Harry nodded. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"As long as we don't arrive and find out the rest of the Death Eaters have been living there this whole time…"

Hermione rolled her eyes then.

After Yaxley had discovered their hideout, the three of them worried that it wouldn't be safe to return to Grimmauld Place. But after the Death Eater had been defeated, and later sentenced to life in Azkaban during the Death Eater trials, that worry had been lifted. At least for Hermione that is, especially after hearing from Kingsley that a lingering Dementor had swooped in on Yaxley and gave him the Dementor's kiss.

Even after hearing that, Ron hadn't been convinced that the place was entirely safe. He worried that Yaxley had told some of his Death Eater friends, possibly some who had managed to escape, and were now living in hiding in Grimmauld Place. But Hermione had pointed out that since Yaxley wasn't a Secret Keeper, he couldn't possible tell anyone about the place. In fact, the only reason he had even been allowed past the Fidelius Charm was because all three of _them_ were Secret Keepers.

Apparently, Ron still wasn't convinced.

"Are you coming with us, Hermione?" Harry asked, knowing that Ron would feel safer if the brightest person in their group was with them.

At Ron's hopeful look, Hermione nodded. She thought that she might as well since she needed to go to London anyway and get her school books from Diagon Alley. As the trio finished packing up their things, they were greeted by Malfoy and his gang.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Granger," Malfoy sneered, unused to the politeness of the book-worm.

"Good day Hermione," Parkinson smiled, holding out her hand and shocking the boys in the room.

"Good day Pansy," Hermione said, taking the other girl's hand in her own. "Do I take this to mean what I hope it does?"

"Of course. We discussed it last night and we all agreed that Slytherin doesn't exactly have the best reputation. Since many look up to Draco for guidance, he is the best person to help change that," she said, to which the blonde glowered. "But you must forgive Draco at the moment," she added when she saw the look. "He's not much of a morning person," she said before elbowing him in the side.

"Good morning, _Hermione_ ," the blonde forced himself to say after some hesitation.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione smiled brightly, thrilled that her plan was working.

"Do I have to say it to them as well?" Malfoy sneered, referring to Harry and Ron.

"No need," Ron rushed in to say. The thought of him and Malfoy on a first name basis was enough to give him a headache.

"Baby steps," Hermione offered before she took Ron's hand and pulled him through the portrait hole, all the while berating him for his attitude.

* * *

"See any Death Eaters yet?" Hermione asked, watching as Ron tiptoed around the entrance hall to Grimmauld Place.

"Not yet," Ron said as he inched along the entryway, wand at the ready.

As Ron was about to round the corner, Kreacher suddenly appeared in front of him. Ron yelped and jumped out of the way in fright. But when he did so, the drapes surrounding Welburga Black's curtain blew opened and the sound of the deceased Black matriarch rang throughout the house.

" _Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonour, taint of shame on the house of my fathers -_ " she cried before Hermione managed to magic the curtain closed.

"I'm really starting to get tired of that painting," Ron said after she sealed the portrait shut.

"I was reading a book on advanced permanent sticking charms and might have found a way to remove the portrait."

At the thought of his mistress being destroyed, Kreacher made himself known once more by tripping Ron and Hermione. The two fell in a heap on the floor, making a lot of noise, and caused the drapes surrounding the portrait to swing open once again. The two of them turned to each other then, wondering where the last of their trio had wondered off too. He was the only one that could calm down the house-elf while Hermione disposed of the portrait.

* * *

"You know," Harry said as he looked up from his place on the bed. "If I wasn't so unafraid of death, this situation might give me pause."

The moment Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten off the train, Harry had made a quick excuse before Disapparating. He had Apparated a moment later next to the Leaky Cauldron where Draco Malfoy was already waiting for him. From there, the blonde Apparated them to his flat.

The moment they had opened the door, Malfoy had pushed him against the wall, expertly attacking his neck with eager lips. He wasn't sure how they had managed it, but they stumbled through the flat and managed to reach the bedroom, discarding their clothes along the way. Now Harry found himself lying naked on the bed, with his wrists bound to the headrail.

"Killing you is not an option, Potter," the blonde said as he spread the Gryffindor's legs on either side of him, "because I plan on doing so _many_ wicked things to you instead."

Harry's heart raced at the thought of what Malfoy had planned. As the blonde bent down and gripped Harry's nipple between his teeth, the saviour knew that whatever it was, he was definitely going to enjoy it.

* * *

It wasn't until well after dark that Harry found himself finally stepping foot into Grimmauld Place. He was slightly sore after his encounter with Malfoy, but delightfully so. Harry now realized that Malfoy could be very creative when he wanted to be.

As Harry took off his robes, Hermione was in front of him, looking slightly more dishevelled than usual.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, a slight frown on her face.

"I went out for a walk," was all Harry said before he noticed something very strange with the entrance hall. "Why does this hall look so different?"

"Yes, well…," Hermione began as she started walking away, Harry closely following her. "While you were out on your walk, Ron and I were getting rid of Welburga's portrait."

Harry stopped following Hermione then, and looked to his side, realizing now why the entry hall looked so different. The space where Welburga's portrait used to be was now gone. Harry realized though, that it wasn't just the portrait that was gone, but the bit of wall that it was attached to. This left Harry with only one question.

Where was the portrait now?

"Kreacher has it," Hermione said, as if reading his mind. "Promising to give it to him was the only way he would even let us near it."

"You took out a piece of the wall," Harry said, more to himself then to his friend. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"We were so focused on disabling the spell that put the portrait there in the first place that we never thought about where the spell _didn't_ reach."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled.

"Also, you should really set Kreacher free," she said as she went downstairs into the kitchen. "I know we couldn't do it before because of all the Order of the Phoenix things he knew. But now that Voldemort is gone and the Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or on the run, there really is no need for you to keep him anymore."

Surprisingly, Harry agreed with Hermione. He never had a need for Kreacher, except when he ordered the house-elf to follow Malfoy around. After all, Harry was already used to doing housework, thanks to the Dursleys. Ron and Hermione also grew up without a house-elf, though Ron's family did have a ghoul living in the attic. Harry actually wondered if Kreacher would even have a better time at Hogwarts. After all, he did rally all of the other house-elves to fight against Voldemort. However, he wondered how Kreacher would take being freed.

Dobby had been overjoyed at being released. He hated working for the Malfoys, but they mistreated their house elves. Winky, on the other hand, didn't take to being let go quite as easily. In fact, Harry had spotted her one day, after the castle had been restored, in her usual spot with a bottle of Butterbeer in her hand, lamenting at the loss of her master.

Thinking that there was only one way to find out, Harry took one of his socks, momentarily reminded of Dobby, and set out to find Kreacher. Harry found him easily enough in the kitchen, sliding a treacle tart towards Ron, who was currently sleeping at the table.

"Kreacher, I have something for you," Harry said to the house-elf as Ron started waking up, his hand immediately going for the tart.

"Would Master like for Kreacher to fix him a treacle tart?" Kreacher said as he came up to Harry and Hermione, his beady eyes bright and hopeful.

For a moment, Harry paused. It wasn't because Kreacher made really good treacle tart and Harry was partially hungry after his rendezvous with Malfoy. Not _so much_ so anyway. No, it was because the way Kreacher looked at him reminded Harry strongly of Dobby. The two house-elves could have gotten along so well with each other if Harry had been a little nicer to Kreacher a lot sooner. The two of them could have even become good friends instead of bitter rivals.

When he felt a small nudge in the side, he was brought back to the present. Even though the two of them had been on bitter terms while they were working together, Kreacher deserved the same gift Harry had given Dobby.

"I have something for you," Harry said as he held out the sock.

"Does Master want Kreacher to wash his clothes?" Kreacher asked as he reached out for the item.

"No Kreacher," he said, kneeling down as he placed the sock in the elf's hand. "I'm setting you free."

In an instant, Kreacher dropped the sock as if it had burned him, and his hopeful eyes immediately watered with unshed tears.

"Has Kreacher upset Master in some way? Is he mad that Kreacher took mistress's portrait? Kreacher can return the portrait if Master wishes."

"No Kreacher," Harry said as he took hold of Kreacher's shoulders. "You haven't done anything wrong. Don't you want to be free?"

"No," Kreacher said, shaking his head frantically. "Kreacher likes it here. It is Kreacher's home. Master and his friends are nice to Kreacher. I will give mistress's portrait back if Master will let him stay. Please let Kreacher stay."

"Oh goodness," Hermione said with a saddened look.

"Okay, Kreacher," Harry said, trying to calm the house-elf down. "You can stay."

"Oh, thank you Master. Thank you," Kreacher said, his eyes once again bright and hopeful as he wiped the unshed tears. "You will not regret letting Kreacher stay. Does Master want a treacle tart?"

"Yes, Kreacher," Harry smiled faintly, mostly to avoid upsetting the house-elf again. "That would be nice."

"Very well, Master," he said, bowing his head so low that his ears touched the floor before disappearing.

"That went well," Ron said just as he finished his tart. "But you know, most house-elves don't want to be freed. Remember Winky?"

"But Dobby -" Hermione started.

"- was one in a million," Ron finished with an affectionate smile, "mostly because he idolized Harry and the Malfoys mistreat their house-elves. Otherwise Dobby would have acted the same way at being freed."

"Master's friend is right," Kreacher said as he handed Harry his tart with enthusiasm. "Most elves don't want freedom. It is in our nature to serve. We like it."

"Well then if you don't want to be freed, we'll just make sure you're treated better," Hermione said resolutely before turning to Harry. "I've already made his den bigger, mostly so he could put that portrait inside. But that's not enough."

"I could pay you, Kreacher," Harry said as he turned to the elf looking up at him, "and let you wear better clothes. I could also let you take weekends off," Harry suggested, once again thinking of Dobby.

"Weekends off?" Kreacher said, his eyes bulging. "No thank you."

"But you could visit your house-elf friends at Hogwarts," Hermione suggested.

Kreacher's ears perked up at the mention of Hogwarts' elves. Apparently, the thought of having company was appealing to the little elf.

"Alright then," Kreacher said hesitantly. "Kreacher will take time off and two Sickles as payment," he said, which made Hermione smile brightly. "But only the first of every month, and Kreacher doesn't want the clothes."

"Excellent," Hermione clapped her hands with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, since it's the first of August," Harry said as he rummaged in his pocket before pulling out some money. "Here is your pay," he said as he put two Sickles in the house-elf's hands, "and enjoy the rest of the day off."

Smiling at the sight of the money, Kreacher bowed to Harry, Ron and Hermione before disappearing. With Kreacher gone for the rest of the day, it gave the trio the motivation to do a little bit more redecorating around the house. They changed the color of the walls and put mahogany floors throughout the place. They threw away the troll-shaped umbrella stand and replaced the shrunken house-elf heads with pictures of their friends and family. Next, they worked on fixing up their own rooms. By the time they were done, the house barely looked the same.

Now, it looked like a home.

* * *

End of Chapter: _From Cakes to Tarts_


	5. No Sleepovers

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.

WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **No Sleepovers**

"Welcome everyone, to the first day of your Auror training," Gawain Robards said as he addressed the young wizards before him.

He stood with them and what was left of the Aurors in the training room on the other side of his office. With Kingsley leaving to become Minister of Magic, one Auror going to jail for going along with Voldemort regime, and a few others dying at the hands  
of Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts, Robards knew that he was going to have a time replenishing his team. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to go easy on them.

"To start off, please hand your wands over to Williamson so that we may begin."

"Our wands, Sir?" Ron asked as the wizard wearing red robes took his wand.

"Yes," Robards said stoically. "Make no mistake. Even though we have relaxed the qualifications to get into Auror training, we still expect each of you to perform Auror duties as if you had. First off, we will test each of your ability to defend yourself  
when unarmed."

Without warning, several spells came at the gathered wizards within the training room. Since they were standing next to each other, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan all got hit by the Leg-Locker Curse and immediately fell over on top of  
each other. Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein all tried to do wandless magic to defend themselves but the Tongue-Tying Curse sent their way had them only mumbling words. Padma Patil managed to do wandless magic and created a shield  
charm around herself and Pavarti. However, the spell was too weak for the Tickling Hex sent there way and they both burst out laughing a second later.

Ron managed to avoid the spell aimed at him by quickly ducking out of the way. Neville, who wasn't so lucky, or as quick, got hit with a Full Body-Bind Curse, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Seamus and Dean, who's thought process was the  
same as Ron's, tried to dodge out of the way. However, they had miscalculated where the other was and ran into each other before getting hit by a Freezing Charm and also falling down. Harry, on pure instinct, merely raised his hands. What he had hoped  
to accomplish with this, he wasn't quite sure. But when a shield suddenly surrounded him, causing the curse to hit the shield instead, Harry stood quite surprised.

"Excellent. Excellent," Robards clapped his hands, a smile on his face. "Tell me Potter… Is this shield born out of skill, or merely instinct," he said as he came up to the only person still standing.

"Um … instinct sir," Harry said hesitantly, a little creeped out by the intense look the man was giving him.

"Excellent," the Head Auror said once again. "It is always a bonus when you have good instincts. It could save your life no matter how skilled you are. Right, Mr. Weasley?" Robards said as he looked down at the redhead still on the floor, the only other  
person who didn't get hit by a spell. "You can get up now," he said with amusement as the Aurors were taking the curses off of the other teens. "Instinct is good, but don't rely on it and forget what you have spent _seven_ years learning," he  
said to the rising teens before turning back to Harry. "You can drop your shield now."

Realizing that he had his shield up this entire time, Harry quickly dissolved it. Them he and the other Aurors in training watched as the four Aurors before them dispersed within the room, surrounding the teens with Robards in front of them.

"As usual with Aurors in training, everyone will be splitting up into groups of three and four," Robards said. "After your name is called, please line up next to Aurors Savage, Proudfoot, Williamson or myself, who will be your _personal_ coach during  
your three years of training," he said, pointing to each of the Aurors in turn. "The first group, who will be trained under Auror Savage's supervision, will consist of Bones, Abbott and Macmillan. The second group, trained under Auror Proudfoot, is  
Corner, Boot and Goldstein. The third group under Auror Williamson will be the Patil twins, Thomas and Finnigan. And lastly, under me will be Longbottom, Weasley and Potter."

Like Head Auror Robards instructed, as everyone's names were being called, they walked towards their Auror. As Harry, Ron and Longbottom walked up to Robards, they noticed an almost predatory look in his eyes.

"Well, well, well," Robards said, smiling at the trio. "I've been waiting a very long time to meet you three young gentlemen," he said. "I hear that you three were in charge of a little group at your school, Dumbledore's Army, dedicating yourselves with  
training young witches and wizards who wanted to fight in the wizarding war."

The three young men looked to each other, finding their trainer a little unnerving.

"Yes sir," Neville said when it was clear that his two companions weren't going to say anything.

"It started out as a way for us to learn defense spells while Umbridge was the Defense Professor at our school," Ron continued.

"Ah yes, Umbridge. Nasty piece of work, she was," Robards nodded. "And you were the leader, were you not, Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "The first time around. Then when I went on the run, Neville started it up again."

"I must say, in all of my years as an Auror, I have never seen students fighting with such skill as your group did during the Battle of Hogwarts," Robards said as he started circling them like a hawk. "And Williamson even remembers you three from the  
battle that took place within the ministry years before."

"Yes sir," Harry said, remembering the moment Sirius died. It still managed to haunt his dreams to this day.

"You're not proud of that moment?" Robards asked curiously, his eyebrow arched.

"No sir. It was a trap and we walked right into it. We had to be rescued and someone close to me died."

"I heard. The notorious Sirius Black," Robards said thoughtfully. "You could imagine my surprise when Williamson told me there were a hand full of under aged wizards battling highly skilled dark wizards within the ministry. I thought to myself that anyone _willingly_ doing  
that at such a young age surely had a death wish. Now I know for sure," he said as he looked at the three of them. "But that comes with the job, now doesn't it? No matter who you are or how talented you are, you can still get killed, just like the  
rest of us. Make no mistake, gathering those young witches and wizards to fight for you is an incredible feat … that could easily have cost them their lives. From now on, the only ones you will be rallying with you will be those within this room."

"Yes sir," Ron said, looking at his friends, wondering if he should mention that the other Auror's in training were also in Dumbledore's army.

"Great," Robards clapped his hands with a smile. "Now, before we begin, I want each of you to do five laps around the room," he said, earning him three groans of despair. "Make that ten," he said, an unsympathetic smile on his face.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," McGonagall said as she raised from the center of the High Table. "It is so very pleasing to see all of you here this year. With the defeat of Voldemort," she said and instantly heard gasps throughout the room, "the  
darkness that once surrounded the school has gone as well. I hope this will help each of you embrace this new world with opened arms, to make it safe for every witch and wizard, no matter their blood status."

Cheers erupted throughout the hall, even from the Slytherins with Draco's encouragement, even though he was clapping with a little less enthusiasm than the other houses.

"A few announcements before you can dig in. With some of our staff falling at the hands of Voldemort during his reign, there are a few new staff at the High Table."

Now that got Draco's attention. There were a few new people sitting at the long table that Draco didn't quite recognize. He had seen their faces before, during the battle of Hogwarts and the rebuild later on. But he never bothered to find out who they  
were.

"To our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Clearwater," she said as a blond witch Draco didn't recognize in the least stood up and gave a little wave.

Draco didn't care about this teacher. Even though he was taking the class, he had little interest in whoever took over for McGonagall. When the blonde witch returned to her seat, McGonagall continued.

"To our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Finch-Fletchley," McGonagall said as the wizard next to the new Transfiguration teacher stood up.

Now this wizard, Draco was sure he knew from somewhere. He vaguely remembered him with a yellow and black scarf around his neck. So Draco guessed he was a former Hufflepuff. It didn't really concern Draco since he never bothered to take Muggle Studies.

"Last but not least," McGonagall said as the wizard went back to his seat, "to our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Spinnet," she said as the next person stood, a dark skinned witch Draco remembered hanging around Potter and the Weasleys.

Now that he got a good look at her, and heard the name, Draco remembered her as being a Chaser on Potter's Quidditch team. Draco wasn't the least bit surprised that McGonagall would give one of the most sought after jobs to a Gryffindor. The new Headmistress  
was very biased when it came to her house.

"She will also be the new Head of House for Gryffindor, so let us hope that she lasts for more than one year," McGonagall said and was rewarded with several students, who knew of the curse on the subject, laughing. "And with that, let the feast begin."

The moment McGonagall said those words, everyone dug into the food before them. Draco ate slowly, idly wondering what his friends were doing at that very moment. They were most likely holed up at Zabini Manor since Blaise's mother already knew about them.  
With both of them coming from wealthy families, they had no need to find jobs. Zabini might go into the ministry for some random job while Pansy helped her father run his shop in Diagon Alley.

As his mind trailed further, Draco started wondering what Potter might be doing at that moment. He probably had his first Auror training. If it was anything like Draco suspected, Potter was most likely sore from the day's training. He probably had to  
go home and soak in hot water to sooth his aching muscles. Or maybe he was taking a hot shower, letting the trickles of water run down his lean body…

Draco had to shake his head at that image. Having seen Potter in that position, Draco new exactly how the Auror-in-training looked as beads of steaming water ran along the side of his body. He knew how the saviour felt, his tanned skin slicked with the  
water that went everywhere his fingers dared to go.

Draco groaned as the image persisted in his mind, causing several students to turn his way. He merely gave them a scathing look to get them to look away. But now the blonde was painfully hard. He tried to think of several unsexy things to get his body  
to calm down.

Pansy, naked on a bed… McGonagall, naked on a bed…

That did it.

Potter, naked on a bed… Shit… Hagrid, naked on a bed…

Draco almost spit up his food at that thought, causing others from his house to turn his way again, some of them in concern.

"Draco, are you okay?" Astoria Greengrass, a Prefect two years younger than Draco asked him. She was the younger sister of his old house mate, Daphne.

"I'm fine," Draco started. "You were with the Slytherins that returned to fight with Professor Slughorn, weren't you?"

"I did return with my sister. But I'm afraid I'm not much of a fighter," the girl shook her head, letting her ponytail whip back and forth. "But I heard _you_ were there in the middle of it. You must be very brave," she said with awe.

"Bravery is for Gryffindors," Draco said plainly, his mind drifting to a particular Gryffindor. "I'm a Slytherin. Whatever I did, I did to stay alive."

"Oh," she said, her eyes still bright with admiration for him, causing Draco to roll his eyes.

* * *

"That was absolutely agonizing," Ron said as he walked through the door, Kreacher quick to take his robes.

"I ache all over," Harry said, rubbing his shoulders after Kreacher took his robes as well. "I'm going to take a long shower and then sleep for a week," he said following Ron up the stairs.

"Wouldn't Master and his friend be wanting dinner before they went off to bed?" Kreacher asked from his spot at the foot of the stairs.

"What did you make?" Ron asked, forever thinking through his stomach.

"Kreacher made Shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes, steamed peas and pumpkin juice with truffle for dessert," the house-elf said, causing Ron to lick his lips.

"Keep it warm for me, will you," Ron said, his mouth watering at the thought of food. "I'll be down in an hour," he said before spotting Harry shaking his head in mirth.

"What? I might feel like the living dead, Harry. But if I don't get food in me soon, I'm going to implode."

This time Harry outright laughed before following his friend up the stairs.

* * *

"We're allowed to leave Hogwarts whenever we want, aren't we Granger?" Draco asked as he walked into the Head Boy/Girl common room.

The studious girl was busy planning out her schedule for the year, which included the Prefect meeting, when Draco walked into the room. Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"You know, you can call me Hermione. We're supposed to be uniting our houses. It'll happen quicker if we're on a first name basis," she said as she sat up in the couch.

" _Fine_ ," Draco sighed. "We're allowed to leave Hogwarts whenever we want, aren't we, _Hermione_?"

"Until school starts, yes," Hermione said easily. "But once classes start up, we're only allowed to leave when classes are over for the day."

"Great," the blonde said before heading for the Slytherin door.

"Are you planning on going out? Would you like some company?"

"Not for what I have planned," Draco smirked, thoughts of Potter with water running along his naked flesh swimming in his head.

The blonde was gone in a second, without a thought to say goodnight. Hermione sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower, his muscles still sensitive from his training with Robards. The man was brutal, and they didn't even get to do any magical training. Robards had wanted them to be physically fit before he started on anything magical. But  
the hot water beating against his skin helped and now he was feeling rejuvenated. He contemplated eating, as he pulled up his trunks, but he didn't feel particularly hungry.

As he ran his fingers through his still damp hair, Harry felt the tell-tale heat against his wrist. Looking down at his watch, he saw that Malfoy wanted to meet within the hour. As he was struck with an idea, Harry called out for Kreacher.

"Is Master ready for dinner? His friend is already downstairs," Kreacher said after appearing in his room.

"No, Kreacher. But could you do me a favour?" Harry asked the eager elf.

"Of course Master. Kreacher will do anything for Master Potter."

* * *

Draco sat on the couch in the living room, waiting. He ached for the moment when Potter knocked on the door. Thoughts of a naked and wet Potter kept invading his mind to the point that his cock pressed painfully within his trousers. He thought about discarding  
them, but wondered if it made him look a little desperate. If there was one thing Malfoys never showed, it was desperation.

However, when a half-naked Potter suddenly appeared before him, Draco was a little taken aback. His mouth watered at the sight of Potter's moisten skin and glistening hair. The former Gryffindor must have just gotten out of the shower.

Now that was a dangerous thought…

"Kreacher, you can go back now," Potter said to the little house-elf Draco just noticed was holding on to the saviour's hand. "But never tell my friends about this."

"Yes, Master," the house-elf, Kreacher said before disappearing.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Draco said as he walked over to Potter.

"You have no idea," the other teen smirked before his lips were quickly captured by the blonde's.

Draco pulled Potter close to him, his hand resting just below the saviour's waist, as his tongue lapped up the leftover drops of water trailing down his neck.

"You just had a shower?" Draco asked, ripping off his shirt quickly so he could continue attacking Potter's neck.

"After the day I had," Harry panted as he undid Malfoy's trousers. "I needed one," he said before moaning when Malfoy sucked on a particularly sensitive spot below his ear.

Pulling away from Harry suddenly, Malfoy kicked his trousers off before pulling the wet teen towards the bedroom. Once there, he pulled Harry to the bed.

"On your knees," the blonde said.

At the thought of what that meant, Harry licked his lips, a mischievous smile on his face. After getting down on his knees, Harry hooked his fingers around the band of Malfoy's boxers before pulling them down. Instantly, Malfoy's cock presented itself  
to him, already hard with pre cum dripping out.

"Suck," Draco said, his blood already pumping at the thought of that velvety tongue gliding along his shaft.

Without missing a beat, Harry wrapped his fingers around Malfoy's length and let the pulsating cock slip between his lips. He moaned as he tasted the Slytherin, causing the blonde to grip onto his hair. Malfoy then pushed Harry down on his member, letting  
the entire length push down his throat. Harry pulled back a little, letting his tongue swirl along the shaft, before going down again. He pumped the blonde's cock slowly, savouring it.

Before Draco came, he pulled his member out of Potter's mouth. At the sight of the green-eyes teen licking his lips, he had to calm down his nerves or he was going to cum much too soon. Draco then pulled Potter to his feet before pulling his boxers down.

"Get on the bed," Draco said, his voice gruff with want. "On your knees."

Smiling cheekily at the order, Harry climbed onto the bed, making sure that Malfoy had a perfect view of his rear. When he felt the bed dip and two firm hands grip at his backside, he knew what was going to come next.

Harry gasped out as he felt a slippery substance against his entrance before two long fingers were suddenly thrust into him. He panted, gripping onto the sheets as Malfoy prepared him, stretching him enough for what Harry really wanted inside him.

As Draco was stretching Potter, the blonde lubed up his cock. He had to be careful. He was so aroused that he feared he would come at any moment. When he heard Potter gasp out before moaning loudly, he knew he had hit the other teen's sweet spot.

"Malfoy, just fuck me already," Harry said, his body tingling, aching for the blonde to pound into him.

Without a word, Draco pulled out his fingers, causing Potter to gasp out at the loss. Then the blonde lined up his cock with his entrance before quickly thrusting forward. At the first thrust, both boys gasped out, having been waiting for that moment  
for far too long.

Then Draco began to move.

It was slow at first, letting Potter get used to the intrusion. But it wasn't long before Draco gripped onto Potter's waist and started picking up the pace. He had fantasized about this moment and couldn't seem to hold back any longer.

"Fuck," Harry moaned as his sweet spot was hit. He rested his head against one arm, while his free hand gripped onto his neglected member. "Malfoy. _Bloody hell_ that's good."

Draco closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensations as he let the feeling ofthrusting into Potter wash over him. His body heated up and he could feel beads of sweat forming along his brow. He was so close he could taste it. When he felt the sudden  
tightness around his cock, as Potter came, it pushed Draco over the edge and he came with a shout, spilling himself into the saviour.

Panting, they both fell onto the bed. Draco rolled off of Potter, letting his lax cock slip out of the raven-haired teen's tender entrance and turned to the other teen. Potter's head was turned away, his hands on either side of his head, as he breathed  
heavily. Draco swiped the sweat from his brow. Then the next thing he knew, he was drifting off, wondering if having sex with the savior of the wizarding world would ever get old.

* * *

End of Chapter: _No Sleepovers_


	6. No Feelings

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **No Feelings**

As beams of light cast across Draco's eyes, the blonde realized that he had dozed off. He kept his eyes closed against the light, wanting to bask in the pre-wakefulness he was in. He hadn't had such a good night's sleep in years, since Voldemort had invaded his life, and he wanted to stay in that mental calmness for a little while longer.

Draco trailed his hand along the body next to him, loving the way it felt against his slender fingers. He moved closer, trying to get more of the warmth radiating off of his sleeping partner when he suddenly realized…

No one was supposed to be in his bed with him.

Opening his eyes, Draco was caught off guard when he found the savior of the wizarding world lying next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair, a bad habit he had picked up, before rubbing the sleep from his face. Thinking back, Draco remembered meeting up with the Auror in training, since his mind had been active with thoughts of the other teen. He looked at his watch and realized that he was almost 7 in the morning. They must have fallen asleep, exhausted after their earlier activities.

Draco looked back at Potter and couldn't help but stare. Potter was basically in the same position he had been after their tousle, on his stomach with his hands on either side of his head, but now he was facing the blonde. Draco couldn't help but notice how relaxed Potter looked. His chest moved in and out as he breathed deeply through his slightly parted rosy lips. His features were devoid of the usual tightness he usually wore whenever the blonde was around him. Now he looked unguarded…

…peaceful.

Without thinking, Draco swept a stray strand out of Potter's face. He was rewarded with Potter sighing and moving into his touch. Draco froze then, wondering what he was doing. He was acting like a love-struck plebeian. He was above this, especially when it was towards the boy who had haunted his thoughts from the moment they met.

As Potter suddenly began to stir, inching closer to the blonde, Draco quickly closed his eyes, trying to feign sleep.

* * *

Stirring in his sleep, Harry mentally tried to find the warmth that had surrounded him moments before. Stretching out his arm, his hand came into contact with something firm. His fingers glided along it, reveling in the familiar warmth as he idly moved closer to it. The warmth surrounded him once again and Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt this at peace.

It had been a long time since he had had such a peaceful sleep. The weight that usually followed him was absent for once, and his sleep hadn't been plagued by the memory of those close to him dying around him. He was still sad for their loss, with some of them having a greater impact on his heart, but the thought of it didn't feel like he was being devoured by the despair that their deaths brought.

Slowly, Harry realized that the firmness his fingers were grazing along was someone's chest. His mind stirred. He didn't sleep with anyone in his bed. So whose chest did this belong to?

When he slowly opened his eyes, Harry's heart stopped in his chest at the sight of Draco Malfoy lying next to him. His face looked closed off, on edge, and Harry realized that his hand was still against the pale teen's chest.

He yanked his hand back, his mind reeling at the thought of cuddling against his former rival. Harry loathed to think what Malfoy would have said if he had caught them in such an intimate act. He shuddered at the thought.

Harry turned onto his back before slowly beginning to sit up, careful not to wake the blonde next to him. He needed to get out of there and fast. But first, Harry needed to find his clothes, as he realized that he was currently naked. When he remembered that he had come to Malfoy's flat in only his boxers, after having just showered, Harry swung his legs over the bed. His feet touched the bare floor, and he prayed that the mahogany floors didn't squeak.

Harry tiptoed around the bed before his found his discarded clothes at the end of the bed. Snatching them from the floor, Harry quickly put them on before glancing over his shoulder. He sighed in relief when he realized that the blonde was still sleeping.

"Kreacher," Harry called out as quietly as he could so as to keep the blonde in his slumbering state.

A second later, the elder house-elf appeared before him with a pop.

"Is Master needing Kreacher-" the house-elf managed to say before Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

Malfoy had begun to move.

"Quiet, Kreacher," Harry said before moving his hand away. "I need you to take me back to Grimmauld Place, directly to my bedroom."

"As Master wishes," Kreacher said, talking in a much quieter tone as he held out his hand.

Glancing at the still sleeping blonde, Harry had a sudden desire to crawl back into bed. He shook his head of the though, reassuring himself that he would soon be crawling into his own bed. With that thought in mind, Harry took a hold of the house-elf's hand before disappearing from the room.

* * *

"We've come baring gifts," Ron said after he and Harry walked into the Head Boy and Girl's common room to find Hermione sitting by the fire, piles of books cluttering the table before her. "Us," he said with a contagious grin on his face.

The studious girl rolled her eyes as they walked up to her, though a smile threatened to break out on her face. School had been in session for a few weeks now. It was now the last weekend of the month, and Ron, in his infinite wisdom, suggested that they visit her.

Ron had reasoned that getting a little bit of time away from school would help Hermione from overworking herself, as she tended to do when left to her own devices. Harry wondered, though, if this wasn't just an excuse for the red-head to see his girlfriend. After all, this was the longest they had been separated from each other, apart from the time Ron had been affected by Slytherin's locket.

"We've come to rescue you," Harry smiled as he lounged on the couch next to her.

"Could we do this another time?" Hermione asked, looking between the two of them. "I have a lot of homework to get through."

"No," Ron said resolutely, closing the book that Hermione had been looking through before they had come in. "Knowing you, this doesn't need to be handed in for weeks yet. We're here to rescue you from yourself," he said as he took her hand. "Don't worry, you'll only be gone for a few hours," he promised when he saw that she was about to protest. "And when you come back, you'll be refreshed and ready to take on … whatever it is you're doing."

"You might as well give in, 'Mione," Harry said when he saw her about to resist. "Ron's been pestering me for weeks now. You're lucky he waited this long."

"Fine," Hermione said, feigning annoyance at being interrupted.

Truth be told though, Hermione had missed the two of them. After all, they had been through a lot together since they were eleven years old. Not having at least one of them close by was making the normally bookish girl very lonely.

"Let me just tell Draco that I'm leaving," she insisted. "He's being his usual antagonistic self, but I don't want something to happen while I'm away and him to come looking for me when I'm not here."

"Nope," Ron said, holding onto Hermione's arm as she tried to leave. "I'm saving you from him as well. Harry can tell him for you."

"Me?" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah," Ron smiled as he led Hermione towards the portrait hole. "Just tell the git that we're stealing Hermione for a few hours. If he complains, it won't matter because she'll be gone by then."

"Just knock on the Slytherin door. He's usually in his room at this time," Hermione quickly said before she was pulled through the entrance.

The moment the portrait hole closed, Harry groaned. This was one of the reasons Harry hadn't wanted to come back to Hogwarts. The last time Harry had seen Malfoy, the former Gryffindor was sneaking out of the blonde's flat. With the whole situation of waking up next to him, Harry wanted to put a hold on his interactions with the Slytherin. He had even taken off his watch so he wouldn't even know when the blonde wanted to meet up.

Harry tried to brace himself as he walked up to the Slytherin door. He didn't know why, but that morning had had a greater impact on him than he liked to admit. The feeling of having someone next to him as he woke up stirred something within Harry that he didn't even know was there. But Harry would be damned if he let that feeling be associated with Malfoy, the very person who had been the bane of his existence since he met him in Madam Malkin's shop.

Raising his hand to the door, balling it into a fist as it began to shake slightly, Harry lightly knocked on the door. He hoped that the blonde wouldn't hear it. He could tell his friends that Malfoy never answered the door. As he wondered why he just didn't do that in the first place, the Slytherin door suddenly opened and the last person Harry wanted to see stood before him.

Before Harry could say anything, he was pulled into the room and pushed up against the wall as Malfoy shut the door. Then the blonde grabbed his arm and lifted it up. Harry was confused at first until the blonde finally spoke.

"I guess this is why you haven't been responding to my calls," Draco said, letting his fingers graze where Harry's watch should have been.

"I lost it," Harry said a little _too_ quickly, his heart pounding strangely, before wondering why he felt the need to lie to the blonde.

The lie, apparently, had been in vain as the blonde merely narrowed his eyes at him. The next thing Harry knew, Malfoy's face relaxed and he let go of Harry's wrist before leaning in.

"Well then… In that case," the blonde whispered, slinking a hand underneath his shirt. "Since you're here…" he said before placing light kisses along Harry's neck.

"Malfoy," Harry breathed out, trying not to relish in the way the blonde trailed his tongue along his neck. "I'm not here for that," he said as he placed his hands on Malfoy's chest, unwilling to enjoy the feeling of his fingers pressed up against the blonde's chest.

"Yet you're enjoying it nonetheless," Draco said before he captured Harry's lips.

Harry tried to resist the Slytherin. He tried to resist the chill that ran along his skin at the feel of the blonde's lips against his after so long. He tried to resist the way his body hummed as the blonde's tongue pushed its way passed his lips to deepen the kiss. He tried to resist the urge to give in to the way the Slytherin slinked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He tried to resist the way his body unwittingly pressed up against the blonde's, wanting more contact.

But his resolve quickly crumbled and before long, Harry found himself giving into the embrace as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. His body had _ached_ for this touch. It had _craved_ the feeling of this body against his own. He didn't know why he had been so afraid of continuing their little affair. So what if he had one intimate moment with the blonde. It wasn't as if he was in love with the Slytherin.

As Draco moved his hand lower and started unbuckling Harry's pants, the ex-Gryffindor grabbed his wrist.

"No, wait," Harry panted, slowly remembering why he had come to Malfoy in the first place. "We can't do this," he said and was met with grey eyes staring down at him with such intensity that it nearly took his breath away. "I only came to tell you… Ron and I are taking Hermione out for the day," he said as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "They're expecting me."

For a while, the blonde merely stared at him, and Harry wondered briefly if the Slytherin was going to let him leave. Then slowly, achingly slowly, Malfoy rolled off of him. Harry idly wondered when they had made it to the bed. But he took the opportunity to jump from it anyway.

With a speed he never knew he had, Harry reached for the door and grabbed at the handle. He froze when the door refused to open. A moment later, a hand at his waist had him nearly jumping out of his skin.

"The door only opens for the Head Boy," Draco whispered against Harry neck.

"Then open it," Harry said, his skin tingling as the blonde pressed up against him from behind. "I told you that Ron and Hermione are expecting me."

Draco trailed his fingers along Harry's arm before resting it on the same hand that still held onto the doorknob.

"Promise that you'll meet me at my flat tonight," he said before placing a kiss on Harry's neck.

"I promise," Harry said, resisting the urge to give into the blonde right then and there.

"At midnight," he said, placing another kiss higher on Harry's neck, "after you've had your fun with your friends."

"Okay," Harry moaned as Malfoy kissed him again.

"And I would find that watch of yours if I were you. I don't plan on stopping this any time soon," Draco whispered against his ear.

Harry merely nodded, unable to find any words as his hand was moved from the doorknob so that Malfoy could open it. Harry had to use every fiber of his being to force himself to walk out of Malfoy's embrace and through the door. But when he did, Harry shuddered when the door was shut behind him.

* * *

As Draco shut the door, he shuddered. Letting Harry go had been the most painful thing he had done in his life. He had wanted to hold onto the other boy, to keep him in the room with him forever.

After pretending to be asleep the morning they were last together, Draco had sat up in his bed the moment Harry had left. An ache arose in his chest at being left. The feeling irked him and he went back to Hogwarts in a horrid mood. He had skulked around the castle, unable to pinpoint why he was so miserable.

There had been plenty of times when, after having sex, Draco would merely leave. Most of the time, it was without even a backwards glance at the teen he had just finished defiling. Sometimes, Harry would be the one to leave, and Draco had never felt anything.

But now…

Now it was almost like he _missed_ the other teen. He hated to admit it, but even though it had been a short moment, Draco was missing the way Harry had felt next to him. It wasn't the sex part that he missed, though he was craving Harry's flesh. But Draco also missed the look on Harry's face as he slept next to him, the calmness … the unguardedness that softened his features. These feelings confused Draco since he never remembered missing anyone like this before, not even his friends when he was stuck in Malfoy Manor with Voldemort.

But it wasn't until Hermione commented that Draco looked like he was pining that a horrible thought entered his mind. He had denied it of course, scoffing at Hermione and snapping at her for not knowing anything about him to make such an assumption. But even as he denied it aloud, a small part in the back of his mind seemed to latch onto the idea.

He grabbed at his hair in frustration, nearly pulling it out at the thought. He wondered who he had angered in his past life to make him so miserable in this one. Of all the people he could fall for, it had to be Harry Potter, the saviour of the bloody wizarding world.

Draco had been desperate then, trying to prove to himself that Hermione was wrong. He wasn't in love, especially not with Harry Potter. He had set a time to meet with the other teen, wanting to prove that what the two of them had was merely physical and the ache he was currently feeling was brought on by something else…

… _anything_ else.

When Harry never responded to him, Draco had been irritated. He had tried to reason that Auror training was what had kept him from coming. But the absence of the other teen was making the ache inside Draco grow. He waited until the weekend to contact Harry again. Surely by that time, he would be available to come. However, when Harry didn't respond that time either, the blonde went from being irritated to being angry. _Nobody_ ignored Draco Malfoy.

…especially not Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, not knowing where Harry was had put Draco in a bit of a disadvantage. It wasn't like he could simply wait in the Great Hall for the teen to reveal himself. That was why, when he had seen Harry suddenly standing at his door, Draco had planned on keeping the other boy with him. It wasn't until he saw the pleading look in Harry's bright green eyes that Draco finally admitted it to himself.

He had fallen for Harry Potter.

"I am truly and utterly fucked," Draco said as he rested against the door.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Head common room when Hermione finally showed herself. She had been gone until well into the night, even missing dinner. She looked refreshed as she greeting him, smiling before gathering up her books to finish studying in her room. Draco didn't really care about what she did. But with her at Hogwarts, it meant that Harry was free to be with him.

After telling the Head Girl that he would be leaving the grounds and won't be coming back until the next morning, Draco left Hogwarts before Apparating to his flat. After getting there, Draco started getting ready for Harry's arrival. He got the house-elf his mother had giving him to clean up his flat before he went to take a shower. He tried to shake the anxious feeling he was getting, but Draco couldn't help it. Touching and kissing Harry after so long had left Draco aching for the saviour more than ever.

When he stepped out of the shower, Draco looked to see the time. When he realized that it was still hours before midnight, he dried his damp hair before putting on a pair of black silk boxers. Then he went into the living room where he lounged on the couch by the fire, trying to quell the twinge in his stomach.

But when he witnessed Harry suddenly appear before him, the house-elf Kreacher holding his hand, his skin began to tingle. As Harry dismissed the elf, Draco took in the sight of the Auror in training. Once again, Harry arrived in only his boxers. Draco walked up to him then, trying not to seem too eager.

"Hi," Harry said with slight smile as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist.

Draco could suddenly smell alcohol on his breath and looked the saviour in the eye.

"Are you drunk?" Draco asked, noticing the unusually glassy look in Harry's eyes.

"Maybe," Harry smiled, before biting his lips with a giggle.

When Harry leaned in to the blonde, Draco pulled back, his arm dropping from around Harry's waist.

"Go home," the blonde said, a little annoyed as he moved away.

Make no mistake, Draco wanted Harry. Even now, as the smile from Harry's face turned into a little pout, all Draco wanted to do was kiss his lips, caress his body and make love to him for the rest of the night. But for some reason, Draco felt unsettled. The thought of taking Harry while he was this intoxicated didn't sit well with the blonde.

"What? Why? Don't you want me?" Harry asked, his words lightly slurred as he grabbed onto Draco's arm.

"Very much so," Draco said with a slight groan, the sight of Harry slowly undoing his resolve. "But I'd rather you be able to remember in the morning what I do to you tonight."

"But I want you," Harry said, racking his fingers through Draco's hair as he pressed their bodies together. "I need you," he said before placing a kiss on the blonde's neck.

Harry's words sent chills down Draco's spin. His body tingled where their skin touched. He was slowly becoming undone. But Draco forced himself to pull away. No matter how much he wanted Harry, a part of the blonde felt like he would be taking advantage of the other teen in this state.

"Fine," Harry said, his pout turning into an irritated frown. "I'll just go back to that Muggle bar then. There were a few guys there who wanted me just as I am."

"I'm sure they did," Draco sneered, suddenly irritated.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out and in an instant, the little house-elf appeared before him.

Incensed at the thought of Harry being with someone other than him, Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm, gaining his attention. Then without a word, the blonde captured his lips. It was rough at first, the kiss bruising as he poured all of his frustration into it. When Draco slipped his tongue passed Harry's lips, they both moaned.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling them closer together as the blonde let his hands rest at Harry's waist. They both fought for dominance, neither one wanting to be the one to give in. When they finally broke apart, they were panting heavily.

"Bedroom," Draco said as he watched Harry bit his kiss swollen lips. "Now," he said, his revolve crumbling as his need to be inside the other boy grew.

Harry merely nodded his head before letting himself be pulled into the bedroom. Both of them forgot about the house-elf standing in the living room.

* * *

End of Chapter: _No Feelings_


	7. Do Not Surrender

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.

WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Do Not Surrender**

When Draco woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find himself pressed up against a peacefully sleeping Harry Potter. It had been his plan for them to end up that way, the memory of their last time together being his motivation. He looked at  
/Harry and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

The blonde wasn't usually a morning person. However that morning, he couldn't help but bask in awe at the boy wrapped up in his arms. Harry looked utterly relaxed, with his head resting against the blonde's chest and an arm draped over his stomach. The  
/way the light hit Harry's hair made it looked like the saviour had a halo around his head. Draco ran his fingers through the raven locks, relishing in the feel of the silky strands of hair gliding through his fingers.

Harry's lashes fluttered as he dreamed, and Draco wondered if the saviour dreamt of him. If he were honest with himself, as Draco was starting to be, he hoped that Harry _was_ dreaming of him, of them being together. Draco knew then, that if he hadn't  
/been smitten with the boy in his arms before, he certainly was now.

However, Draco needed to figure out what to do now. He wondered if perhaps Harry felt the same way. Draco had an inkling, as the other boy had clung to him the night before, that maybe Harry felt more for the blonde than he was letting on.

But therein lies the problem.

Harry Potter was notoriously stubborn, spending an entire year following Draco around on the mere _suspicion_ that he was up to something. The fact that Draco was, at the time, trying to kill Dumbledore makes no difference. Once Harry had made up  
/his mind about something, not a lot could dissuade him.

Not even his friends.

But that didn't mean Draco wouldn't try. He had an in already. Being roped into getting along with the current Head Girl, who just so happened to be one of Harry's best friends, suddenly didn't seem as irritating to the blonde as it used to. Draco no  
/longer had a problem with getting in the studious girl's good graces if it meant that he could be nearer to the raven-haired boy. He couldn't make it obvious, though.

Harry had been insistent that what they had was only physical. He had already outright refused Draco at the thought of the blonde wanting a relationship. At the time, Draco hadn't wanted that either. All he had wanted then was Harry's body.

But things have changed.

Now he wanted to be able to see the green of his eyes as Harry woke up from his slumber. He wanted to hear Harry's laughter, and be included in that moment, to see the merriment in his eyes. He wanted Harry to smile at him, a loving smile, not a predatory  
/one that was only interested in sex.

As Harry began to stir in his sleep, Draco quickly made up his mind on his next move and eased himself out of the former Gryffindor's embrace.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to light shining into his eyes. He squinted them opened, wondering why Kreacher hadn't closed the blinds like he usually did. As he took in his surrounding, Harry came to a realization.

He wasn't at Grimmauld Place.

Sitting up in the bed he was currently in, Harry realized that he was at Malfoy's flat. As he rubbed the sleep from his face, he started to remember. He was supposed to have met up with the blonde at midnight. Apparently, from his location and lack of  
/clothes, he had. But Harry couldn't remember much about their activities. He had been very drunk that night.

After meeting up with Ron and Hermione. The three of them had gone to a theme park nearby. After spending a year on the run and then everything it led up to, Ron had been adamant that they spend at least a day not worrying about anything. He had been  
/very wise. It had been fun going on the rides. Watching Ron experience a rollercoaster for the first time had been particularly entertaining.

They had stayed until the park had closed and then went to a restaurant afterwards for dinner. When night had long since fallen, they found themselves lounging in a pub. After a while there, Hermione finally convince Ron to call it a day. Harry had opted  
/to stay though, as his nerves were suddenly getting the better of him.

Remembering that he was supposed to be meeting up with Malfoy, Harry felt suddenly anxious. He didn't know where this anxiety was coming from, but he knew of a way to cure it. Harry started going through bottles of alcohol, some of which were paid for  
/by very good-looking men. By the time his nerves were finally manageable, Harry was spectacularly sloshed. That was when the rest of his night had become a little blurry.

He had a vague memory of wanting Malfoy, of needing the blonde to devour him. He remembered kisses and caresses that left his body wanting more. Even now, as he got up from the bed and absently put on his boxers, Harry could feel Malfoy's touch all over  
/him.

Harry shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. What he and Malfoy had wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be rough, detached, a way to take his mind off of the things that haunted him. He couldn't let himself  
/be pulled into anything deeper. He didn't _want_ anything deeper.

Looking at his wrist, Harry unclasped the watch and stared at it. Now was not the time to get distracted. There were still Death Eaters on the loose and his Auror training was just starting to get really intense. He needed to stay focused. He needed to  
/end things with Malfoy before it got complicated.

Harry was starting to get a headache. Making up his mind, he tossed the watch on the bed before calling for Kreacher.

"Kreacher is here Master," the house-elf said as he appeared next to Harry. "Is Master wanting to go home now?"

"Yes, Kreacher. I really need to get out of here," Harry said as he reached out his hand to the elf.

"As you wish Master," Kreacher said before taking Harry's hand.

"Wait!" Harry suddenly said, snatching his hand out of Kreacher's before the elf could take them away. Not knowing why he was doing it, but feeling a deep need to, Harry reached over to pick up the discarded watch. "Okay," he said as he held Kreacher's  
/hand once again, disappearing a second later.

Not a second after he appeared in his room, there was a knock on his door.

" _Harry, are you up_?" Harry heard the sound of Ron's voice say.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm up," Harry said, watching Kreacher bow before disappearing from the room.

" _Remember. We need to be at the Burrow by noon_ ," Ron said through the door.

"Of course," Harry said, running his fingers through his hair for a second time that morning. "I'll be right down."

" _Okay_ ," the red-head said before Harry heard footsteps leading down the stairs, probably heading towards the kitchen.

Harry rubbed his face as his headache persisted. He had forgotten about his weekly visit to the Burrow. It was a tradition the Weasleys started after Ginny attended Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had found that the Burrow seemed a bit empty without at least one  
/of her children running about her house.

So she had guilted Bill into visiting at least on the weekend, though Charlie couldn't since he was in another country. When Percy had graduated, he had joined in for a while, until his estrangement from the family. By the time Fred and George had left  
/Hogwarts, there was always at least one of her children at home.

Now that the war was finally over and everything had settled down, Molly had insisted on gathering her boys together at the Burrow every Sunday, which included extended family like Fleur and Harry.

* * *

Apparating with Ron as they arrived at the Burrow, Harry was quickly engulfed in the arms of Molly Weasley.

"It's so go to see you, Harry dear," the matriarch smiled as she hugged Harry.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked indignantly.

"It's never good to see you, Ronniekins," George called out as several pairs of footsteps approached them.

As he hugged his mother, Ron flipped off his brother, causing George to grab his chest as if being hit.

"So, where's Mrs. Ronniekins?" George asked with a mischievous grin.

"Could you _please_ stop calling her that," Ron said with pleading eyes.

"Why, is she having cold feet already?"

Groaning at his older brother's antics, Ron followed his mother and Harry into the Burrow.

"Will Hermione being coming today?" Molly asked as they walked inside.

"She's at Hogwarts, Mum," Ron tried to reason since this was a question his mother had asked every time they got together. "You know how much education means to her."

"Well she's not that interested in it today," George said when he suddenly poked his head inside. "And you'll never guess who she brought as company," he added before disappearing again.

Curious, Harry turned to the window only to have his heart stop at the sight that greeted him. Walking next to Hermione, towards the Burrow, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Seriously, this was the last thing Harry expected. Harry knew Hermione was trying  
/to mend fences between Slytherin and basically the entire school. But bringing him here was surely going a little bit too far.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ron asked as Hermione and the blonde walked through the door.

"Well it's good to see you too, Weasel," Draco smirked.

"Why don't you go infest someone else's home, Ferret?" Ron sneered.

"Ron! Manners!" Molly chastised before walking up to Hermione and their new guest. "I'm so glad you could make it dear," she said before hugging the two of them in turn.

Turning to his mother, Ron's mouth hung open in surprise. The next second, it snapped shut as his eyes narrowed.

"You _knew_ he was coming, didn't you?" Ron asked, feeling betrayed.

"Oh course I knew," Molly scoffed, as if her son was being foolish. "How else was he supposed to get through the wards? Now, while our guest is here, you will treat him with the curtesy and respect I expect from all of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mum," Ron said, pouting.

"And Draco," Molly said with she turned to the blonde, who had been enjoying the sight of his rival getting told off by his mother. "You are a guest in my home. So you will treat everyone here with curtesy and respect as well. I will not tolerate childish  
/bickering from either of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," the Slytherin said, taken aback by the passion in the woman's eyes.

"It's Molly, dear," she said, suddenly smiling. "Now why don't you go and wash up. Harry can show you where the washroom is. Ron, you'll be with me in the kitchen. Hermione, can you help Arthur outside. He insists on doing everything the Muggle way, but  
/can't figure out how to start the grill. George is trying to help him but it's not working out very well."

"Of course," Hermione smiled before going outside to find the patriarch of the family.

As a sullen Ron followed his mother into the kitchen, Harry turned and started walking through the living room, not even bothering to look and see if Malfoy was following him. When he reached the washroom, Harry opened the door before turning around to  
/face the blonde behind him.

"This is it?" Draco asked, peeking inside with a slight frown.

"Were you expecting some sort of spa?"

"Actually," the blonde said with an arched brow.

Draco was suddenly taken aback when he was suddenly pushed into the washroom, only for it to be closed behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his eyes intense.

"Washing up as Molly suggested."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Harry waved his answer away. "What are you doing at the Burrow?"

"Well I was getting kind of tired of your friend pestering me to go," Draco said as he rested his shoulder against the door.

"Hermione asked you?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Since we started this little truce of ours. I've been ignoring her until now."

"Why, what changed?" Harry asked, though his heart started pounding rapidly with thoughts of what the answer would be.

"It seems that I have something of yours," the blonde said before reaching into his trousers. When he pulled his fingers out, a pair of green boxers peeked through. "I believe these are yours."

"How did you…" Harry started at the sight of his boxers.

"It seems that, as I was getting dressed after our little tryst, I grabbed yours by mistake."

"But why are you wearing them?"

"Why not?" Draco asked simply. "Since I knew you would be here, I figured we could do a little exchange…" he smiled cheekily before hooking his fingers in Harry's trousers and pulling the other teen closer to him, "…the fun way," he said as he placed  
/a light kiss on Harry's neck.

"Not here," Harry gasped, though he didn't pull away.

Harry never realized it until yesterday, but refusing Malfoy's advances were harder than he expected. He had never known that, of course, since he had never wanted to resist the blonde's touch. But now, as his mind said ' _get away_ ' his body said  
/' _move closer_ '. As Draco's kisses moved up from his neck to his lips, Harry knew that his body was slowly winning.

Finally deciding to just give in, Harry parted his lips, letting Draco's tongue slip past. He moaned at the taste of the blonde, idly wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as their tongues caressed. He vaguely knew that he should put a stop to this,  
/pull away from the blonde before they got caught. But Harry found that he was unable to resist the blonde and, in that moment, he didn't want to.

"I think that should be enough for now," Draco panted when he slowly pulled away, his lips still inches from Harry's. "We wouldn't want your family to come looking for us."

Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco's arms unwrapped from around his waist. Then he was out of the washroom before Harry could fully pull himself together. When he finally did, Harry covered his face in shame. He didn't know what was happening  
/to him, but this need he was having for the blonde was something new. It was different from anything he had felt before, and frankly, it scared him.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley's got the grill going," Hermione said when she entered the kitchen where Molly and Ron were seasoning slabs of meat.

"Thank you, dear," Molly said before levitating the meat onto a try before carrying them outside.

When she was gone and the door closed, Ron turned to Hermione, an intense look in his eye. For her credit, Hermione merely stared back, daring him to speak first.

"I'm surprised Malfoy is here," Ron started, choosing his words carefully. "Being Head Boy and Girl, I thought at least one of you needed to stay at the school in case something happened."

"I got special consideration from Headmistress McGonagall," Hermione smiled innocently, knowing this was not what Ron really wanted to say. "She let us appoint deputy heads in case either of us were off school property. At the moment, Draco's deputy and  
/my deputy likely have everything under control."

"Ginny's your deputy, isn't she," Ron guessed. "Did everyone know about this but me?"

"Actually, Ginny doesn't know, if it makes you feel any better. After her reaction to him wanting to help rebuild the school, I thought it wise not to mention that he was going to be spending time at her house. Harry also didn't know about this."

"Why would you keep something like this from us?"

"I didn't want anyone trying to change my mind. If Draco's going to change his perceptions about the wizarding world, and convince others to change theirs, then he needs to see how Muggle-borns and the so-called blood traitors live. I can't do this alone,  
/though. Do you know how long I've been asking Draco to come to one of these gatherings?"

"Longer than you should have."

"Give him a break, Ron," Hermione said, coming up to him before placing her hand on his arm. "He wasn't raised to have compassion for others like you were," she said as she looked deep into his eyes. "Can't you just show a bit of that compassion for him?"

Looking into Hermione's eyes, Ron found himself unable to resist her request. " _Fine_ ," he sighed in defeat. "But if he tries anything, I will curse his bullocks off," he added at the triumphant look in Hermione's eyes.

"Well you can't since I asked your mother to cast an anti-violence spell on the Burrow. But thank you for agreeing to this anyway. It means a lot to me," she smiled before pecking him on the lips.

Smiling at the kiss, Ron couldn't believe he had agreed to this. The last thing he needed was to have his worst enemy at his house. But if it made Hermione this happy, he supposed he should give it a try.

" _Well doesn't she have you truly and utterly whipped_ ," a familiar drawl said from the doorway. When the pair of them pulled apart, they weren't surprised to find Draco smirking at them.

" _Shut it, Malfoy_ ," another voice said, with Harry appearing a second later.

"Enough! Both of you," Hermione said when Harry and Draco started glaring at each other. "We need to start burying the hatchet once and for all. For starters, as long as we are under this roof, there will be no surnames. Either we are on a first namebasis  
or we don't say anything at all."

"Fine," Draco said, taking advantage of the situation as he raised his hand. "How about burying that hatchet, _Harry_?"

Harry started at the sound of his name escaping between the blonde's lips. He couldn't describe the feeling in the pit of his stomach at the way the Slytherin said his name. He was shocked when he realized that he wanted to shake the blonde's hand. But  
hewould never do such a thing for fear that he would do something else, something he would later regret doing in front of his friends. Instead, all he could do was stare at the blonde's outstretched hand before simply turning away and leaving  
without aword.

"Baby steps," the blonde said sarcastically when Harry was out of sight.

"Oh bother," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Even though he was expecting that response from the other boy, Draco still felt the sharp pain of rejection nonetheless. Being able to say Harry's name aloud had sent delightful chills down his spin. As he stood in the kitchen, the blonde wondered whatHarry  
saying his own name would sound like, how it would sound when said playfully or during the throes of passion.

Draco found himself wanting that.

But there were so many things as of late he was realizing that he wanted. It all started on that random morning weeks ago. He had gone from just wanting Harry's body … to wanting to be able to wake up next to the other boy every morning … to wanting tobe  
able to say each other's names without disdain or malice. He was determined to have that, all of that, someday soon. After all, Draco was a Malfoy, and he was raised to believe that no Malfoy was to be denied.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Do Not Surrender_


	8. Born to Break the Rules

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Born to Break the Rules**

Weekends were now Draco's favorite days of the week, and it wasn't just because there were no classes on weekends. Though that was a pleasant bonus. But the real reason weekends were his favorite time of the week was that, during those two days, he would be surrounded by the boy who occupied his mind during the rest of the week.

On Saturdays, Draco and Harry would meet up at the blonde's flat, where they would do delightful things to each other. Then on Sunday, Draco would go with Hermione to the Burrow, where Harry was sure to be. That day was his absolute favorite.

While at the Burrow, Draco could see Harry when he was most at peace. He laughed with the Weasley's, played tricks with them, and generally looked at peace when around the swarm of redheads.

It surprised Draco to note, that looking at Harry gave him a sense of peace as well. Draco had caught himself several times during those days, smiling as he watched Harry. It wasn't a smirk or a leer, but an actual smile. It would sneak up on him when he least expected it. But seeing Harry smiling was starting to have that effect on him. Whenever Draco realized, he would check to make sure that no one had caught him, thankful when everyone basically ignored his very presence.

There were other moments, though Draco hated to admit it, when he also caught himself frowning. It wasn't a sneer or even his usual look of contempt. This look was brought on by feelings he was used to having by now.

 _Regret_.

 _Envy_.

If only Draco had been nicer when he had first met the raven-haired boy, maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe they would have been friends. Maybe Harry would have been put in Slytherin with him. Maybe if things had been different, Draco wouldn't be having so much trouble getting through to Harry. Of course, Draco hadn't really been trying. But if the boy _you_ were infatuated with didn't even want to call you by your first name, you would be hesitant to push things along as well.

By the time December rolled around, Draco had had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. It was killing him inside to be with Harry without being his. That was why, during the last weekend before school let out for Christmas Holiday, Draco was determined to make his move.

* * *

"Well that had been different," Harry said as he ran his fingers through his damp hair, his breathing ragged.

After the blonde had contacted him that morning, Harry hadn't put much thought into what he was going to wear. He knew that he wouldn't be needing much. After all, they were only doing one thing. When he had seen a pair of familiar black boxers, Harry quickly grabbed for it.

A certain thrill had passed through him as he slipped into the silky briefs. It was obvious that they were not his. They were not his style. But they had occupied his top drawer for over a month. He had momentarily wondered why he had kept them for so long, when his own had been returned to him so promptly.

If he had been _honest_ with himself, Harry would have said that he liked the thought of having something of the blonde's near him. If he _had_ been honest with himself, Harry would have said that he liked searching through his top drawer, just so he could brush his fingers against the silky material and absently smile at the thought of who it belonged to.

Unfortunately, Harry had _not_ been honest with himself. At least, not when it came to a certain blonde. Instead, he merely slipped into the silky piece of clothing before getting Kreacher to transport him to the blonde's flat. When he had gotten there, he was quite surprised by what he saw.

When Harry had first arrived, the blonde had been fully clothed. Harry had found it slightly odd since he'd recently been arriving to find the blonde similarly dressed to him. But today, the Slytherin was still dressed in his Hogwarts attire.

Harry had jokingly questioned whether the blonde was overdressed, or if _he_ was underdressed. The blonde responded by pulling Harry closer before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Whatever transpired next gave Harry some of his most intense orgasms to date.

Their first time had been on the couch in the living room. The blonde had quickly abandoned his clothes. His hands had felt hot against Harry's skin, his kisses leaving marks all over Harry's body. The second time, they had _almost_ made it into the bedroom. But the hallway had been as far as they had gotten before Malfoy pinned Harry to the wall. Third time had been the charm for them. The blonde had even managed to get them under the covers before continuing to show Harry his expertise in the bedroom.

"Sorry," Draco said as he appeared from underneath the covers, looking sheepish from his spot on top of the other boy.

"Besides the fact that I didn't even know you could _feel_ sorry, what could you _possibly_ be sorry for?" Harry asked as the blonde rolled off of him. "That was amazing."

"It wasn't supposed to even happen," the blonde said, purposely looking at anything but the other boy. "I thought being dressed would make it easier for me to resist you, but seeing you in my boxers had an _unexpected_ reaction in me. You should wear black more often by the way."

"Thanks, for the suggestion. I'll keep that in mind," Harry said as he made to get up.

"Wait," Draco said, suddenly grabbing Harry's arm. "I need to tell you something."

"What? Are you dying?" Harry asked mockingly as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"No," Draco shook his head as he fully sat up. "But admittedly, telling you that would be easier."

"Well just get it off your chest so I can go. I'm sticky and need to take a shower."

"I want us to be a couple," Draco blurted out before images of Harry, washing cum off of his soiled body, popped into his head. But at the shocked look on Harry's face, Draco thought that maybe he should have shown a little bit more restraint.

"You can't be serious," Harry said, suspicious as he sat up fully.

"I am," the blonde said, knowing that there was no turning back.

"But we agreed," Harry started, staring at the blonde. "I _told_ you-"

"I know what you told me then. Listen to what I'm telling you now. I'm starting to feel things for you that have begun to conflict with our current arrangement. And I know you're starting to feel the same way."

"I'm not," Harry quickly denied, his heart beginning to suddenly pound rapidly in his chest.

"I think you are. Why else would you keep taking off that watch after you think I've gone, only to put it back on before you leave?"

"You've been _watching_ me?" Harry asked, feeling exposed, and not because he was currently naked under the covers.

"Yes," the blonde said simply. "I had to make sure that what I was feeling was mutual. Now that I believe it is, I want you to spend the weekend with me so you can believe it too."

"What," Harry scoffed.

"The sooner the better. The first weekend of Christmas vacation would be best. It'll just be the two of us, doing more than just having sex. If you like it, then I want us to start something more. If, by the end of it, you aren't convinced that we should be together, then we'll end it."

"What? End it? What about just going back to the way things were, before _feelings_ got involved."

"Because frankly, I don't think I could take it. The feelings I've been having for you are not going away. Having only one part of you has already begun to drive me crazy."

"So you're willing to just stop completely?"

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to."

"And what if I said no?" Harry asked, getting worried, though he didn't know why.

"I can't go back, Harry. If you don't want to do this, then I'll have to accept that. But I can't go back."

"So this is basically an ultimatum. Either I do this or it's over."

"I don't want to think of it that way."

"But that's exactly the way it is," Harry fumed before getting up from the bed, feeling pushed into a corner.

"Is being with me really so hard for you to imagine?" Draco asked as he followed Harry off the bed.

" _Yes_ ," Harry laughed humorlessly as he turned to the blonde. "Or do you not remember the first _seven_ years that we knew each other, or the moments where we almost killed each other. Face it, Malfoy. We're toxic to each other."

"I'd like to think of it as passionate," Draco said, reaching out to the other boy, who quickly moved away from his touch.

"You're right. Because fighting and fucking are the only things that we're good at doing."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Draco managed to get close enough to wrap his arms around Harry's waist then, pulling him closer. When Harry refused to look the blonde in the eye, it only served to strengthen his resolve.

"I do want you, Harry, but I want more than just your body. I want to _hold_ you after making love to you," he said as he ran his fingers through Harry's soft hair. "I want to fall asleep and wake up with you by my side. I want to see you smile and have it directed at me. I want to hear you laugh and be a part of that moment. I want _us_ to be together, like my friends are, like _your_ friends are."

Harry was silent as the blonde spoke. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have what his friends had. But he didn't know if he could have that with the blonde.

"Listen, no matter what you say now, this is the end of what we've been doing," Draco said, making a last ditch effort to get through to the other boy and was rewarded when Harry finally looked up at him with his bright green eyes. "If you spend the weekend with me and like it, then we can start something new. If you don't like it, then at least you won't have to worry about your friends finding out about us anymore."

"And if I _do_ like it, then I'll have to worry about them finding out _all_ the time," Harry frowned, feeling trapped.

"Let's just take this one step at a time," Draco said, caressing Harry's cheek. "Spend one weekend with me, see where it takes us."

* * *

"You know, you can still change your mind and come with us," Ron said as clothes flew throughout his room before folding neatly in his suitcase.

"And feel like a fifth wheel instead of only a third? No thank you," Harry said before a pair of Ron's trousers hit him in the head.

"Sorry," Ron said a second later.

The week had gone by sooner than Harry would have liked. It was already the Friday night, a few hours before school was supposed to let out for the holidays.

Ron was currently packing for a trip he would be taking with Hermione. It would mark the first real vacation the two of them would have together, but they wouldn't be alone. Getting tired of hearing his brother tease him about his new girlfriend, Percy had made arrangements for the two of them to spend some time away from his family. When he saw that Ron was in a similar boat as him, he had offered to extend his trip to include the new couple as well.

Nervous about being alone with Hermione, even if it was only until Christmas Eve, had been daunting to the redhead. When Hermione had found out and had been excited about the trip, Ron had finally agreed to go. Since that moment, he had continued to ask Harry to come along, believing that Hermione would find herself losing interest in him without Harry there to distract her. Harry had outright laughed at the thought, believing that Ron's suspicions were ridiculous.

"I'd hate to leave you here all alone with only Kreacher to keep you company," Ron continued.

"Even though I'm sure my well-being is the _only_ reason you want me to come along with you to a _couple's_ resort, I'll have to decline," Harry said before getting off the redhead's bed. "But get me some good souvenirs, will you?"

Leaving his friend's room after that, Harry went to his own room for the night. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, flopping back onto the mattress as he tried to figure out what to do.

Harry had yet to make up his mind about whether or not he was going to meet up with the blonde this weekend. He had gone back and forth on his decision several times during the week. It had been paramount on his mind.

So much so that he had been reprimanded by Robards for being distracted during his _Stealth and Tracking_ lesson. Robards had even commented that the only person he knew that was _that_ absentminded was Tonks, though he had said it with a certain amount of fondness. Though Harry had managed to make up for it in the end, he had yet to solve his current predicament.

On the one hand, if he went, there was a chance, however small, that he would like spending time with the blonde. It could possibly open a whole can of worms that Harry wasn't sure he could close. After all, it would be easier to explain his and Malfoy's arrangement away as nothing more than a distraction, if his friends ever found out.

On the other hand, if he didn't go, that would be it for them. The only time he would even see the blonde would be at the Burrow, if he even planned to continue going. For some reason, that thought alone gave Harry the need to go, if only to properly say goodbye to the best arrangement he had ever had, of course.

"I'll just go," Harry convinced himself as he jumped up off the bed. "I won't enjoy it, though. After all, it _is_ Malfoy," he thought doubtfully.

Harry quickly found the bag Hermione had given to him during their time on the run and started stuffing it with things he would need for his little stay with the blonde. He would have used magic to pack, but he found searching for what he needed somehow distracted him from what he needed them for.

By the time he was finished packing, even though it was only for a two-day stay, it was already starting to lighten outside. When he realized that he could always get Kreacher to bring anything he missed to him, Harry plopped down on his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"She should be here soon," Ron said as he nervously looked at his watch for the third time in a few minutes.

Harry sat with Ron the next morning in the living room, waiting for Hermione's arrival. They had planned to meet up together for lunch and grab something to eat before Ron and Hermione Apparated to Percy's place.

"So what will you be doing while we're away?" Ron asked as an attempt to distract himself.

"Don't worry about me," Harry said, too distracted himself since he was planning on meeting up with Malfoy after his friends left. "I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time."

Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed, signaling that it was already noon. A second later, they heard the door open.

Ron was out of his seat and into the hall even before Harry could get up from his seat. Of course, the green-eyed teen was hardly as eager to see his bushy-haired friend as he was. After deciding to head over to a café for something to eat, Ron grabbed his things from his room before the trio left Grimmauld Place.

"Hagrid keeps asking me when you two will be stopping by to visit him," Hermione said after ordering their food at a café a short walk away.

"Does he have any new _pets_ that he wants to show us?" Ron asked suspiciously, causing Harry to chuckle. "You know you're wondering just as much as I am," he defended when Hermione merely rolled her eyes at his question.

The trio looked at each other before starting to laugh, knowing that the chances of the current Care of Magical Creatures having a new and exotic creature he wanted to introduce to them were very high. After reassuring them that she would look into why Hagrid was so eager to see them, the three of them dug into their lunch.

After almost an hour at the café passed by, Ron and Hermione bid Harry goodbye before Apparating to Percy's place. With them gone, Harry was suddenly left alone with his thoughts, mostly doubts, about what he was planning to do. As he left the café, he decided to walk the few minutes it would take to get to Grimmauld Place. When he stepped through the doors, he headed straight for his room. After second-guessing himself several time, Harry finally shoved his bag in his pocket before calling for Kreacher.

"Is Master wanting Kreacher to be taking him to young Malfoy?"

"Yes Kreacher," Harry said as he held onto the elf's hand.

Before Harry knew it, he was standing in the living room of Malfoy's flat.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Draco said at the sight of Harry.

"I was beginning to think I wasn't coming either," Harry admitted as the blonde came up to him.

Smiling at the confession, Draco embraced Harry before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Taken aback by the tenderness of it, Harry let the blonde take charge of the kiss, liking the way it seemed to calm him.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Draco laughed nervously. "There are a few rules while we're here."

"Rules? Are you sure that's a good idea, Malfoy?" Harry asked skeptically. "I'm pretty sure we're the type of people who don't like following rules. If we did, we wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"But I think you'll like these rules, maybe even _want_ to follow them," Draco smiled. "And what you said brings me to the first rule. No Surnames. The whole point of this is to see if we could be a couple. I doubt many couples call each other by their last name."

"Fair enough," the other teen said.

Hermione had been trying to coerce him and Ron to call Draco by his given name for weeks now. The only reason he hadn't done it before now was because he feared getting too attached to the blonde. Ron hadn't because he still didn't like the blonde.

"Second rule…," Draco said before pausing. "Well, being on a first name basis was the only rule I came up with," the blonde said, causing Harry to laugh. "There's my second rule. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. We already know that we're physically compatible. Now it's time to find out if we're emotionally compatible as well."

"And if we're not?" Harry asked, finding the question daunting.

"One step at a time, Harry," he said as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, loving the feel of it between his fingers. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," Harry said, leaning into the touch before he realized what he was doing. "I just had lunch with Ron and Hermione."

"Perfect," the blonde said, pulling away before grasping onto Harry's hand. "We can go then."

"Go?" Harry asked, suddenly afraid. "You mean outside?"

"Of course. You didn't think we'd be cooped up in this flat for the entire weekend, did you?"

"I had hoped," Harry said feebly, realizing now how naïve that had been. "Let me at least change first."

"Okay," the blonde said, reluctantly letting go of Harry's hand.

When Harry went into the bedroom to change, Draco looked at his own attire before deciding that it could use some improvements as well. After all, he was still in his wizard robes even though he was going to be walking out into Muggle London.

Taking out his wand, Draco transfigured his black trousers, dress shirt and robes into a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. As he was wondering if he should transfigure his boots, Harry walked back out. The moment the blonde saw him, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't be serious," Draco said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry had changed into clothes similar to Draco's. He had on a black shirt and jeans, which made his green eyes stand out beautifully, underneath a green jacket. But what stood out more to the blonde was that Harry had opted to change more than just his clothes. His once pitch black hair had been changed to a light auburn, almost red, color and he lighten his skin color.

"What?" Harry said as he came up to the blonde. "The whole point of this is to see if we could be a couple, not to be exposed as one."

"True enough," the blonde admitted, glad that Harry had at least kept his eyes the same.

"Now for you," Harry said before suddenly brandishing his wand.

Before Draco could react, Harry had hit him with a spell. Instantly, his hair darkened to a dirty blond, with his skin tone darkening as well. At the pleased smile on Harry's face, Draco merely rolled his still-grey eyes before taking Harry's hand. They both then left the flat before Harry decided to do any more damage.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Born to Break the Rules_


	9. Letting Go

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Letting Go**

Coming up to his flat later that night, Draco couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Harry, who clung to him as they kissed. Their afternoon had been particularly eventful.

After leaving the flat that afternoon, Draco had taken the other boy out to a movie. It was a shock to Harry, who had assumed the blonde hated everything Muggle. The blonde explained that the cinematic universe was one of the only things that made Muggles interesting, with science fiction and fantasy being his favorite.

The Malfoy family even owned a few theaters, which made Harry delightfully surprised. As the movie began, Draco had discretely cast a privacy spell around them, before capturing Harry's lips in a slow kiss. They had seen very little of the actual movie.

When the movie was over, they had walked to a restaurant nearby. Draco had chosen a Muggle restaurant to make Harry feel more at ease. Harry had been touched at the gesture, making it harder and harder for him to resist the blonde's charms.

In fact, during dinner, he had caught himself smiling as he listened to the blonde rant about the unfairness of having to repeat the school year. It was a sore spot for the blonde since one of his punishments after the Death Eater trials was that he couldn't take his NEWTs and instead was forced to repeat the year.

After dinner, they ended up at a Muggle nightclub. The place had been loud, with the beat of the music seeping into their very skin. They had gone to the bar at first, before letting the beat of the music sway them onto the dancefloor. As they began to dance, neither boy could help keeping their hands off each other. They easily moved against each other as the music pulsed around them.

At the sight of Harry letting go completely, Draco became entranced. He kept the other boy close, touching him constantly. After only a few hours out on the club, Draco couldn't contain his need for Harry any longer. At the darkened look in Harry's eyes, the blonde knew he felt the same way.

Now they stood in front of the door to Draco's flat, lips locked and body entangled. Harry pulled the blonde's shirt up and started running his fingers along the pale chest.

"We need to get inside," Draco breathed out before attacking Harry's neck.

"Okay," Harry panted, then bit his lips as the blonde nibbled on his neck, just below his ear.

Harry tried to feel for the doorknob behind him. But his need to touch the blonde overpowered his need to get inside. Draco pressing up against him, causing their awakened lengths to rub up against each other's, didn't help. Harry moaned out loud before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

When Draco finally managed to get them inside, he pressed Harry up against the door, closing it in the process. He pulled away long enough for them to toss their jackets to the floor. Then he went for Harry's shirt, lifting it over the mop of red hair.

"Change us back," Draco breathed after quickly capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

"Okay," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and fumbling for his wand. When he retrieved it, he quickly undid his charm. As he watched Draco's hair lighten from its darker hue to its original platinum colour, Harry latched his lips onto the blonde's neck.

"Wait a minute," Draco said as he pulled back from the other boy. "Let's get to the bedroom before shagging in the doorway becomes a habit."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Harry smirked as the Slytherin took his hand and headed for the bedroom.

"Not bad. I just want to take things slow tonight."

"Then I guess going to a club, and rubbing up against each other was a bad idea, though I'm not complaining," Harry said as he draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"Neither am I," he said as he looked into deep green. "But I want to make love to you tonight, to show you exactly how I feel about you."

"What's stopping you then?" Harry asked as he looked into Draco's cloudy grey eyes.

At the question, Draco leaned down and drew Harry into a kiss. It was slow and gentle, but took Harry's breath away nonetheless. When the blonde pulled away, he relieved the young Auror of the rest of his clothes.

"Why do I seem to be the only one loosing clothes?" Harry asked, grasping his fingers over the band of Draco's pants while the blonde kissed along his neck.

"All in good time," Draco said deeply, taking Harry's hand in his own. "Come," he said before pulling Harry towards the bed.

After guiding Harry onto the bed, Draco wrapped elegant fingers around his length. Harry gasped out at the sensation before biting his lips. He closed his eyes in bliss, as the blonde trailed kisses along his neck, and Harry had to grip onto the sheets as Draco found a sensitive spot below his ear.

Once Draco was satisfied that the teen before him was enjoying his ministrations, the blonde pulled away before getting on his knees. Then, before Harry could say anything, Draco slipped the Auror's member between his lips.

"Oh my," Harry gasped, as Draco's head bobbed up and down on his length. "So good."

Moaning around the length in his mouth, Draco found the taste of Harry intoxicating. The blonde could tell that Harry was close by the way his breathing started to get ragged. So with one long suck, Draco let his velvety tongue glide along the bottom of Harry's shaft. A second later, Harry came with a cry and a shudder into Draco's mouth.

Draco milked the pulsating member, before letting it go with a pop. Harry fell back on the bed then, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. As Draco licked his lips, not wanting to waste a single drop of the boy before him, he pulled his shirt over his head and hopped off the bed to discard the rest of his clothes before grabbing his wand. The blonde did a quick lubrication spell into the palm of his hand. Then he hovered over Harry on the bed before easing a finger into the Auror's entrance.

Harry held his hand against Draco's chest at the intrusion, biting his lips and enjoying the feeling of the blonde stretching him. He could feel himself getting hard again and when the blonde found his sweet spot, Harry moaned out in bliss. When Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in another kiss, it shocked him by how sensually tender it was. He found himself quickly loosing himself into the kiss, his fingers idly tangling themselves into the blonde's hair. He was so lost into the kiss that when something bigger than a few fingers entered him, Harry gasped out.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, smoky grey looking deep into smoldering green.

"Yes," Harry whispered, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist, urging him to move forward.

As Draco began to move, Harry practically glistened before him. The blonde wondered how he lucked into having something so beautiful before him. As Draco's thrusts began to quicken, Harry closed his eyes, savouring the sensations. But Draco kept his eyes opened, taking in everything before him, from the way Harry panted to the tint of red that coloured his cheeks and neck. Draco wanted to remember everything about this moment, though hoping that it wouldn't be the last.

"Look at me, Harry," Draco whispered, coaxing Harry's eyes open by caressing his cheek.

At the sight of the darkened green eyes staring up at him, Draco slipped his hand between their heated bodies before grasping his fingers around Harry's reawakened length. The blonde was close and he wanted to look Harry in the eyes as he came.

"So good," Harry moaned, his eyes glazed with desire as the blonde brought him to the brink once again.

"Harry," the blonde whispered. "Come for me."

" _Oh Draco_ ," Harry cried before spilling his seed over their chests.

The sound of his name on Harry's lips surprised the blonde greatly. It was the first time Harry had actually called the blonde by his first name. Draco never realized how good it would sound on the other boy's lips and the effect was instantaneous as he suddenly came a second later.

Draco closed his eyes, emptying himself into the body beneath him, savouring the sound of his name on Harry's lips. When he was spent, the blonde rolled onto his side, letting his lax member ease out of Harry's dripping hole. Then he pulled the other boy to him, letting Harry's head rest on his shoulder, before grabbing his wand and summoning a blanket to cover their cooling bodies.

"That was different," Harry said as he rested his hand against Draco's chest.

"Different good?" Draco asked, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Most definitely," Harry smiled.

"That's good to hear," the blonde said, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Tell me something about yourself," he suddenly said, finding a sense of courage he didn't think he possessed.

"We went to school together, Draco," Harry laughed. "I'm pretty sure you already know a lot about me."

"Only what others know about you. But I want to be more. I want to know things about you that nobody else knows, well except maybe the other two of your Golden Trio."

Harry looked deep into the blonde's eyes. Of course there were things about himself that only Ron and Hermione knew. But he wasn't sure he was ready to tell the blonde any of those things.

"I'll go first it that'll help," the blonde said, seeing the hesitation in the other boy's eyes. "Do you remember the first night we were together?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head. "It was your birthday, wasn't it? I remember running into your friends looking for you."

"Well … you might not be surprised to know, but after what happened at Hogwarts… the fighting with Voldemort, I started getting these nightmares," he started, becoming a little nervous when he saw that he had Harry's undivided attention. "I know a lot of people had them," he laughed nervously, "but mine didn't make any sense to me."

"Why not?" Harry asked as he looked up at the blonde.

"Because they were about you," he said as he looked down. "It was always the same dream too. It would start with the moment Voldemort and his Death Eaters came out of the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort was gloating that he had killed you and Hagrid was carrying you in his arms. At that moment... I don't know," the blonde shrugged, looking slightly confused. "I saw you there, lifeless in my dream, and it felt hollow. I couldn't breath and my chest felt like it was about to implode."

"What happened after that?" Harry asked when it didn't look like the blonde was going to continue.

"That's just it. _Nothing_ would happen after that. I would wake up then … in a cold sweat. When you found me that day, I was cranky because I'd just woken up from one of those dreams. I wanted you to leave me alone because it irritated me that the thought of you dying affected me so much. But when you wouldn't leave and we ended up drinking together, I felt an incredible need to touch you, to assure myself that you were really there. When you said that you thought you might be gay, I took my chance to kiss you. The moment I did, I knew I needed more of you."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. The memory of that day still affected him. If he had been honest with himself then, he would have wondered if coming back to help rebuild Hogwarts was more about Harry than he thought.

"After we had sex, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted, as if I'd just reassured myself that you were really there. I didn't have a nightmare that night either, but it took me a while to realize why. Now that I have, I want us to have so much more."

"Wow," Harry said, unsure how he should take that bit of confession. "That was unexpected. I half expected you to tell me about a childhood memory."

"I stopped doing what's expected of me. It's never done anything good for me before."

"Well … after hearing that …I guess I should tell you that I almost didn't come back."

"What?"

"I did die," Harry said quietly, even though it was only the two of them. "In the forest, when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, I found myself in this place. It looked like King's Cross, but I think it was a place between life and death. While I was there, I was given a choice. Since I sacrificed myself to keep everyone I cared about safe, I could move on if I wanted to. I could see my parents, and everyone that I cared about who died because of me. It was _very_ tempting."

"So why did you come back?"

"Because Voldemort was still alive," Harry shrugged as he idly trailed circles against Draco's chest. "I felt a need to come back and finish what I started."

"I must say that I'm glad you did," Draco said, smiling as he took Harry's hand in his, causing the other boy to look up at him.

"I'm glad I did too," Harry said, returning the smile.

* * *

As light peeked into Draco's bedroom, the blonde opened his eyes, turning away slightly at its brightness. When he looked down towards the body that still slept against him, he smiled. He couldn't explain how happy he was. It seemed like all of his hopes and dreams were finally coming true.

Last night had been amazing. The movie, the dinner, the dancing, making love afterwards… And it hadn't been primal like their usual encounters had been.

Hearing his name on Harry's lips for the first time last night had meant so much to the blonde. But their confession afterwards was what made that night the best night of his life. Even though it had been a small confession, it was a sign that something much bigger was growing between the two of them.

Currently, Harry was resting his head on the blonde's shoulder while a golden arm was slung over his pale chest. As he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, he could feel the other boy begin to wake. He bit his lips in anticipation of Harry's reaction. He hoped Harry didn't freak out at the sight of finding himself in the blonde's arms. After all, that was his usual reaction.

When Harry turned his head and locked eyes with the blonde, he gave a small smile. Draco smiled in return before pecking Harry on the forehead.

"Morning," the blonde smiled, relieved.

"Morning," Harry said tiredly.

"So, last night was eventful."

"It was," Harry smiled as he made himself comfortable against the blonde. "What do you have planned for us today?"

"Not much," the blonde said as he played with a stray strand of black hair. "I don't think anything could top last night. I thought we could just spend most of the day inside. I could get a house-elf from Malfoy Manor to make us breakfast. Then we could sit in the living room and watch a few movies."

"Draco Malfoy, you are full of surprises," Harry smiled as he made to stretch, never imagining that the blonde would suggest such a Muggle activity, but looking forward to it nonetheless.

"Then it's settled," the blonde said, gazing at the other boys' exposed chest.

Unable to resist, Draco leaned in and attacked Harry's neck, nibbling on it. A surprised giggle escaped Harry's lips before he could help it. When he grasped the back of the blonde's head, feeling aroused by the assault, the bedroom door suddenly burst opened and Blaise Zabini rushed into the room.

The two lovers broke apart in an instant, Harry hiding behind the blonde as Draco turned to the intruder.

"What the fuck, Blaise!" Draco yelled.

"I could say the same thing, Draco," the tall boy exclaimed, shocked at spotting the saviour of the wizarding world hiding behind his friend. "Harry-Bloody-Potter? You've got to be kidding me."

"Get the fuck out!" Draco yelled as a tornado of emotions circled inside of him.

Fear was the most prominent.

"No need to tell me twice," Blaise said, making a face before turning to leave. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'll be right back," Draco said as he kissed Harry on the head. "Don't worry. I'll fix this."

Grabbing his boxers from the floor, Draco slipped it on before finding Blaise waiting for him in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked in a rush, infuriated.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you since summer vacation." Blaise began to explain.

"I've been busy," Draco said irritably.

"I can see that," Blaise said, feigning amusement. "With Harry Potter, no less. Sweet Merlin, Draco… If I'd known you were _that_ desperate …," he said, waving his hand towards the bedroom, unable to find the words, "Maybe Pansy and I were too quick to exclude you," he said before his expression suddenly changed. "But I suppose you could turn this to your advantage."

"That's _not_ going to happen Blaise, because no one is going to find out about this."

"You can't be serious," Blaise scoffed. "Draco… I know I was appalled by this at first, granted that I still am, but this could actually solve your problems? Your family wouldn't be pariahs anymore, not if word got out that you're bedding Harry Potter."

" _Blaise_ ," the blonde said in warning. "You have to _promise_ me that you won't say anything to anyone."

"Not even Pansy?" Blaise asked with a scoff.

" _Especially_ not Pansy," he said with all seriousness.

"I don't know," the tall boy shook his head. "Pansy would _freak_ if she found out that I knew about this and didn't tell her. I'm still trying to impress her father and having her mad at me won't help."

Blaise suddenly flinched as Draco grabbed his collar, bring them inches apart. Draco was about to impress upon his disillusioned friend the importance of keeping his and Harry's relationship a secret when he noticed something strange.

When they had gotten in last night, he and Harry had been eager for each other to say the least. As soon as they had gotten through the door, Draco had started relieving Harry of some of his clothes. As his eyes landed on where he knew he had tossed the Auror's jacket, he found it had disappeared.

Draco could have sworn he had seen it on the floor in the middle of the living room just moments ago. After turning to where he knew Harry's shirt had been thrown to the night before, his heart froze when he saw that it wasn't there.

"The house-elves are finally getting around to cleaning up the place, I see," Blaise said, noticing the disappearing clothes as well.

"No," Draco said more to himself. Then he turned to his friend once more, determination in his eyes. "Don't move."

Without waiting for his friend to respond, Draco dashed towards the bedroom. With trepidation, he went back into the bedroom. At seeing the bed empty, he rushed into the bathroom, hoping to find Harry there. When he opened the door to an empty bathroom, Draco feared the worst.

"Don't panic," Draco said to himself. "After you convince Blaise to keep quiet, you can contact Harry and everything will be fine."

Draco was about to leave the room when he noticed something on the bed. His heart quickly sank at the sight of it, knowing its meaning. As he walked towards the bed, the pieces of his shattered hopes crumbling to the floor, Draco sat down in defeat before grabbing hold of Harry's watch.

It seemed like the young wizard finally managed to leave it behind.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Letting Go_


	10. What Are Friends For

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **What Are Friends For**

As Harry opened his eyes, he became aware of footsteps and voices coming from downstairs. He recognized the voices as Ron and Hermione. Since they were here, Harry guessed that it was Christmas Eve. The three of them had planned to meet up at Grimmauld Place on that day before going over to the Burrow. Beyond that assumption, Harry had been oblivious to the comings and goings of the passing days.

Ever since he had left Draco's flat, fearing what would happen if their relationship got exposed, Harry had escaped to his room. He remembered little after that, choosing to stay in his bed in a daze of dread. But with the return of his two best friends, Harry knew he couldn't hide anymore.

* * *

"Do you think he's asleep?" Hermione asked as she took off her coat, sprinkles of snow falling from her hood and onto the floor.

"Most likely," Ron said as he took off his own coat. "He didn't mention any plans to me before we left."

"I'm up," Harry called out, still in his nightclothes, as he came down the stairs.

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled, hugging her friend when he was close enough. "Did we wake you?"

"Not really," Harry shrugged. It was the truth since he had found it hard to hold onto sleep lately. "Did you guys enjoy your trip?"

"It was amazing," Hermione gushed, never noticing Ron's look of horror. "Ron's sore that he fell a few times because he can't ski very well."

"I almost _died_ … several times," Ron said in explanation, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"But we can both agree that the view from the top of the slopes was to die for."

"I can surely agree to that since I almost did die."

"He lost his balance and went down the slopes a little sooner than he was supposed to," Hermione explained, trying to hide a smile.

"And I almost _died_ ," Ron said, making sure to emphasise the crucial points of his near-death experience.

"That was never going to happen with the amount of spells you put on yourself," Hermione teased.

"That's beside the point," Ron brushed off the comment. "The food was good though," he said, causing Hermione to roll her eyes again before heading into the living room.

"So what have you been up to, Harry?" Hermione asked when the boys followed her. "Surely you haven't been hulled up here this entire time."

"No. Not the entire time," Harry said, a bundle of nerves as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I went to a movie after you guys left," he began. "Then I went to a restaurant for dinner, before going to a club."

"Did you meet anyone there?" Ron smiled, elbowing his friend playfully.

"Sort of," Harry said hesitantly as he sat down on the couch. "I went _with_ someone," he admitted as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Who? Anyone we know?"

"Yes… Malfoy," Harry said, unable to look at his friends. When his words were met with silence, he continued. "He and I have been … fooling around for some time now."

"What?" Ron asked, not liking the meaning of his friend's words.

"Since when?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"June," Harry said, even as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"Since we started rebuilding Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, surprised when Harry nodded.

"I don't believe this," Ron said, the disgust clear in his voice.

"Ron," Hermione said warningly.

"Your disappearances… Your solitary walks… It was to see him, was it?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"So you and that blight on existence have been dating … for _months_."

" _Ron_ ," Hermione said, trying to get the red head to calm down.

"No, not dating," Harry quickly corrected, chancing a glance at the red head, only to see that his face had turned a shade of red that matched his hair. "We were just…"

"Fucking," Ron guessed, causing Harry to flinch at the words.

"RON THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hermione snapped, standing up from the couch.

Ron was silent at that, but his lack of words stung Harry just as much. What hurt even more, however, was Ron refusing to even look at him.

"It didn't mean anything," Harry said, wanting Ron to at least look at him. "And I'm not going to see him anymore," he continued at Ron's silence. "Ron say something."

"I'm going to unpack my things," he said before turning and heading upstairs.

As Harry listened to his friend's retreating steps, he ran his hands over his face in distress.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he looked towards the stairs. "Ron's mad now, but he'll get over it eventually."

"I mean with Draco," Hermione explained. "Are you sure what you two had meant nothing?"

"Of course," Harry scoffed, though he felt a pang in his chest at the words. "Malfoy and I are complete opposites, like oil and water. I know anything between us would end in complete disaster. I was just with him because I needed a little bit of a distraction. But I've come to my senses now," he said, trying to convince himself of his own words. Then he dashed up the stairs as well, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"So you and Harry Potter?" Pansy said as she paced the living room in Draco's flat.

"I'm going to kill you, Blaise," Draco growled from his spot on the couch, causing the tall boy to take a step behind his girlfriend.

"Don't blame Blaise for this," Pansy said as she turned to the blonde. "You should have told me from the beginning what you two were doing. Do you know how many wasted hours I spent with Granger, trying to get you two to even be nice to each other? And all the while you were already shagging?"

"What?"

"Wait, you and Granger were trying to get them together?" Blaise asked. "Why would you do that? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would ruin things. And you did. I told you to leave Draco alone."

"I was worried about him," Blaise said in defense.

"Hang on a bloody minute," Draco snapped, causing his friends to turn to him. "Why were you trying to get Harry and me together?"

"It was the least I could do since I wanted out of our arranged marriage," Pansy shrugged. "Besides, I knew you fancied him since _forever_."

"I did not," the blonde huffed.

"Of course you didn't," Pansy said patronizingly. "You just talk about him non-stop, try to be the centre of his attention whenever you can, and cry out his name in your sleep because you _didn't_ fancy him."

"I … do _not_ cry out his name in my sleep," the blonde scoffed feebly.

"How would you know?" Pansy shot back, silencing the blonde.

"Is this why Hermione blackmailed me?"

"I refuse to delve into the mind of a Gryffindor," Pansy scoffed. "All I know is that she realized that Potter might have feelings for you as well and thought you two might be good for each other."

"How did she blackmail you?" Blaise asked, this bit of information peaking his interest.

"Even though my family didn't go to Azkaban, we still had to make reparations to those we held at our Manor. We were each given certain people. I got Granger, and she requested that I postpone taking my NEWTs. Instead, she wanted me to repeat the school year and take my NEWTs next year."

"Why?"

"She told me that it was because she wanted my help in her foolish attempt to bridge the gap between Slytherin and the other houses. But now I'm not so sure."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I need to speak to Hermione. If she thinks that we'd be good together then she'll help me get Harry back. Chances are Harry already told them about us, so it shouldn't be that difficult to talk to her."

"She might help, but what about the red head. He's not exactly your biggest fan."

"I'm sure she can get Weasley to back off. If I'm lucky, she's already started."

"And if she can't?"

Draco groaned at the question. He had just found out that Harry not only died for his friends, but came back from the dead for them as well. If the wayward teen was forced to choose between him and Weasley…

"I would say that I'm truly fucked."

* * *

"When are we expected at the Burrow?" Hermione asked when she walked into Ron's room and saw clothes zooming from his suitcase to his drawers and closet.

"After dinner," Ron said in a tight voice. "But we're supposed to meet everyone at Shell Cottage instead."

"Why?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised.

"Bill doesn't want Fleur to take such a long journey while she's pregnant."

"But she's only a few month along."

"Still," the red head shrugged. "Dad was like that when Mom had us. He was really protective of her. I guess it runs in the family. Bill also wanted to host Christmas this year. Mum will want to do everything herself. But this year, we wanted to do everything for her."

"You can't stay mad at him forever, you know," Hermione suddenly said, and was met with silence as Ron tightened his lips into a frown. "He's not looking too good."

"Then maybe he should visit Malfoy and lie about it," Ron said scathingly. "That seemed to help him before."

"You think Malfoy's the reason Harry was getting better?" Hermione asked and got a lazy shrug from the red head as a response. "I see," she said as if a light had just illuminated above her head. "Here I was thinking that you were mad at Harry for being with Draco. But you're not mad at Harry. You're _jealous_ because Draco was the one to make your best friend happy again."

"That waste of space spent most of our school years taunting us and trying to make our lives miserable," Ron fumed. "Then he just turns around and does for Harry what his _best friends_ couldn't?"

"He's changed, Ron. That's what I've been trying to get you guys to see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked before realizing Hermione's part in all of this. "Did you want this to happen?"

"I wanted you guys to see that Draco wasn't our enemy anymore," Hermione said, choosing her words carefully. "If that so happened to turn into something more between Harry and Draco, I wouldn't have complained."

"Meaning that you not only wanted this to happen, you planned for it."

"I didn't know they had gotten together if that's what you think, but I'm not that surprised. They fit well together. Draco's the only one who's able to keep up with Harry, and his eyes aren't glazed over because he's the Boy-Who-Lived. And if Draco makes Harry happy, who are we to interfere?"

"It doesn't matter," Ron shrugged, brushing off Hermione's words. "Harry said that it meant nothing to him. It's over between them."

"Only because he knows that you hate Draco. But do you really want your best friend to be miserable for _your_ sake?"

* * *

"You guys are here just in time," Bill said when he opened the door of his cottage to find Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other side. "Mum will be here tomorrow for breakfast so we've already started prepping. Charlie's in the kitchen now."

"I'll give him a hand," Harry said before dashing towards the kitchen.

"I'll go too," Ron said unenthusiastically after Hermione elbowed him in the side.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head's attitude. Even after talking to him in his room, Ron had been sullen for most of the day. Dinner at Grimmauld Place had been awkward to say the least. Ron had spent most of the time picking at his food, one of the rare times eating didn't appeal to him. Harry hadn't been much better, though he would shoot Ron sullen looks as he picked at his food. Hermione had watched them both, internally rolling their eyes at their stubbornness.

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry would put aside his own happiness in order to make Ron happy. Though now that she thought about it, she realized that she shouldn't have been surprised. Ron had made it clear, on several occasions while Hermione had tried to get the three boys to get along, that he didn't want Draco around them. But Hermione had suspected for a while that Draco might be the perfect thing for their friend.

She first suspected something after the Malfoy's had been exonerated from their involvement with Voldemort. Harry had left their side and gone up to the Malfoys as they were leaving the courtroom. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. The blonde had been surprised at first. But Hermione noticed that Harry was holding the tip of the wand, with the other end pointing towards Draco.

Hermione quickly realized that the wand in Harry's hand wasn't his own, but the one he took from the blonde during their escape from Malfoy Manor. When the blonde realized this as well, he reached for it. But as he wrapped his hand around the wand, his fingers grazed against Harry's.

That's when Hermione noticed it.

There was a look in Draco's eyes, an almost longing look as he gazed, not at the wand, but at Harry. Harry didn't see the look though, since he was too busy looking down at the wand where Draco's fingers connected with his own.

The moment had been brief, maybe even for them, but Hermione had noticed it. She didn't know what would come of that look but swore that she would give the two of them every chance they had to find out. It had been the least she could do if it made Harry happy, even for a little while.

Though now she realized that she needn't have bothered. Harry and Draco had found a way to each other even before she had set her plans into motion. Now that everything was out in the open, Hermione hoped that Ron found a way to get over himself before it was too late.

* * *

"So is this going to be a habit between us?" Ron asked as he and Harry pealed sprouts and potatoes, with a flick of their wands.

Charlie had found the job of pealing daunting, even with magic. The moment Harry and Ron had arrived and started helping out, he had quickly made an excuse to help Bill out with the decorations, leaving Harry and Ron by themselves.

"We could do it by hand, but that would take forever," Harry said as a flick of his wand had several potatoes already peeled neatly in the bowl before him.

Even with magic it would take them a while. After all, over a dozen people were expected to come over tomorrow, including Fleur's family, Andromeda and Teddy.

"I don't mean the blasted potatoes. I mean hiding our relationships from each other. I bet if you and Hermione had gotten together, I never would have known about it."

"Hermione and I don't-"

"I know you two don't fancy each other," Ron interrupted. "She fancy's me and you fancy blokes. Namely Malfoy."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Harry," Ron interrupted again. "Hermione thinks I'm jealousy because Malfoy was the one who made you better again. She's wrong though," he said as a dozen sprouts fell into his bowl. "Well, she's right, but she's also wrong. I'm mostly just mad that you hid it from us. I hated hiding my relationship with Hermione from you. We're best friends. We should be happy that we're all finding happiness," he said turning to his friend.

"Even if it's with Malfoy?" Harry asked before realizing what his words meant.

"He's the reason you stopped taking Dreamless Sleep potions, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"You knew about that too?"

"Harry, I've been your best friend and roommate for over seventeen years. I know your sleeping habits. After you defeated Voldemort, I knew you were having trouble sleeping. I assumed you were having nightmares again, so I was going to talk to you about it. But when it suddenly stopped after we got back to Hogwarts, I figured it had passed."

"I didn't want you guys to worry."

"But friends should be _allowed_ to worry. And you taking the potion didn't stop me from worrying. It just made me worry about something else. Did you know that Dreamless Sleep potions should only be taken sparingly?"

"I knew," Harry nodded. "But my alternative wasn't very appealing."

Harry had been taking the potion every night, too afraid of having one of his nightmares. He didn't realize that his lack of interest in anything was related to his frequent use of the Dreamless Sleep potion. But apparently, dreams were a way for a wizard's mind to work through its issues. When he was depriving his mind of those dreams, it was forced to shut down his emotions so that he wouldn't go insane.

"I noticed that your eyes lacked any emotions, and that you were only acting the way you thought everyone _wanted_ you to act. I was going to talk to you about it that day we first went up to fly. But by then, you looked better. When you laughed, I believed you were actually happy. I guess you were already seeing Malfoy by then."

"I was," Harry admitted.

"Then if he's the one you want to be with, I will continue to refrain from punching him in the face. I would never want you to _not_ be happy Harry, even if it _is_ with that ferret-face."

Harry couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Sprouts and potatoes long forgotten, he quickly wrapped his arms around the redhead. He really should have given his friend more credit. Even though he and Draco had never gotten along, Hermione's recent persistence that they should notwithstanding, Ron would never stop Harry from being happy. Now all he had to do was make things right with Draco.

No pressure.

* * *

End of Chapter: _What Are Friends For_


	11. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

As Harry woke up the next morning, it was to a delicious aroma that told him that breakfast was about to be served. He jumped out of the bed in the room he shared with Ron, who was already gone, and started getting ready. By the time he made it down to the kitchen, the table was already packed with people.

"We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up," Bill said as he sat down next to Fleur, who was rubbing her swollen belly.

"Well, you could have woken me up if you were waiting," Harry pointed out as he took a seat next to Ron.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Charlie said as he started helping himself to the mounds of food before him.

"Besides, we weren't waiting," George smirked. "We would have been happy to finish all the food if you didn't show up. Just ask Ron. It's why he was down here before the first plate hit the table."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harry asked his best friend as he started helping himself.

"You looked too at peace," the redhead said between mouthfuls. "Like you were having a good dream. I didn't want to disturb you."

Silence fell between the two friends at that, each thinking on the night before. Ron had actually been watching Harry sleep before going down to breakfast. The raven-hairs teen had seemed so at peace. A small smile was even on his face, and Ron didn't want to interrupt that moment of ease. He sure looked a lot better than yesterday, when his friend had looked a little haggard.

Ron frowned at that, knowing that he had been part of the reason, though he didn't even try to ease his friends mind. He had been too absorbed with thoughts of Malfoy replacing him that the redhead never realized that it wasn't about him, it was about Harry. Ron hated to admit it, but the fact of the matter was that the ferret made Harry better. If Ron was going to be any type of a friend, he was going to have to get used to the fact that the blonde was going to be around for a while.

Being a friend could be really hard sometimes.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone gathered around the ceiling-high Christmas tree and started passing around presents. With each person giving everyone else a present, everyone's piles were exceptionally high. As usual, Molly sewed each of them sweaters. Even Fleur and Gabriella had gotten one each, blue to match their eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Gabrielle beamed before putting the sweater on over her dress.

"Yes, thank you, but I don't think this will fit me," Fleur said as she put the sweater against her.

"Don't worry dear," Molly smiled as the other started putting on their sweaters. "It'll stretch and shrink with you. Try it on."

Doubtful, Fleur put the sweater on over her head. As she pulled it down, a pleased smile formed on her face when it stretched to cover her swollen belly.

"Look, we're twins," Gabrielle beamed as she stood next to her sister.

At the exclamation, everyone hesitantly glanced at George, who busied himself with staring at one of his presents. A second later, he excused himself, clutching the present in his hand.

"Here Harry," Hermione said, trying to ease out of the tense atmosphere as she handed him a cylinder shaped present with silver and green wrapping.

"You gave me two presents?" Harry asked, taking the gift as he sat next to his friend.

"It's not from me," was all she said as he read the note attached to the present.

 _Because the only time you let someone see you is when you think no one is looking._

 _DM_

Suspecting that he knew who this was from, Harry removed the wrapper with batted breath. He became a little confused, however, when he found himself holding a long blank scroll.

"You're supposed to touch the scroll," Hermione instructed, her eyes widening when she realized what it was.

Because Hermione had never led him astray, Harry touched the scroll. The moment his finger grazed the smooth material, thin ink lines began to spread from the top of the scroll, zooming quickly downward. As the lines connected and continued their decent, names started to appear. Some of the names seemed familiar, but it was only until he spotted his parents' names did he look up at his friend in surprise.

"Is this…" Harry started, but his words got caught in his throat.

"It's your family tree," Hermione explained as Harry became entranced by the scroll. "Only old wizarding families have something like this. The author of the Pure-Blood Directory gifted each of the members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight with one of these. There's even a spell to project it onto your wall like the one in Grimmauld Place. It'll show you all of the magical descendants of your line."

"How did you get this?" Harry said, unable to take his eyes off the scroll.

He didn't need to ask you gave it to her. The signature at the end had been a good indication. He remembered, on one of the mornings he woke up at Draco's flat, staring at the wall leading to the hallway. On it, the blonde had his own family tree.

Harry remembered staring at it longingly. He wished that he knew where he came from. Even if it was only from his father's side of the family, it was still more than he knew before thanks to his aunt and uncle.

Apparently, Draco had been watching him during that moment.

"It was delivered to me last night," Hermione explained. "Draco would have given it to you himself, but he didn't know where you were."

"Malfoy gave that to you?" Ginny suddenly asked, surprising the two of them.

"Excuse me," Harry said, rolling up the scroll before leaving those left in the living room to their own devices.

"Why are you encouraging this?" Ginny asked with a disgusted frown. "Out of anyone Harry could have ended up with, Malfoy is the one you support?"

"I think they look good together," Hermione said, turning to the youngest redhead. "They complement each other."

"No they don't," Ginny scoffed, her arms folded in disgusted disbelief. "Those two are completely incompatible. When he sees past the good looks and realizes what kind of person Malfoy really is, Harry will come to his senses. Mark my words, this little faze of his will be over quickly, just like with Chang."

Hermione looked at the youngest Weasley with a frown. She had figured that Ginny wouldn't like Harry's choice of a partner. Of course, Hermione assumed Ginny wouldn't approve of any of Harry's partners unless it was her.

Hermione partially blamed herself. She was the one who had given the redhead hope all those years ago, telling her to be herself if she wanted to get Harry's attention. The advice had worked. But when Harry and Ginny started dating, Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't been happy. At the time, Hermione had assumed that it was because Dumbledore had just died. When Harry had ended it with the redhead for good, however, Hermione had seen the relief in his eyes.

* * *

Ginny quietly slipped away as everyone enjoyed their presents. She refused to believe that the blonde was anything more than a distraction for Harry. There was no way he would ever seriously end up with Death Eater scum like Malfoy.

As she slipped into her room, Ginny starting thinking about ways to get Harry back. She quickly decided that Hermione's advice years ago had work wonderfully before. The war had messed him up, screwed around with his head, and Malfoy had taken advantage of that. But she would outsmart him.

On the outside, she would give Harry his space, maybe even date a few blokes on the side, letting Harry see the real her again. Then Harry will come to his senses, realize that Malfoy wasn't what he really wanted, and come back to her.

She would rather die than let a Death Eater take Harry away from her.

* * *

Christmas at Malfoy Manor had been a little subdued this year. It was only a few months prior when their manor had been filled with Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Even though the Dark Lord was finally vanquished, the once magnificent manor now looked gloomy and lifeless.

It was a tradition among the noble families to host parties throughout the year. The Malfoy's had attended the Christmas Eve party at the Parkinson Manor. It had not been a very encouraging experience.

Even though things were amicable between them and the Parkinson family, news had gotten out that Pansy had ended her betrothal to Draco. It didn't matter that the split had been amicable between the two young wizards. Most noble wizards still clinging onto their notion of wizard superiority saw this as another indication that the Malfoy family had fallen.

In a few days' time, the Malfoy Manor would be filled with its own guests. Like with the Parkinson's Christmas Eve party, the Malfoy's always held a New Year's Eve party. No Malfoy was looking forward to that day.

Though she tried to put on a brave face, Narcissa couldn't help but dread what would happen at the party. With their waning superiority, she knew that some might use the party to further their own agenda of replacing the once omnipotent family.

"May I please be excused?" Draco said even though most of his food had been untouched.

"Of course, darling. But don't forget that you're to help me with the supplies for our party next week," Narcissa smiled faintly even as her son rose from the table.

"Of course Mother," Draco nodded with little emotion before leaving in silence.

The moment her son was gone from their sights and the door to the dining room had closed, Narcissa turned to her husband. The worry on his face as he looked to where his son had been moments ago mirrored her own. Since the vacation, their son had been preoccupied.

"Something happened during his stay at his flat," Lucius said, knowing that his wife would know what he meant.

It had been Draco's insistence that he spend the first week of vacation at his flat. He had claimed that he didn't like the feel of the Manor and wanted to spend as much time away from it as possible.

Lucius and Narcissa had understood. Their son had been effected the most by the war and everything that transpired months before. But when Draco had returned to the manor almost the next day, with a dejected look on his face, his parents became concerned.

"I asked Pansy if she knew what was wrong with him," she said and her husband turned to her for insight. "She and that Zabini boy know something, but neither will say anything."

"He's probably feeling slighted that his friends have betrayed him."

Narcissa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her husband. Apparently, Lucius was still under the impression that, when Pansy had dissolved her engagement to him for one with their close friend, she had betrayed Draco.

Narcissa knew otherwise.

They both knew that Draco wasn't exactly thrilled with the engagement, only going along with it because of his parents. However, they knew that any engagement to any witch would lack appeal to their son since he was gay. Narcissa and Lucius had been fine with their son's orientation, knowing that procreation between men in the wizarding world was possible.

In fact, before Pansy had dissolved the engagement, Narcissa had looked for a replacement for her son. But finding a suitable wizard, one who came from one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families as well as was homosexual, was a tall order for the still grieving woman.

"I was talking to the Greengrass family yesterday," Narcissa said after a while. "They said that their youngest daughter has yet to be betrothed to anyone," she said as her husband turned to her. "Though they feel that being associated with our family would not be very beneficial for them."

Lucius scoffed at that. Their eldest daughter was currently betrothed to the eldest son of the Nott family. They had tried to dissolve the betrothal when the patriarch of that family had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Rumor had it though, that when they had tried to separate the two, their daughter had threatened to run away with the Nott boy.

"They feel that since their daughter is already associated with the son of a known Death Eater, they don't want to sully their name even more from a union with our son," Narcissa continued.

"The war has left our reputation tarnished," Lucius said. "Finding a wife for our son will be next to impossible at the moment.""

"You're right," she agreed. "I'm hoping that this party will bring back some of our grace."

As Lucius nodded in agreement, a tiny house-elf carrying a pure silver tray appeared next to them.

"Minnie has a letter for Mistress Malfoy," the small creature said in a tiny voice.

"It's a little late to be receiving mail," Narcissa said, noticing the letter at once.

After taking it from atop the tray, Narcissa read through the letter. As she read, her face turned pale in fear before turning red with fury.

"What is it love?" Lucius asked as she handed him the letter.

"The end of our family as we know it," Narcissa said, her eyes burning with a determination she hadn't known for a long time.

* * *

"The Potter family tree," Hermione said as she gazed at Harry's present. "I see so many names that I recognize," she said as the two boys looked over her shoulder. "He invented the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion," she said as she pointed to a name.

"Your own grandfather, Harry. Blimey," Ron exclaimed with a whistle. "It's not a surprise that your family invented it though, what with the birds' nest you call hair," he joked before dodging a swat from his friend.

"These two were _both_ on the Wizengamot," she continued before trailing up the names. "And here's where the Peverell family joins yours. Oh Harry, this is so wonderful," she said with excitement.

"It is," Harry smiled brightly as he took the scroll before rolling it up. "Though, how do you know more about my family than I do?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Ron asked, causing Harry to realize who he was talking to.

"I wanted to find out as much as I could about your family. I was going to do a sort of family tree of my own for you. But Potter is a very common name, even in the wizarding community, and I didn't want to get anything wrong. I knew this type of scroll existed and would help speed things along, but acquiring it is very difficult and _very_ expensive."

"Not too expensive for a Malfoy though," Ron pointed out as he laid back on the bed they were lounging on.

"Obviously," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do about you and Malfoy anyway?" Ron asked when he turned to his friend.

"I wrote a letter, telling him that I wanted to talk tomorrow," Harry said, his cheeks tinting. "I want to take things slow this time around. You know, go on a few dates to get to know each other better."

"Oh Harry. I'm so happy for you," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So am I," Harry laughed, returning the gesture as Ron patted him on the back, showing his support. "Though, I haven't exactly sent the letter yet," he said as he sheepishly took the letter out of his pocket. "My track record with relationships hasn't exactly been stellar," he explained at Hermione's curious look.

"Well it certainly won't improve if you continue to avoid him."

"I know," he said as he looked at the letter in his hand. Then he suddenly laughed at his thoughts of doubt entered his mind. "And they say Gryffindors are known for their bravery."

" _Ron… Harry… Hermione…_ ," the sound of Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

Looking to each other, the trio got up off the bed they had been lounging on and headed downstairs. As they reached the landing, they saw the last person they expected to see at Shell Cottage.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sorry to intrude during your vacation," Kingsley said as the three of them walked up to him.

"That's okay Minister," Hermione said respectfully, something she had yet to do towards previous ministers. But Kingsley was the first one she respected. "We're always pleased to see you."

"Please, Kingsley," Shacklebolt insisted with a raised hand. "And you might not feel the same way after what I'm about to say."

"What is it?" Harry asked at once. "Have you heard anything about the hiding Death Eaters."

"In fact, we have. Some have been spotted on the other side of the English Channel. Auror Robards is at the Longbottom estate picking up your team mate as we speak."

"What?" Ron asked, shocked. "Are we to leave now?"

"As soon as you're able," the tall man said with a nod. "I told you that you wouldn't be too pleased to see me," he pointed out with a little mirth when Ron groaned. "Robards is unsure when you'll return so he wants you to pact as much as you can and meet him at the Ministry in an hour."

"Leave it to Death Eaters to ruin Christmas," the redhead frowned before heading upstairs.

When Kingsley bid them farewell, Hermione turned to Harry and noticed his slight frown.

"I can speak to Draco if you don't make it back in time," Hermione reassured.

"Thanks," Harry said in relief. After all, the last thing he needed was to be distracted by thoughts of the blonde.

* * *

At the knock at his door, Draco reluctantly got up from his bed. When he opened his door, he was only slightly surprised to find his mother on the other side. He noticed at once her look of displeasure as she walked into his room.

"Has something upset you, Mother?" Draco asked when she turned to him.

"Indeed something has upset me," she said before raising the letter she had received moments earlier. "I received this letter a few minutes ago. I'm hoping you can set my mind at ease by telling me that the contents of this letter are untrue," she said before she handed it over to her son.

Taking the letter, Draco read and quickly became incensed at the context. Apparently, someone had taken it upon themselves to write a letter to his mother about his secret relationship with Harry.

"Tell me this is a lie," his mother demanded.

"I cannot," Draco sighed. "I have been seeing him, for months in fact. Though things are not at its best at the moment."

"Maybe it's for the best," she said with a little relief. "Draco, you must understand," she continued at his dejected look. "If word got out that you and that boy were together, we will be targeted. The world knows that we were the Dark Lord's most trusted. With his defeat, our name is at its lowest. Your involvement with Potter will only come back to bite us. They will say that we have corrupted him."

"Don't try to guilt me, Mother," Draco rolled his eyes. "The only reason you really don't want Harry and I together is because you're still hoping for me to marry someone from the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"Our blood _must_ stay pure," was her only response, causing Draco to scoff in disbelief. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. You will stop your foolish pursuit of that Potter boy and marry the girl of our choosing. Do I make myself clear?"

Wanting to disobey, thoughts of the last time he saw the boy of his dreams had Draco feeling defeated. He had yet to hear from Harry. Draco had planned on crashing the Weasley's Christmas celebrations. But a letter from Hermione, explaining that they had moved the location, had the blonde discouraged. Thoughts that the other boy really didn't want anything to do with him anymore crept into his mind. He couldn't help wondering if he had been over his head from the start. After all, why would the saviour of the wizarding world choose him when he could have anyone?

"Yes Mother," Draco sighed, as what was left of his resolve disappeared.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow_


	12. To Overcome All Odds

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **To Overcome All Odds**

As Draco rested on his bed at Hogwarts, he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since he got back. It had been months since he had seen Harry.

When the holiday had been over, Draco had quickly cornered the bushy-haired girl. She easily gave up the information he needed the most. Weasley was okay with them being together, meaning that Harry would be more willing as well. However, the blonde wouldn't be able to talk to Harry personally since he had been drafted into finding some of the Death Eaters that were still on the run.

Draco had been worried after hearing this. But Hermione had assured him that her friend could handle himself. It helped that he would also have Ron, Neville and an experienced Auror going along with him.

But that had been months ago. Draco had already taken his NEWTs and everyone was ready to take the train home. Yet Harry was still on assignment. How long did it take to catch a few wizards anyway?

As Draco sulked in his bed, he heard a knock on his door, followed by the tell-tale sign of an irritated Head Girl.

" _You can stop sulking now_ ," Hermione said exasperatingly from the other side of the door. " _I just got a letter from Ron. He said they caught the Death Eaters and will be coming back home soon_."

At the news, Draco jumped out of his bed and rushed to the door. When he yanked it opened, he found a very bemused Gryffindor standing on the other side.

"So he lives," she said with a slight smirk. "I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen off the face of the Earth."

Draco merely rolled his eyes at the girl before him. If the Gryffindor had said that to him a year ago, the blonde would have taken offence. But Hermione and he had gotten closer over the last few months. She had been his reassuring rock whenever he fell into one of his moods. She was the only reason he kept up with his Head Boy duties, and without her, he knew would have failed his NEWTs. He hated to admit it, though only out of habit, but Hermione had been a good friend to him.

"I got the letter at breakfast," Hermione continued as she lifted up the letter. "I would have told you then, but you didn't show. You also didn't show up to lunch and we're both missing the End-of-Term Feast."

"Did he say when they were coming back?" Draco said, wanting to get to the important stuff.

"I could just let you read it for yourself, but I don't think you should read anything on an empty stomach," she said as she put the letter inside her robes. "I'll see you in the Great Hall," she said before turning to leave.

Cursing under his breath, Draco closed the door before getting dressed. He had been in his nightclothes all day, since his duties as Head Boy was officially over, and he was only now leaving his room.

It had taken him a few minutes to reach the Great Hall, since he had gone through the Heads' quarters. Though it wasn't until he sat at the Slytherin table that the smell of the food before him finally had his stomach growling. He wasn't surprised since this would be his first meal of the day.

By the time the End-of-Term Feast had ended, Draco no longer felt like his insides were eating him alive. Afterwards, he followed Hermione back to the Heads' quarters when she let him read the letter for himself. According to the letter, they had caught three Death Eaters and were taking them to the Ministry. Afterwards, they were to be debriefed. They might not make it in time to see Hermione arriving at Kings Cross, but would meet up with her at Grimmauld Place when they were done.

"What's Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked when he finished the letter.

"It's the Black family home. When Sirius died, he left it to Harry. He and Ron have been living there this past year. I'll be moving in with them as well. He'll probably bring you there after your talk."

"Yeah, probably," Draco said nervously.

"Don't worry," Hermione smiled as she grasped his shoulder reassuringly. "Harry wants to be with you. He told me himself."

"I know. I guess I just want to hear it from him myself."

"Patience Draco. You've waited this long. You just have to wait a little bit longer."

* * *

"I've never felt so sore," Ron said, dropping the sack he'd been hanging over his shoulder as he stepped out onto level three of the Ministry of Magic.

"I told you not to stand underneath that bridge," Harry said, dropping his sack next to Ron's.

"Who knew it was going to collapse?" Ron asked in defence.

"I did, which is why I told you not to stand there," Harry pointed out with a smirk as Neville came up behind them, his own sack dropping next to the others.

"Look on the bright side," Neville said as Robards walked up to the three of them. "At least we got what we came for and are finally home."

It had been months since the three of them had set foot on English soil. After spending the better part of a year in France, they were glad to be home. But there was still the matter of transporting the three Death Eaters they had managed to catch to Azkaban. The teens knew they would need to testify against their captives as well. They just hoped processing and sentencing them was a quick matter.

"Good work fellas," Robards said, grasping Ron and Neville's shoulders in pride, though missing the look of pain that the redhead gave at the gesture. "Those Death Eaters were very slippery, but you managed to outsmart them before they did any real damage," he said as he flicked his wand towards the sack so that they hovered above the ground. "I dare say you boys deserve a little break. Williamson will let you in my office. Take the rest of the weekend to go home and rest up. You deserve it," he said before levitating the sacks away from them."

"Finally," Neville said as the Head Auror walked away. "I'm kissing my wand after I pick it up. I don't think I've missed anything as much as home."

Harry and Ron quickly agreed with the notion. As part of their training, the three boys had been trained to cast various spells windlessly. Robards believed that wands were an unnecessary handicap for a wizard and discouraged any use of it while on the job. When they had met up with their superior at the Ministry, Robards had gone as far as to confiscate their wands and lock them away in his office.

"Here you go boys," Williamson said as he let the boys into Robards' office. "What are your plans now that you're finally home?" he asked as the trio quickly grabbed their wands.

"There are only three things I want to do when I get home. Eat, sleep and repeat until Monday," Ron said, causing his companions to laugh.

"A noble goal. You three deserve it," Williamson laughed.

* * *

"Father, I'm surprised to see you here," Draco said as he stepped foot off of the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

It was already night out and Draco was dying to meet up with Harry. But when he saw his father standing on the platform, he had a sinking feeling in the bit of his stomach.

"Your mother requested that I come and bring you to Malfoy Manor," Lucius said, eyeing Hermione as she walked past his son.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Draco asked, wanting to see Harry as soon as possible. "I made plans with Pansy and Blaise," he lied, something he rarely did to his father. But after the confrontation with his mother months ago, he wasn't about to bring up Harry to his father.

"You can see them another time," Lucius said. "Your mother was quite insistent."

Groaning inwardly, Draco nodded his head. He might as well get this over with. Draco already had a feeling that he knew what his mother wanted to talk to him about, and he knew he wasn't going to like it. He was sure it had something to do with the exchange of letters that was going on between her and Astoria Greengrass, the girl his mother wanted him to marry.

After Apparating with his father to Malfoy Manor and a house-elf took his luggage, Lucius guided his son towards the sitting room.

"Wait inside and I'll go get your mother," the stoic man said before leaving his son by the double doors.

Sighing inwardly, Draco pulled open the doors to the sitting room. Then he took two steps before nearly having a heart attack.

"Hi," Harry waved with a small smile as he got up from the couch.

"Hi," Draco said, shocked as he rushed up to the other teen.

Draco's mind was abuzz with questions. After all, Harry was the last person the blonde expected to find getting comfortable in his home, especially after what happened the last time he was there.

"I love you," Draco said before he could help himself.

Harry stood in shock, his mouth agape, at the confession. The next thing Harry knew, Draco was kissing him. They immediately surrendered to the kiss as their arms wrapped around each other. They explored each other through the kiss, savouring each other before they were separated again.

"Sorry," Draco panted as they broke apart for much needed air. "I just wanted to get that off my chest before you disappeared again for another six months."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry smiled sheepishly. "I shouldn't have taken off like that. I got scared and…"

"You're here now. That's all that matters," Draco reassured with a smiled. "However… Not that I'm not happy to see you, but… What are you doing here?"

"I've been asking myself that very question ever since your mother brought me here."

"My mother?"

"Yeah. I'd just come back from my assignment and was just getting ready to leave when one of the Aurors told me that your mother was waiting for me."

"Did she say what it was about?" Draco asked, dreading the answer as Harry shook his head.

" _It's about the two of you_ ," a voice sounded behind them. When Draco and Harry turned to the door, it was to find Narcissa walking into the sitting room. "Please, have a seat," she said politely, gesturing to the couch.

"What are you up to, Mother?" Draco asked as he and Harry reluctantly sat down on one of the sofas.

"I've brought Potter here to offer him a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Draco asked with a warning tone.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to your precious Potter. In fact, this deal will benefit all of us in the end," she said, a slight smile on her face. "I want you to date my son."

"You do?" Harry and Draco both asked, surprised.

"Make no mistake. The thought of my family's blood being tainted by a half-blood is enough to make my skin crawl," she said, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "But my son has been miserable ever since I found out about the two of you and told him that he couldn't be with you."

"You did?" Harry asked worriedly, knowing that he contributed to some of that miserableness.

"He was like a petulant child. Very unbecoming of a Malfoy," Narcissa said with disappointment. "But I refuse to be the reason for my son's misery. I will leave that in your capable hands, Mr. Potter."

" _Mother_ ," Draco said warningly.

"So… you're giving us your blessing?"

"I am," Narcissa admitted, causing the two boys to share a blissful kiss. "On one condition."

"Of course," Draco said, knowing that the other shoe was bound to drop at any moment.

"You must take your relationship public."

"What?" Harry asked, shocked. He thought that Narcissa would be the last person to want anyone knowing about him and her son dating.

"Is that a problem for you, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked with a calculating gaze.

"Of course not," Harry scoffed unconvincingly.

"Excellent."

"But I thought you didn't want anyone knowing that I was dating Harry," Draco pointed out suspiciously. "You said that the world would say that a Death Eater was trying to corrupt their saviour."

"I admit. I wasn't completely honest with you when I said that," Narcissa admitted. "In fact, I believe this could be the key to elevating our family back to the top. After finding out that you and Pansy had dissolved your engagement, I tried to find you a suitable replacement. That proved to be far more difficult after our disgrace, until I got that letter about the two of you. Imagine my surprise when Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass came to your father and me at the New Year's Eve party, expressing their delight about you becoming a part of their family."

"And you think those two things are related?"

"Of course. It can't be a coincidence that a few days after finding out about your affair that the family we sought after is now seeking us. The Carrows have also expressed _their_ interest in marrying off one of their daughters to you."

"For the last time, Mother… I'm gay."

"That's not the point," Narcissa said dismissively. "Don't you see? If whispers of your relationship gets us this much attention, just imagine what the _world_ knowing about it could do for us."

"Mother, I will not use my relationship with Harry to further your ambitions."

"You will if you two want to continue seeing each other."

"We'll do it," Harry said suddenly, shocking the two Malfoys.

"You don't have to. I know how much you like your privacy, believe me."

"I know. But I can't keep hiding myself away just because of what people will say. So if we're going to have a relationship, I don't want to have to sneak around with you anymore," Harry said, causing the young blonde to smile.

"Excellent," Narcissa said as she clapped her hands. "Though I'm going to need a little more reassurance than that."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ron bellowed to his deranged friend.

It was the next day, after everyone sat down to lunch at the Burrow. Harry would have told his friends what had happened at Malfoy Manor the night before. But after his confrontation with her, Harry and Draco just wanted to be alone together and went to the blonde's flat for the night. He didn't even get to see his friends until now, when they all had their weekly lunch at his friend's family home.

"Harry. This is serious," Arthur said, a slight frown on his face. "Are you sure you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"I'm sure," Harry said with a slight smile directed at the blonde sitting next to him.

"But participating in an Unbreakable Vow is a little extreme, don't you think?" Ginny asked with a nervous laugh.

"Only if we break up before my family has their status back," Draco said nonchalantly.

"How convenient for _you_?"

"Don't blame Draco. I'm the one who agreed to do it," Harry defended. "Besides, the wizarding world would have found out about us eventually."

"So what vows are you bound to exactly?"

"There were only two," Harry said. "The first one is going public with our relationship. And we know exactly how we're going to do that," he said with a sly smile.

"The next is that Harry and I can't break up until my family has the same respect we once had."

"So the only way out of this is if Draco breaks up with you?" Ginny asked, thinking hard.

"Not exactly…," Harry admitted. "The Vow was done on both of us, so breaking up will kill us both. The _only_ way it can be fulfilled is if Draco's family gets their reputation back."

"And I don't see that happening anytime soon," the blonde scoffed doubtfully.

"So how exactly are you two going to come out to the wizarding world?" Hermione asked, not as concerned as the rest of those gathered.

"I'm glad you asked that, Hermione, because we need you to do something for us."

* * *

"Okay. I've done what you've asked," Narcissa said as she and her husband sat in their living room, glaring at their guest. "Allowing my son to _frolic_ with that half-breed was excruciatingly painful."

"But going to Azkaban for life would have been a lot worse," Lucius pointed out. "Though you didn't have to force my wife into insisting on that vow. Now my son will be stuck with that boy until our reputation is repaired, and that could take years."

Narcissa stared at her guest with a loathing that she had not felt for anyone before now. All of her plans for her son had been ruined. After getting the good news that Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass approved of Draco marrying their daughter, Narcissa had quickly accepted. Papers had even been in the process of being written up when all of her planning fell apart because of the person before her.

It had been a blow to Narcissa, but going to prison was out of the question if she ever wanted her family to get back up on its feet again. So she had done what she was told. She declined the Greengrass' offer and told her son that he was allowed to date that boy, even going as far as casting an Unbreakable Vow on the two so that she couldn't interfere, unless she didn't mind her son dying.

But Narcissa saw the loophole. The terms of the Vow only covered her son _dating_ Harry Potter. It said nothing about them getting married. So all Narcissa had to do was let this thing play out, let her son and these interlopers have their fun. But the moment the Vow was fulfilled, she would put an end to this game and continue her dream of seeing her son end up with a proper pure-blood.

"Our dealings with you are now concluded," Narcissa said as she suddenly stood up from the couch. "Vacate my home at once."

"Not yet, Mrs. Malfoy," their guest said wistfully, sipping at the tea that had been placed on the tray. "There is still one last thing that I require from you."

* * *

End of Chapter: _To Overcome All Odds_


	13. A Most Significant Meet Cute

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **A Most Significant Meet Cute**

After spending the day at the Burrow, Draco and Harry had gone back to the blonde's flat to reacquaint themselves with his bed. As they laid next to each other during the aftermath of their lovemaking, Harry turned to Draco with a quizzical look on his face.

"What is it?" Draco asked, idly running his fingers through Harry's soft hair.

"I was just wondering when our anniversary would be," Harry began as he trailed his fingers along the blonde's pale chest. "We didn't exactly start this relationship off in the most conventional way."

"True," Draco agreed with the arch of his brow. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Most people celebrate their first date."

"A day which was promptly followed by our first break up? No thank you," the blonde scoffed.

"We didn't break up. We just took a break."

"That's splitting hairs, don't you think?"

"Well I don't like the idea of having it for the day we first slept together, or the day we made our arrangement."

"Neither would I. After all, we first got together on my birthday, and I don't want to share."

"Prat," Harry said with a chuckle. "Well we don't really have many days of significance to us. After all, it's not like we could use the first day we met. We were only eleven at the time."

"Besides, having our anniversary on the same day that you first met Hermione and Weasley is also not very appealing."

"First of all, you need to start calling him Ron or I'll sic Hermione after you," Harry threatened playfully.

"Dully noted," the blonde smirked.

"And secondly, I first met them on our way to Hogwarts."

"I know that," Draco said as if that were obvious.

"Do…," Harry started with a pause as he lifted his head up off the blonde's shoulder, "…do you think we first met on the Hogwarts Express?"

"Of course I do," Draco scoffed, though quickly started losing his confidence at the hard look Harry was giving him.

"Figures," Harry said with a frown before getting up from the bed.

"Wait," the blonde said as he quickly sat up. "When do _you_ think we first met?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry shook his head as he redressed. "It apparently didn't mean as much to you as it did to me. After all, you didn't know who I was yet," he said before calling for Kreacher.

"Wait a minute," the blonde said as he jumped out of bed towards Harry as Kreacher appeared. "Wait. Don't go," he said as he grasped Harry's shoulders. "I was eleven back then. Surely you can't be mad at me for not remembering something _that_ long ago. I was very full of myself back then."

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you," Harry said with a sad smile that the blonde didn't like one bit. "I have to go. I promised Ron and Hermione that I would meet up with them later."

"You'll come by tomorrow though, won't you?" Draco asked nervously.

"I guess," the other wizard shrugged before placing a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

With that, Harry took a hold of Kreacher's hand before the two of them disappeared, leaving the blonde with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

It was the next morning that saw Harry walking down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, nodding to Ron as he sat at the kitchen table, shoving food in his mouth at an unnatural pace.

"What time did you get in last night?" Ron asked, a brow raised as he looked at his friend's unkempt appearance.

"Late," Harry said vaguely, flopping into the chair across from the redhead and nestling his head in the folds of his arms before closing his eyes. A plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast soon appeared before him, though Harry didn't lift up his head.

"I didn't hear you," the redhead pointed out a second later.

"I didn't want to wake you guys up, so I had Kreacher bring me straight to my room," Harry said, his voice muffled as he still refused to move from his position.

"You know, you don't have to do that anymore," Ron said and waited until Harry finally looked up at him before continuing. "Hide your relationship with Draco from us … from me…"

"I know," Harry said, though the slight tinge across his cheeks suggested otherwise.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Why would you ask that?" Harry asked a little too quickly.

"You look awful," Ron said pointedly.

" _Tactful as always, Ron_ ," the sound of Hermione's voice came, followed by the bushy-haired witch a second later as she entered the kitchen. "Morning Harry," she smiled before a contemplative look came over her face at the sight of him.

"See," Ron said at Hermione's look, as if it proved his point.

" _Did_ something happen last night?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to Harry before a plate of food appeared before her as well. She eyed the contents of the food for a brief moment, a slight frown forming on her lips, before turning back to her friend.

"It's nothing really," Harry insisted, causing his friends' eyebrows to arch in synchronization. "I just found out something that's made me slightly irritated with Draco," he finally admitted, though he was quick to add. "I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it."

"What did you find out?"

"That Draco doesn't remember the first time we met."

"How could he not?" Ron asked, bewildered. "We all met at the same time."

"No we didn't," Harry said with a slight pout. "I actually met Draco before you guys, over a month before actually."

"How? When?" Ron asked, truly surprised. " _Where_?"

"Diagon Alley. It was the day Hagrid first came to rescue me from the Dursleys," Harry said before telling his friends about his first encounter with the blonde.

"No wonder he doesn't remember," Ron said afterwards. "Malfoy didn't know who he was talking to back then."

"Ron," Hermione with reproach.

"That's what I said," Harry said at the same time.

"Harry, I'm sure Draco feels bad about it," she tried to reason. "Surely you can't stay mad at him for not remembering something that happened over a decade ago."

"I'm not _mad_ at Draco, just disappointed, is all," Harry explained with a sigh. "Besides Hagrid, he was the first person that I met on my _first day_ in the wizarding world. It might not have meant anything to him, and truthfully I didn't think it meant anything to me until I found he didn't even remember it," he said, folding his arms with a pout.

Hermione and Ron listened to their friend with sympathy. They knew Harry was trying not to make such a big deal about it, but was failing miserably. When Harry sighed a second time, Hermione suddenly shot up from her chair.

"I'll be right back," she said before dashing out of the room.

It was silent in the kitchen for a few seconds as the two wizards looked at each other in confusion. But they knew whatever it was, Hermione was about to give Harry the answer he needed. As they waited for her return, Harry finally started digging into his breakfast.

"Do you think she's going to eat that?" Ron asked as he gestured to the forgotten food on the table, causing green eyes to roll at him with mirth.

* * *

As Harry resolved to save his friend's food from the bottomless pit that was his other friend's stomach, Draco was in his flat, trying to calm his friend down as she paced back and forth before him.

"I can't believe a couple of measly properties mean more to them then their own daughter's happiness!" Pansy yelled as her fiancé tried to get her attention. "Well, if they love their villas so much, they can stay there and rot in them for all I care. We'll just elope!"

"We both know that you won't do that, Pans," the blonde said as he lounged on the couch. "You've been planning your wedding since you were eleven."

"Oh, I'll still going to have a wedding," Pansy said, a determined look on her face. "It'll be a grand one too, and neither of our parents will even know about it until it's too late."

"But Pans…," Blaise said as he got her attention. "If you do that, who will help pick out flowers … find a dress … go cake shopping with you?"

"Daphne," she scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "I'm helping her with hers. She's going to help me with mine. That's what a maid of honor is for."

"But who will walk you down the aisle?" Draco asked curiously.

Pansy paused at that question. The thought of her father not walking her down the aisle was a troubling thing to picture. She had always envisioned her father doing the honors, holding back tears as he gave his only daughter away. She sighed before slumping down on the couch beside the blonde.

Most of her anger had been aimed at her father, with irritation at her mother for supporting his decision. It was mostly Parkinson pride that kept the patriarch from amending the contract.

When they had made the first contract with the Malfoy's, a few of the Parkinson's villas had been included. It was stipulated that the Parkinsons would get a family discount off any wine they wanted from _Malfoy Apothecary_ in return.

Now that the Malfoy's were no longer in the picture, Pansy's father amended the contract by removing those properties. However, Blaise's mother got a hold of the original contract and demanded that the properties be put back in. Mr. Parkinson refused though, seeing no benefit in giving them away, even if it meant his daughter's happiness.

"Honestly, I don't think he'd care," Pansy said with a despondent sigh as Blaise sat down on her other side.

As Pansy curled up into her fiancé's embrace, a knock came at the door. Confusion ran through Draco's head at the sound. There was no one he could think of that would knock on his door. He lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, but his flat had wards to keep them from even seeing it. The only people that even knew where he lived were the two currently sitting next to him, his parents and Harry.

But none of them actually used the front door.

Getting up from the comfort of the couch when another knock came, and leaving his friends to find solace with each other, Draco walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised with he saw Harry standing before him with an uncertain smile on his face.

"Why didn't you just get your house-elf to bring you here?" Draco asked curiously, stepping aside to let Harry in.

"I needed time to think about some things so I decided to walk here instead," the wizard said cryptically, choosing not to step inside the flat.

Instantly, warning bells started ringing in the blonde's head. What did Harry need to think about that he decided to walk all the way here? Was he still mad that the blonde didn't remember their first meeting? Even though Harry said that he wasn't, the blonde could sense Harry's irritation at the situation.

"Are you busy?" Harry asked when he spotted the couple behind the blonde's shoulder.

"Of course not," Draco said instantly, eager to not disappoint the other wizards again. "I can send them away if you'd like."

"No, that won't be necessary," Harry said as he played with his fingers nervously. "I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me."

"Of course. Where to?"

"My place," Harry said uncertainly, making it sound more like a question.

"I would love to go," Draco smiled, finding great satisfaction with finally being taken to where his boyfriend lived. "Let me just tell them I'm heading out and I'll be right with you."

With a nod from Harry, Draco turned to his friends and gave them a quick explanation of where he was going. Then he grabbed his robe before returning to Harry's side.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as the blonde closed the door to his flat and got a nod as his answer. "Good. Hold on," he said before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

When Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, he felt the familiar sensation of Disapparating. The next thing he knew, Draco found himself standing in front of a row of townhouses.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place," Harry said as an introduction before detangling himself from the blonde's hold. "Or as George likes to call it ' _Grim Old Place_ '," he said before grasping the blonde's hand. "And nestled between number 11 and number 12 is my home, number 13 Grimmauld Place."

As soon as the words left his lips, the oddity with the numbering of the houses became clear as a new house suddenly made itself known between number 11 and 12. It reminded the blonde of the enchantments surrounding his own abode.

"I see it now," Draco said at the sight.

"Good," Harry smiled at the blonde before pulling him forward. "We should get inside, Ron and Hermione are waiting for us."

At the mention of his love's friends, Draco tried to hide his disappointment with the realization that he wouldn't be alone with the other wizard. But that burst of sudden disappointment was quickly pushed to the back of his mind when the two of them stepped inside.

Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't what he walked into. After learning that Harry was living in the ancestral home of his godfather, Sirius Black, Draco had wanted to find out everything he could about it.

From what he gathered, the place was supposed to be the epicentre of dark magic, everything the Black family was known for. His mother had described it as ' _a place Bellatrix felt most at home in_ '. However, what Draco walked into certainly would have made his late aunt roll over in her gave.

"It looks … homey," was all Draco managed to say, causing Harry to give his boyfriend a bright smile.

"Not what you were expecting, is it?" Harry asked as the two took off their robes. "This is the result of _years_ of redecorating. It might have been the ancestral home of the Black family before, but it's my home now and I refuse to live in a place that makes the dead feel more at home than the living," he said before pulling Draco into the living room where they spotted Ron and Hermione lounging.

"Good, you're home. Hello Draco," Hermione smiled, with Ron and her standing up at the sight of the two wizards. "I left everything in your room for you. Ron and I will be heading out now."

"You're not staying?" Harry asked, surprised though not disappointed as they walked past him.

"No. I'm taking Ron to go see a movie. He's never been to a theatre before. Besides, I figured you two would want some time alone together," she said, her gaze shifting to the blonde, who looked a little relived that she and the redhead would be leaving shortly.

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Have fun," he added with a smile before the door closed with his friends' departure. The moment they were alone, Harry took the blonde's hand in his again and headed upstairs.

"So what exactly was Hermione on about?" Draco asked once they passed the first floor. "What did she leave for you?"

"Not for me, for us," Harry corrected secretively as they continued ascending the stairs. "After finding out that you didn't remember the first time we met, I got a little upset," he finally explained after a moment.

"I could tell," the blonde said a little despondently, wishing he could remember.

"Hermione said that the day might not have meant the same thing to you as it did to me because it was my first time in the wizarding world. It was a big moment for me considering what my life was like before that. However, you grew up in the wizarding world so it might have seemed like another day to you."

After reaching the second floor and walking a few steps, the blonde realized that they had stopped right in front of a door he assumed led to Harry's room.

"So she suggested that I jog your memory by showing you mine," Harry smiled brightly before opening the door.

Once inside, Harry led the blonde over to a table that stood in the centre of his room where Hermione had placed the pensieve that stored his memory. After being teleported into the memory, with the blonde standing next to him, Harry began feeling a little nervous. He had been slightly disappointed after finding out that Draco didn't remember their first meeting.

Well… a little more than slightly.

It had been a significant day in his life, not to mention one of the best birthday presents he could have ever asked for. But the moment he saw himself walking into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , Harry couldn't help but think how small he looked.

"You're so tiny," Draco teased when he saw past-Harry walking into the shop and Madam Malkin walking over to him.

"Well you weren't a giant yourself, Draco," Harry huffed, gesturing to the small blonde boy past-Harry was guided into standing beside.

A look of wonderment crossed the blonde's face the moment he saw his past-self standing proudly on the stool next to his future lover. It was quickly replaced with a look of dawning.

"I remember this day," he said as he gestured to the two children conversing.

Draco remembered being excited about finally going away to Hogwarts. He had been homeschooled before that so the only children he ever talked to were children his parents deemed acceptable to associate with.

"Really?" Harry asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah. I remembered asking you loads of questions, trying to get you to talk to me. But all you would say was 'yes' or 'no'. I tried to think of something to say to get you to talk me more, and that's when I spotted Hagrid for the first time."

"You called him a servant," Harry said with an arched brow.

"Cause that's what I was told," the blonde defended with a scoff. "In case you'd forgotten who my father is, let me remind you that he was the one who taught me that anyone who wasn't a pure-blooded wizard was beneath us."

"My mother was Muggle-born so technically, I'm not pure-blooded either," Harry pointed out before pulling himself out of the memory.

Harry felt giddy inside as the blonde followed him a second later before pulling him close. The thought that the blonde remembered one day over a decade ago made him feel lighter somehow. He knew that he shouldn't put too much thought into it, but Harry couldn't help it. Draco had become an important person in his life, and the fact that he didn't even remember their first meeting hadn't sat well with the green-eyed wizard. But now that the blonde remembered, Harry felt like bursting.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I don't believe everything my father tells me anymore."

"A fact that I will be eternally thankful for," Harry said, a smile breaking out on his face as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Otherwise, we might not have made it to where we are today."

"You mean here at you place," Draco smirked as he started walking, forcing Harry to take a step back, "…in your room," he continued, his voice getting deeper as he took another step, "…all alone?"

Before Harry could respond, the back of his legs came into contact with the bed and he fell back onto it, with Draco landing on top of him.

"I don't think I quite understand what you're implying," Harry said with a coy smile as the blonde leaned in closer to him.

"Then let me make it clearer to you," he said before capturing Harry's lips within his own.

Harry quickly parted his lips, letting the blonde's tongue slip inside, deepening the kiss. Moaning aloud as their tongues caressed, Draco pulled Harry's shirt up before sliding his hand inside Harry's pants. Harry arched off of the bed as slim fingers grasped onto his awakening length and stroked it. He moaned again, his mind becoming foggy with want. The pensieve by the foot of the bed forgotten.

* * *

End of Chapter: _A Most Significant Meet Cute_


	14. Three Little Words

A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I won't post that until I start posting the last story of the Unfinished Business Trilogy - Shattered Pieces. Thank you for reading and stay tuned 3

* * *

 **Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

* * *

 **Three Little Words**

As Harry sat in front of _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ , now run by Fortescue's eldest, he licked at the ice cream trailing down his fingers while Ron and Hermione sat beside him, sharing a sundae.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way, Harry?" Ron asked as he placed a spoonful of double chocolate ice cream in his mouth. "The press will have a field day."

"Absolutely," Harry insisted, a smile tugging at his lips. "Besides, Skeeter promised not to embellish the story if we give her the exclusive."

"And you believed her," the red-head scoffed.

"No, which is why I also got into contact with Luna's dad and already did an interview with him. He promised not to publish it until after Skeeter's article comes out though," Harry explained, causing Hermione to nod in approval.

"That's not what I mean though," Ron said, turning to his friend. "Once you do this, there's no turning back. You'll no longer have the luxury of keeping yourself out of the public eye and I know how much you like your privacy."

"There's no way to avoid it though," Harry said around a mouthful of ice cream. "One of the terms of the vow was that the world know about us. The wizarding world will find out who I'm dating eventually, so we're going to let the secret out on our own terms."

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

"More anxious than anything," Harry chuckled. "I just can't wait to get it over with," he said as his eyes trailed along the road towards Gringotts bank.

As if in perfect unison, the one person Harry was most eager to see stepped out of the bank at the same moment Harry's eyes fell on the ancient building.

"Are you coming?" Harry said as he finished off his cone, licking his lips.

"I think we'll catch up with you later at Grimmauld Place," Hermione smirked knowingly. "Neither of us feel like being trampled the moment everyone realizes what's going on."

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugged good-naturally before hugging them in turn.

* * *

"Where are you two heading off to now?" Draco asked as Blaise and Pansy stepped out of the bank after him.

"We're supposed to meet up with my parents at Zabini Manor," Pansy said as she held onto Blaise's hand.

"Our parents want us to come over and help them settle things with the marriage contract," Blaise explained.

"You mean they each want you to take their side," Draco guessed.

"Exactly," Pansy sighed. "It almost makes me wish Blaise and I _had_ eloped."

Draco scoffed at the comment. There was no chance that Pansy would elope, even if hers and Blaise's parents were driving them crazy, Draco knew that his friend loved every second of it. If there was one thing Draco knew about her, it was that Pansy loved getting attention just as much as he did.

"Enjoying yourself, I see," a familiar voice said from behind him as someone tapped on his shoulder.

Smiling at the mere sound of that voice, Draco turned around to come face to face with Harry. He had to resist the urge to embrace his boyfriend. They had planned out this meeting days ago and it wouldn't do to ruin things because he was eager.

"I bet you'll be enjoying yourself even more in a few seconds," Harry continued with a coy smile.

"Oh really? And what's going to happen in a few seconds?" Draco asked, feigning ignorance as he stepped closer.

"Oh, I couldn't say," Harry shook his head, playing along. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

Pansy and Blaise rolled their eyes at the scene. Ever since Draco and Harry had come out as a couple to them, the two wizards had been insufferably cute. They had been invited to the Burrow for one of the Weasley family get-togethers a few days ago, and while Draco and Harry had spent most of the time in each other's embrace, Pansy and Blaise had to protect themselves from the rapidly growing herd of Weasleys.

The only saving grace of the whole evening, for Pansy at least, was that she could watch as her best friend made out with his new boyfriend. Though she loved Draco like a brother, now that she realized her feelings for Blaise, the sight of two guys making out was still a turn on.

As Pansy watched the two men before her, Blaise noticed that their small group had begun to attract a little bit of attention. No one tried to hide their stares as the Great Saviour of the Wizarding World stood willingly in the company of the heir to the Malfoy family, a family now shunned by the wizarding world because of their involvement with the Dark Lord.

"I think we're beginning to attract some attention," Blaise said as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not surprised," the blonde smiled coyly without breaking eye contact with Harry, "no one can help but turn their heads towards the great saviour. The gossip mil will be turning at full swing before the day is out."

"I've gotten used to it by now," Harry said with a cheeky smile of his own. "How about we give them something a little juicier to gossip about?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Draco said just as Harry closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck before connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

Draco's arms quickly wrapped around Harry's waist, pulling the shorter wizard closer to him. When their lips parted, they sighed as their kiss deepened.

"I think this is our cue to leave," Blaise said to Pansy when he noticed people openly staring at the embracing couple.

"But this is the best part," Pansy whined, causing her boyfriend to roll his eyes before taking her by the shoulder and Apparating away.

* * *

Those that were lucky enough to see the wizarding world's saviour locking lips with a known Death Eater – or ex-Death Eater as some would stress – would be the envy of the rest of the wizarding world that had missed such a momentous event. Understandably, there was going to be those that did not approve of the union.

Fortunately, most would be too few and far in between for there to be a cause for concern. _Un_ fortunately, one young witch concluded that there were two in particular that could potentially cause the most bit of trouble for the young couple.

"How could you let this happen?" The eavesdropper heard a witch hiss from the depth of a darkened alleyway, away from prying eyes. "I thought you said you had everything sorted."

"I did!" The eavesdropper heard a second witch exclaim. "If you had done your part when you were supposed to, things wouldn't have gotten this bad!"

"So now this is my fault?" The first witch fumed. "Who was the one who said that Potter would come running back to her once he realized what he was giving up?"

"And who was the one who was supposed to get her parents to fast track that marriage contract?" The second countered. "If you had done your part, Harry would be forced to stay away from Malfoy! Now he's stuck in that stupid vow for who knows how long and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Not unless the Malfoy's get their reputation back, you said."

"Yes, but fat chance that's going to happen. The wizarding world's eyes have finally opened as to who the Malfoy's really are. They're never going to come back from this, even with Harry's help."

"The Malfoy's are a great family," the first insisted. "They will come out of this on top, just you wait."

"Well apparently, we can't do anything _but_ wait, or they'll both die."

"Then we'll just have to help out and make sure that the Malfoy's get back their status as soon as possible. There's only so long I can keep my parents from finding a new husband for me. I'll be in touch," the first witch said before stepping out of the alleyway.

Approaching footsteps could be heard heading towards the light of Diagon Alley. Unsurprising to the eavesdropper, Astoria Greengrass emerged from the darkened alleyway second later, striding as fast as she could away from the display of the embracing couple as possible. It also wasn't a surprise when Ginny Weasley emerged from within the alleyway a second later, a sigh on her lips as she saw the object of her affection Disapparate with the blonde next to him, before Disapparating as well.

Neither witch saw the blonde witch standing two feet away, though Luna Lovegood was very good at staying unnoticed. It was that skill that had helped her find out about the two witch's plan to separate the two wizards. But after seeing the way Draco had been without Harry for those last few months of school, Luna had resolved to make sure that nobody got in the way of their budding relationship.

That was why she had come up with the plan to use her reparation against Mrs. Malfoy to help them. Forcing Mrs. Malfoy to perform the vow had been particularly cleaver of the Ravenclaw. It was only there to ward interlopers from interfering with Harry and Draco's relationship, no matter who they were eyeing.

Of course, Luna had shared that part of her plan with Draco while they were still at school. She only wanted to protect their relationship. She had no desire to force them into something they weren't ready for. Draco had been more than willing to go through with the plan. Though, unsurprisingly, he was more concerned with Harry's reaction to it. The Slytherin didn't want Harry to be forced into anything he didn't want.

But, unfortunately for Ginny and Astoria, Harry chose to go through with the vow with Draco. Now the two of them had time to explore their relationship without interference.

* * *

An insistent knock on the door, followed by several curses, had the blonde groaning awake before a satisfied smirk donned his lips. After Harry's visit the other day, Draco had been inspired to make a few changes to his abode. It wasn't anything major of course. There was really only one thing he wanted to change.

After the catastrophe that was the initial reveal of Harry and Draco's relationship to their friends, Draco had cursed the fact that he hadn't put wards around his flat so no one could Apparate directly inside. Not even his parents, or his friends, could be able to penetrate the wards.

Harry would be the only exception, of course.

When the blonde opened the door to let his friends in, he was immediately accosted by an infuriated witch. "Do you have _any_ idea how embarrassing it is to get tossed away from a warded place?" Pansy asked as she pushed past him. "You could have warned us, you know!"

"And miss this delightful greeting?" Draco smirked sarcastically. "I wouldn't dream of depriving myself of such a pleasure," he said and was rewarded with a sneer from the brunette.

Draco had, in fact, almost told his friends about the wards, since he had already told his parents. But the memory of Blaise ruining his time with Harry all those months ago still irked him and he decided to keep it a surprise.

"I think he might still be miffed that his relationship with Potter was discovered," Blaise guessed, taking a seat in the chair while his fiancée and the blonde took the couch.

"It wasn't just the fact that you found out about us. It was the utter lack of respect for my privacy," the blonde explained.

"Oh boo hoo," Pansy scoffed unapologetically. "You got what you wanted in the end. You two no longer have to hide your relationship, and you're so insipidly adorable. I bet you two even spend hours upon hours cuddling and declaring your undying love for one another," she said with a slight sneer, only to have the blonde turn his head uncomfortably at the comment. "You _do_ love him, don't you? I don't know why you would go through with that vow if you didn't."

"Of course I love him," Draco said without pause before running his fingers frustratingly through his hair.

"And you've told him this, right?" Pansy asked slowly, trying to pinpoint why her friend seemed so defensive.

"The moment I saw him again," the blonde said, a glazed look in his eyes.

"And he said it back … _right_?" Pansy asked, before catching Blaise shake his head.

A frown marred Draco's face as he said nothing.

"But he's said it since then, right?"

Again, Draco said nothing.

"Well who would have thought that the Slytherin would have more courage than the Gryffindor," she smirked as she leaned back.

"It's not funny," Draco sneered before getting up from the couch in frustration.

"Oh don't be so sensitive," Pansy said indifferently. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why he hasn't said it yet."

"Yeah, and Draco's afraid of one reason in particular," Blaise said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Oh please," Pansy scoffed at the insinuation. "Do you actually think Potter would have taken that vow with you if he didn't love you?"

"Maybe. Potter _is_ a Gryffindor," Blaise said thoughtfully. "He might only be doing this to help Draco's family get back on its feet again and doesn't want to confuse the situation with three little words."

"And getting into bed with him was just a bonus?" Pansy asked with a scoff.

"It was for us," Blaise countered with a shrug.

"He's right," Draco said with a dazed expression, missing the death glare Pansy shot at Blaise. "We were sleeping with each other for _months_. But just because I developed feelings for him, doesn't mean he developed them for me."

Draco's heart ached at the thought that the only reason Harry was doing this was to help Draco's family out of their disgrace. Thinking back on it, Harry had viewed the vow as a way to pay the blonde's family back for saving his life twice during the war. He had seemed excited about the thought that no one could break them apart lest they both die. But that could've been because he really enjoyed their affair and didn't want it to end.

Draco hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

"Would you like to see what the wizarding world thinks of your relationship?" Ron asked with a slight smirk as Harry walked into the kitchen that morning.

"Not really," he said, eyeing the paper with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, it's not _too_ dreadful," the other wizard said as he tossed the paper to his friend. "I think Skeeter went rather easy on you this time," he said before focusing on the food placed before him.

Tentatively, Harry took the offered paper. When he opened it to the front page, he wasn't the least bit surprised at what he saw.

It looked like it had been taken just as Harry and Draco kissed in the middle of Diagon Alley. Harry had never seen himself kissing someone else before. But the sight of himself and Draco wrapped around each other in an intimate embrace, with their bodies pressed up against each other and their lips locked…

It stirred something within Harry that he didn't quite recognise. What he did know, however, was that he liked this picture, _their_ first picture…

…as a couple.

* * *

"Have you seen the paper today?" Harry asked the blonde, who had been lounging on the couch in his flat when the Auror-in-training had arrived via house elf. "Skeeter wrote an article about us, comparing us to Beauty and the Beast," he continued, straddling the blonde's legs as he presented said paper.

"Did she now?" Draco said, idly taking the paper in one hand and wrapping his arms around Harry with the other. "Let me guess. I'm the Beast."

"How did you know?" Harry asked, as he made himself comfortable in the blonde's lap.

"In her mind, she probably sees me as the prince. A cold hearted man, falling from grace. The only thing with the power to melt my frozen heart before my ultimate demise is the love of a courageous beauty."

"The Beast's heart wasn't frozen," Harry pointed out with an arched brow.

"It's metaphorical," the blonde said.

"And if anyone's Bell it'd be Hermione. She's the very personification of the heroin, don't you think?"

"I'm not into females," the blonde said flatly.

"Isn't Beauty and the Beast a muggle story though? Why's Skeeter comparing us to them?"

"Beauty and the Beast is a wizard story as well, but we lean more towards the Brothers Grim version rather than Disney's. I bet my mother paid Skeeter to write this," the blonde said with disdain before tossing the paper onto the table by the couch. "It's one of the few stories wizards and muggles can relate to. But my mother likes it because it warns us about what happens when muggles discover us or anything they perceive as abnormal."

"So let me get this straight," Harry said as he looked down at the blonde with piercing green eyes. "You know about Walt Disney?

Scoffing at his boyfriend's choice of focus, Draco merely pointed to the wall opposite them. When Harry turned his head, Draco could only imagine the widened gaze and slacked jaw as Harry's eyes fell upon a shelf that held a massive collection of videos the blonde had amassed over the years.

True enough, as Harry turned back to him, the very look Draco had imagined was currently still of his boyfriend's face. The next thing he knew, Harry had jumped from the blonde's lap and rushed over to the shelf, looking through all of the DVDs there.

"How have I never noticed this before?" Harry asked in awe as he trailed his fingers along the spin of one of the movies.

"Well we were otherwise occupied," Draco drawled. "If you had noticed them earlier, I would have doubted my abilities to keep your attention solely on myself," he said with a smirk as Harry turned to him.

Rolling his eyes at the blonde, Harry turned back to the DVDs before chuckling. "You have the Star Wars trilogy," he pointed out, as if the blonde wasn't aware of what he owned in his own collection, "and Blade," he continued, turning to the blonde with a questioning arch of his brow. But all he got in return was a shrug from the blonde's shoulder. "You have a lot of Disney movies here," Harry suddenly noted.

"I prefer fantasy to anything else. I like to see how Muggles perceive us. But, they lack the skill to pull off a proper fantasy film unless it's cartoon, so I tend to gravitate more towards those."

"I guess…," Harry began to chuckle, "that explains why you have … Kiki's Delivery Service."

"Hey, don't disregard Miyazaki," Draco said as he finally got up from the couch. "He's very imaginative for a Muggle and his work is continuously intriguing," he said as he picked up the movie. "He's kind of like Japan's version of Disney."

"Of course he is," Harry smiled, unable to hide his mirth at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"They even partnered together," the blonde continued, trying to get his point across.

"I see," Harry nodded before biting his lip.

A frown marred the blonde's face as he regarded the wizard before him. "Have you even seen one of his movies?"

"Watching the tele wasn't exactly a thing I did leisurely growing up," the Auror shrugged. "The Dursley's didn't like me in the living room unless I was cleaning it and the Weasley's don't own one."

"Then let me be your guide to the world of fantasy films," Draco said, opening up the case before extracting the disc inside.

After turning on the tele that sat a few feet from them, Draco placed the DVD inside the rectangular box below before grabbing both the controller and Harry's hand and heading back over to the couch.

After getting comfortable, with their arms wrapped around each other, Draco pressed play. As he skipped through the movie previews, straight towards the first scene of the movie, Harry looked up at him with a small smile on his lips. There were still so many things he didn't know about the wizard next to him, but he was certain that he would enjoy discovering each one of them.

Harry leaned into the blonde, pecking him on the cheek, and before he realized what he was saying, three little words tumbled from his lips.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Three Little Words_


	15. Anything for You

**Unfinished Business: Only the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Look at first chapter.  
WARNING: Look at first chapter.

Author's Note: Enjoy the Epilogue for Only the Beginning. My new story is also posted.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Anything for You**

As Harry sat in the flat he shared with his boyfriend of three years, he wondered how he had gotten himself into the situation he was currently in. One could argue that bizarre situations like this tended to gravitate towards Harry, as if he were a magnet for the strange and unusual.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that for me. I don't think I heard you correctly," Harry said as he sat across from his visitor.

Harry attributed most of it to the Dursleys. He figured that if he had been raised by a normal _wizarding_ family, he would be able to avoid or properly prepare himself for many of the situations he found himself in. As it were, he was raised by Muggles, and dreadful ones at that, leaving him unprepared for where life in his new world brought him.

"I'm quite certain that you did hear me correctly, my dear," Narcissa said, sitting across from him as a slight curve formed along her lips, suggesting that she knew how awkward this conversation was for Harry and was enjoying the sight of his discomfort.

Currently, Harry was in the company of his boyfriend's mother. In the beginning of his relationship with Draco, Narcissa had been whole-heartedly against the entire notion of the two of them being together. So against it, in fact, that Luna had felt the need to intervene in order to prevent the unyielding matriarch from separating them.

The intervention had worked beautifully, paving the way for the budding romance to last three years.

There were bumps along the way, of course, like every relationship. With two strong personalities like theirs, fights were bound to break out. Though it never escalated to physical violence, their arguments usually left them with a need for space.

They were currently on one such need for space.

Draco had left the day before to handle some sort of family business overseas. Harry was scheduled to head out later in the day for one of the most important missions of his career. By the time they saw each other again, the two of them hoped that they could get past their current frustrations.

"I would like for you to take a fertility potion in order to future the Malfoy line," she said unperturbed, as if she were merely talking about the weather.

Though this was the second time hearing this request, Harry found himself quite taken aback by it.

"I must admit," Harry started with an outward calm that his inner uneasiness didn't match. "This is the last thing I expected you to ask of me."

"You and my son have been together for three years now, and since I don't see any signs of the two of you separating any time soon, I am looking to the future," Narcissa said, almost businesslike before a soft smile broke out on her lips. "Besides, even though I was against your relationship in the beginning, I have begun to think of you as part of our family."

"I feel the same way," Harry smile pleasantly.

"But in order for me to give my son what he wants, I must know if you'll be willing to do help us continue the Malfoy line," she said, returning to her stoic façade so quickly that it nearly gave Harry whiplash.

"And what exactly does Draco want from you?" Harry asked with confusion.

"A sign that I accept your relationship," she said before giving him a pointed look.

Harry paused, thinking about Narcissa's request. Lately, he and Draco had been at odds with each other. Old insecurities about his relationship with the blonde were creeping their way into his head.

He supposed it started after finding out from a reliable source that there was an offer for Lucius. It was for him to not only reclaim his seat as one of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, but to return as the chairmen. The redhead who had informed him of this pointed out that this offer would no doubt prove that the Malfoys' tarnished name was finally restored.

Instead of feeling happy for his boyfriend's family, after years of people looking down at them, Harry began to worry. The only reason they were able to have a relationship without interference was because of the Vow they took, a Vow that would be satisfied if he used his status as the Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World to help Draco's family name returned to its former glory.

" _But what if that had been his plan all along_ ," a persistent voice echoed in his head.

Harry had been an emotional mess after that. He couldn't seem to control himself or his fluctuating emotions. He began needing Draco's constant presence and the feel of his touch, or he would become anxious and suspicious of the blonde's true motives.

It had been suggested to Harry, on more than one occasion from a certain bushy-haired friend, that he simply talk to Draco about it instead of driving himself crazy with worry. When Harry finally conceded and broached the subject with the blonde, the result led to the couple's biggest fight and current situation.

But there was a silver-lining to the dark clouds hanging over Harry's head.

If Narcissa was here, asking Harry to help them continue the Malfoy line, maybe Harry _was_ overreacting. After all, she wouldn't want to bind her family to a half-blood if her son was only using him.

Harry clung to that shred of hope as he agreed to Narcissa's request.

* * *

Standing in front of large wrought-iron gates, a stone gargoyle that stood in the centre suddenly lifted up its head to look straight in the eye of its visitor.

"State your name and purpose of visit!" It said in a booming voice.

"Ginny Weasley," the red head said as she stared back at the statue, unafraid of its menacing form. "I'm here to update Astoria on some developing news."

The moment the young Weasley finished stating the reason for her visit, Ginny jumped back in fright as the gargoyle quickly unfurled its large wings. The next thing she knew, the huge beast was soaring easily through the air as if it wasn't made of solid stone.

Several minutes later, the gate slowly opened, allowing the woman standing there to finally gain entrance. But with one step past the large gates, Ginny found herself pulled forward several yards until she stood before the doors to the large manor before her. When the large double doors opened for her a second later, Ginny hesitated, uneager to experience the rush of another transportation.

"Don't worry," a voice suddenly called out to her. "It won't whisk you away, if that's what you're afraid of."

Recognizing the voice as belonging to the very person she came to see, Ginny walked passed the threshold into Greengrass Manor.

"Good evening Ms. Weasley," the aforementioned aristocrat said when she came into view. "Now, is there a reason you're disturbing me at my home?"

"I come with very good news," the read head said with a pleased look on her face.

* * *

As Draco browsed the shops along the bustling streets of New York, the blonde thought about what led him here. The one simple answer…

Harry.

Their relationship had been oddly volatile as of late. The blonde knew he was to blame of course. After finding out some rather surprising news, Draco found his world slowly turning upside down.

His father had told him in private that the Hogwarts Board of Governors had offered the Malfoy patriarch his old seat as chairman of the board. Lucius had told his son in the greatest of confidence since he had not even told his wife about the offer. Draco had found it a bit odd, since his parents rarely kept things from each other, until Lucius admitted to his hesitation.

Power had corrupted the foreboding man once before, to the point where he put his family's lives at stake. It was a situation Lucius wasn't quite eager to place himself in again. He had gotten quite used to his quieter existence, running his shop without the constant need to play political games in order to succeed.

Though he himself was applying for a job at the ministry, Draco quite agreed with his father's sentiment. The quieter existence suited the elder Malfoy. But even though Lucius was planning on refusing the offer, and looking for the right moment to tell his wife, it brought an unsettling thought to Draco.

This offer could mean that his family's tarnished name was restored.

Now if Draco had been a normal aristocrat, as he had been during his earlier school days, he would have rejoiced at this notion. However, Draco had changed much since the war, and the thought of his family's name returning to its former glory filled him with a sense of dread. The terms of the Vow he participated in, where Harry used his fame to restore the Malfoy's name, echoed in his head and doubt soon followed.

" _What if this gives him an excuse he needs to leave_ ," a persistent voice echoed in his head.

Draco had become increasingly stressed after that. He found himself short-tempered, and only Harry's presence and the feel of his skin could calm him down. If not, he would become anxious and suspicious of the Auror's true motives.

While one friend suggested that, if Harry was only staying out of some sort of hero complex, then finding out about the offer would truly mean the end of their relationship. Another friend, who had quickly reprimanded the first with a quick smack across the head, suggested that instead of worrying himself into insanity, the blonde should just talk to Harry and find out the truth. The result of that particular _conversation_ led him to where he was today.

"How may I help you today, Sir," the primp man said the moment the blonde walked into the shop.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Draco said confidently.

"Of course," the man nodded his head. "Our store sells a wide variety of rings. We also customize and engrave. What is your price range so that I may better serve you?"

"Money is no issue," the blonde said flippantly and watched as the other man's eyes light up. "Though I am very particular."

"Of course, Sir," the man bowed his head again before leading Draco further into the store.

Draco internally sighed as he followed the man who was most likely leading him towards his most expensive collection. The blonde meant what he said before. He didn't care about how much the ring cost, as long as it match the beauty of his lover, it would be his. What bothered him, however, was that he was in a store like this to begin with.

It had been Draco's first choice, to ask Harry to marry him. He loved Harry deeply and wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. He knew that if the green-eyed man was serious about their relationship, he would say yes to the blonde's proposal. Whereas, if he wasn't, he would turn the blonde down. Either way, Draco would have his answer. Unfortunately, going that route had been more difficult than the blonde had anticipated. His major roadblock…

Narcissa Malfoy.

Now for Draco, the moment thoughts of proposing entered his mind, thoughts of the Malfoy family ring quickly followed. However, the person currently in possession of said ring seemed to be unwilling to part with it. But after his latest fight with Harry, Draco wasn't going to let a silly tradition keep him from proposing to the man he loved.

However, now he just needed to find the perfect ring.

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain?" Astoria asked as the two ladies sat in the parlor of Greengrass Manor.

"Absolutely. I heard the offer with my own ears. Lucius has been offered his old place at the Board of Governors, and you know what that means."

"The Malfoy's are back on top," Astoria said as he eyes lit with newfound determination.

"Not only that, but the terms to the Vow Harry was forced into taking has finally been fulfilled. He's free to be with me," Ginny said with a fire all her own. "As is Malfoy free to be with you," she added at the other's raised brow. "But the real question is how do we proceed from here? I've already started putting doubt into Harry's head about Malfoy's motives, but that's not going to be enough to break them up."

"Don't worry about that, Weasley. I have been waiting for years for an opportunity like this to present itself to us, and I plan on using it to the best of my abilities."

"Well then what do you have planned?"

"Something simple, yet effective. Though for it to succeed we will need to get our hands on two very important things."

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked when it appeared that the other girl wasn't going to continue.

"Something that we can only get from our beloveds," Astoria said with a secretive smile on her face.

Then, as her guest stared on in confusion, Astoria pulled out two vials of thick, dark mud-looking liquid that was slowly bubbling inside.

Recognizing the liquid immediately, Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant," she said with a smile of her own before rising from her seat. "I'll get right on it," she said, elated that it was only be a matter of time before she finally got what was rightfully hers.

* * *

"Though I'm not opposed to taking one of these potions, I'll have to talk to Draco about it first. I don't even know it Draco even wants kids," Harry said, though that was only partly true.

Harry knew for a fact that the blonde wanted a big family one day, with the sounds of little feet running through the house. Currently however, Harry was doubting if Draco wanted that with him.

"Don't fret Harry," Narcissa said with a secretive smile. "I'm sure we can convince him."

Though he felt wary about the intense look the woman was giving him, the thought of carrying Draco's child gave him delightful butterflies in his stomach. The notion of a guy being pregnant had startled Harry at first. Life with the Dursley's had bred into him that such things were impossible, though he knew of movies depicting such things. But if agreeing to this gave Draco what he wanted from his mother, he would do it.

"Lucius has already brewed the potion for you to take," Narcissa said as she suddenly got up from her seat.

"He has?" Harry asked, taken aback by their preparedness as he stood up hastily.

"Of course, though rest assured that no one will force you to take it until you're completely okay with it."

"Oh," was all Harry said, though Narcissa could see the relief on his face.

"But once you have talked things over with Draco, come over to Malfoy Manor so that I may talk to my son."

"Okay," Harry said. "But it might not be for some time. I'll be going away on assignment shortly and won't be back for at least a few days."

"No worries," Narcissa said unconcerned. "I have a lot of patience."

"Okay," Harry said as he followed Narcissa to the door. "See you soon."

"Good day."

* * *

Sitting up straight as he was jolted from his deep sleep, Harry wiped the sweat from his brow before turning to the sleeping form next to him.

Blonde hair fell freely into the eyes of the man he planned to spend the rest of his life with. Harry could see why he often woke up to Draco staring down at him. The sight of his soul mate sleeping next to him was very comforting, especially after the dream he just had.

Harry couldn't help but sigh at their terrible timing back then. He often wondered how different their lives would have ended up if they hadn't decided on that time apart. Years had gone by since that one fight, since Narcissa's proposal, over a decade in fact and Harry was still beating himself up over it.

Sighing once more as he tried not to think on such things, and what came afterwards, Harry fell back onto the bed with a huff.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Draco asked as grey eyes looked into green.

"I just woke up."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Draco asked with concern as he caressed Harry's cheek.

"Not really. I had a dream about that time after our big fight, when you went off on family business and I was about to go off on Auror business."

"I remember."

"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we hadn't had that fight?"

"Not really," Draco shrugged. "I'm perfectly happy with the life I have now."

"But all that time wasted, all that time we missed with each other," Harry said with a tiny frown, causing the blonde to suddenly peck him on the lips. "What was that for?"

"You look absolutely adorable with that little pout of yours," the blonde smiled.

"I was not pouting," Harry denied, causing the blonde to reach over him and give him another, deeper kiss.

"Whatever you say," Draco smiled as he looked down intently at Harry with darkening grey eyes.

"Is sex all you can think about?" Harry asked cheekily, knowing that look.

"It's a chore to _not_ think about it while I'm lying above you and those pouty lips of yours are tempting me," he said before capturing Harry's lips in a deep and slow kiss.

Harry's lips parted instantly and Draco slipped his tongue inside, making the Auror moan into the kiss. As their tongue's caressed the memory of his dream faded away and all that was left was the feeling of the man on top of him as elegant hands roamed his body.

"Draco," Harry groaned as a skilled finger eased its way between his legs and slid into his waiting hole. "You're so hard already," he gasped as he felt his love's length within his grasp.

"I told you," Draco said, trailing kisses along Harry's neck. "Those pouting lips will be my undoing."

Quickly grabbing his wand from the nightstand, Draco did a lubrication spell before coating his awakened and eager member with the slippery substance. Then he slowly eased himself into Harry's previously stretched hole before pulling almost all the way out.

"You're not so immune yourself," the blonde said as Harry's cock twitched in excitement at the intrusion.

"You're so full of yourself, Malfoy," Harry grunted, forgoing first names to show his displeasure. He didn't like that the blonde was taking so long to move.

"Actually, I think you're the one that's full of _me_ , Potter," Draco mocked with a smirk before suddenly thrusting forward into his lover, pushing him further into their bed. "Just say the magic words and I'll show you exactly why you can't resist me."

When Harry finally gave in, thoughts of the past completely wiped from his mind. He wondered why he had resisted for so long, knowing that the reward of surrender was so incredible. Harry gave everything he had to the Draco then, mind, body and soul.

After all, he would do anything for the blonde, just like the blonde would do anything for him.

* * *

End of Story: _Anything for You_

Author's Notes: Even though this is the last chapter of Only the Beginning, I have already posted the first chapter for the last story of the the Unfinished Business Trilogy: Shattered Pieces. I hope you enjoyed this story and the next. TTFN.


End file.
